Vampires Kiss
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Time travel fic, features Dom!HarryxSub!Sirius. Harry is now Eodon Richard Cross, the son of two vampired Richard and Bella Cross. What does he do when he travels back in time meets his human parents? What about Sirius' crush on him? Now compleat!
1. Chapter 1

OK here is mynew fanfic Vampires Kiss! Features Dom!HarryxSub!Sirius. Also the otherpairing are: RemusxSeverus, JamesxLily. I don't have a beta or spell check so please don't mind the spelling mistakes. James, disclaimer please! Thanks to tina123 for sending me the spell checked version! I cannot thank you enough. (bows)

James: Alright!

Sirius: Hey!! What about me?

VEP: You got to do the disclaimer in my last fic.

James: VEP doesn't own Harry Potter or co. Just the OC's that appear in thestory.

Harry: Thanks dad.

Sirius: (Sulks) Please R&R...

VEP: Siri...do I have to smack you?

Sirius: (Blinks and gulps) N-no!

VEP: Thought so..anyway please enjoy the first chapter of Vampires Kiss.

Chapter 1. Remembering, The Choice and decision, Telling Ron and Hermione, Leaving, Fake Death.

Moonlight spilled into the darkened room, lighting up the figure that was sprawled on the large bed. The room showed pictures of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lily Evens smiling and goofing around, the pictures waved and joked around as the figure on the bed stared at a picture that was held in pale hands. Black hair streaked with silver and midnight blue fell past strong shoulders as bright emerald and violet eyes shone with a certain fire. Those eyes were able to strike fear or pain into a persons heart just with the shadows that clouded the haunting eyes. The man looked to be around 17, as he sat up on the bed. He sighed softly as he held a picture of a 15 year old boy and a older man smiling and laughing. Harry James Potter looked around his godfather, Sirius Orion Blacks, room closing his eyes and curling up in a ball on the dark blue covers. The war was over, ended during the last few weeks of his 6th year. Harry hadn't been at Hogwarts at all during his 6th year because he was getting help and training.

Two dark figures came out of the shadows in the room, walking over to Harry, their foot steps silent on the old wooden floors. Pale hands reached up and lowered a hood, revealing a man with long silver hair and bright violet eyes sighed when he saw Harry and carefully perched on the edge of the bed, placing a pale hand on Harry's head. The 2nd figure lowered its hood and a woman with black hair that was streaked with dark blue and emerald eyes looked sadly at the young hero.

"Harry, my son, what is troubling you?"the man asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry leaned into his hand.

"Father, nothing is here for me now. Hermione and Ron are wrapped up in eachother and they are still having trouble getting used to me being a vampire. Remus just doesn't fill the void that Sirius left, no matter how hard the man tries."Harry said, sitting up and looking at the man.

"Harry, you know that it will take a long time for your friends to get used to you."the woman said, sitting down next to the teen.

"I know mother, but still..I miss Sirius. It feels like something is missing."Harry said, leaning into the womans side.

"We know Harry. It takes a long time for the heart to heal, even for vampires."the man said, running his hand through Harry's hair.

"Remember when you were told to come to the clan. On how scared you were?"thewoman said, smiling as Harry blushed.

"And yet you came to us for your friends."the man said, smiling softly.

--Flash back, summer after 5th year--

Harry sighed as he looked around the room, the Order members looking at him with worry and wonder. Remus frowned when he saw that Harry's eyes were dull, no longer the bright emerald they had been when Sirius was there. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing that Harry had been effected the most by Sirius' death. Severus leaned against one of the walls, looking angered at the headmaster. Albus looked at Harry with saddened eyes, hating that he had to ask Harry to so such a task.

"So you want me to go to the vampire clan and ask for an alliance?"Harry asked, sitting down at the head of the long table.

"Yes Harry. I would go myself or have someone else go, but the leader asked for you and you only. No one else is to go."Albus said, looking away from the dull green eyes.

"Very well. I will go."Harry said, standing up as an uproar started.

"Harry! You cant go!"Hermione cried, standing up and slamming her hands on the table as Ron and Ginny voiced their agreement.

"Potter, you don't know what they could do you!"Severus said, walking out of the shadows and looking at his student turned friend.

"I know very well what the steaks are. We need their help more then ever now."Harry said, looking at everyone.

"I will leave in the evening."he said, turning around and walking out of theroom.

"Albus! You cant send Harry! Hes but a child!"Molly said, her eyes glaring at the headmaster.

"Molly, Harry has never been a child. Ever since that night, he has been forced to become a man. You aren't doing him any good by treating him like achild."Albus said, standing up and walking out of the room as Molly opened her mouth.

Severus walked out of the room, followed by Remus as they both headed up thestairs and to the master bedroom which was now Harry's. Remus sighed and opened up the door, his eyes saddening as he saw Harry sitting on the bed holding a picture of Sirius. Severus sighed lightly and walked into the room, sitting besides Harry and placing an arm around the younger mans shoulders.

"Harry, you sure about this?"Remus asked, crouching down in front of his cub.

"Yes Remus. I need to do this no matter what. I want Voldemort gone. He is the reason why Sirius is dead..I wont let that happen again."Harry said, placing the picture of himself and Sirius into the pocket of his jeans.

"Me and Remus will come with you to the edge of the forest. From there you will be on your own."Severus said, smiling lightly as Harry nodded.

Remus and Severus walked out of the room and closed the door behind sighed and leaned into his mates side, closing his eyes as Severus wrapped a arm around his shoulders. Severus quietly led Remus down the hall and into their room, smiling softly as he spotted a picture of him, James,Sirius, Remus, Lily and another man with laughing emerald and violet eyes. It was thanks to the man in the picture that Severus became James' friend and discovered that he was really Remus' mate. Remus sat down on the bed and pulled the picture over, his amber eyes scanning it carefully. He gasped and then looked at a picture of Harry then to the man, Severus walked over and sat down next to him.

"What is it love?"he asked, his onyx eyes looking at the two pictures.

"I was wondering why the wolf in me was so confused when Harry was born. Harry and Eodon are the same person!"Remus said, looking at his mate.

"Remus, Eodon was a vampire...oh my!"Severus said, his eyes widening before looking towards the door.

"It all makes since now Sev."Remus said, smiling softly as he set the pictures down on the bedside table and leaned into Severus' side.

"Come on love, lets get some sleep. We'll need to get up early to make sure Harry is ready for the trip."Severus said, pulling Remus up to his feet and leading the smaller man into their bathroom.

--Next day(still flashback)--

Harry sat up in bed, panting and sweating as his eyes were wide. He bowed his head as his shoulders shook with sobs, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he cried. He tilted his head to the side as tears streamed down his face, looking at one of the pictures of Sirius and him laughing. A soft knock came from the door and he feircly wiped the tears from his eyes, waving his hand and causing the locking spells to fall and the door to open. Molly walked into the room and scowled lightly at the state of darkness it was in, but knew that Harry was still grieving. She smiled sadly and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Harry's knee.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"she asked, looking at him carefully.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I need to do this no matter what. I don't care about what I have to give up in order to kill the bastard."Harry said, his voice strong as he flung the covers back and stepped out of bed, clad only in his black and silver sleeper pants.

"Harry, what about Hermione, Ron and Ginny?"Molly asked, watching as Harry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Sirius' old dark blue shirts and black jeans.

"They can deal until I get back. You heard what Albus said, I most likely wont be back until I am truly needed which will be about two weeks before the final battle."Harry said, pulling on the shirt before taking off his pants leaving him in his boxers before pulling on his pants.

"Harry, you shouldn't miss school! We need you here."Molly pressed, hoping to keep Harry here and not have him go off.

"Mrs. Weasley, no matter what I am going. I need to do this in order to stand a chance against Voldemort."Harry said, turning to face the matron of theWeasley family, scowling lightly when he saw her flinch at the name.

He walked over to the bedside table and picked up a picture of him, Sirius, Remus and Severus and put it in his pocket and grabbed his black wand hostler. Molly watched him walk out of the room and sighed, looking around atall the pictures and news paper clippings. She tilted her head when she saw a picture, and picked it up, gasping lightly when she saw Sirius smiling and holding a baby girl in his arms as another man looked at him with pride.

"So, he was married."she said, setting the picture back down and standing up,walking out of the room and closing the door.

Harry walked into the dinning room and winced as Ginny flung herself at looked over the girls head and saw Remus and Severus looking at him with renewed happiness and awe. He tilted his head to the side and Remus shook his head, silently telling him not to worry.

"Come on Gin, leave Harry alone."Ron said, digging into his eggs and bacon as Hermione ate her toast.

"What are you bringing Harry?"Hermione asked, looking at him as he sat down across the table.

"A few pictures and my wand. Thats all."Harry said, pulling the eggs and toast towards him.

"I really don't think you should go Harry. I cant stand the thought of being away from you."Ginny said, sitting down next to him and smiling lightly.

"Ginny, I told you that I don't want to be with you which is why we are not dating."Harry said, scowling lightly before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

During the ending feast Ginny had told Harry that she liked him and Harry told her that he didn't care for her in that way. Ginny just didn't seem to understand that and continued to chase after him despite all his attempts to get her off of him for good.

"Harry, we'll be leaving sooner then we planned. Turns out that it will take longer to reach the forest."Severus said, smirking lightly to which Harry smiled lightly and nodded.

Soon enough Harry was saying goodbye to everyone, telling them that he would be back when he was needed and he would try to see them.

Remus smiled lightly and walked down the street with Severus and Harry beside him. They talked about different things but mostly it was silent between, not that there was anything wrong with that as it was comfortable. They had to a take train to a different town that was 15 miles away and then had to walk to the forest, which made Harry glad that they left earlier. It was around 5:00pm when they reached the forest, standing in the shade of the trees as Harry looked through the darkness, spotting figures moving around.

"Harry, take care and remember that we love you."Remus said, smiling softly as he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Thank you, both of you."Harry said, smiling softly as he hugged Severus as well.

Severus and Remus watched as Harry walked through the trees, darkness swallowing him up completely until they could no longer see him. Remus sighed and turned around, heading back down the path with Severus beside him.

"Harry will be fine."Severus said, taking his lovers hand in his and smiling lightly.

"I know."Remus said, smiling back before they walked back to the small town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest Harry looked around him as he walked deeper into the darkening forest, his senses on high alert for any sound. He jumped when a few branches cracked in back of him, making him turn around with his wand poised and ready for attacks shadows swirled around him. Suddenly three figures formed from the shadows,wearing clokes of dark blue. One of the men had short brown hair and blue eyes, another had blond hair and hazel eyes while the last was a woman with black hair and gold eyes.

"Harry Potter?"the brown haired vampire asked, his eyes sweeping over Harry's tense figure.

"Yes."Harry said, lowering his wand and putting it in its hostler.

"Come, our leader is waiting for you."the woman said, stepping up on his right while the blond flanked his left and the other man took up in front ofhim.

Harry followed the guards through the forest, ducking his head and looking around. He closed his eyes as he stepped through a curtain of shadows, reminding him of the vail and Sirius. The blond nudged his arm and his opened his eyes, his mouth dropping at the sheer number of vampires that were gathered. Men, women, teens and children all stopped and looked at him with wonder and some with respect. Babies were in their mothers or fathers arms as Harry was led to a tent which was flanked by two guards. The guards nodded their heads and let Harry step through the flap where he was greeted with the sight of a man with long silver hair and violet eyes sitting down on a chair while a woman with black hair streaked with midnight blue and emerald eyes sat by his side.

"Harry, it is good to finally meet you. My name is Richard Cross and this is my wife Bella."the man said, smiling as he stood up and bowed to Harry.

Harry relaxed and bowed back, taking Bella's hand in his and pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand. Bella smiled and nodded her head before Richard wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, me and my clan can help you with the war. But there is one thing."he said, sitting down in a comfortable chair as Harry sat down in one across from him.

"Harry, we need to have a vampire on your side in order to be involved with the war or else it will go against our laws."Bella said, sitting down next to her husband and taking his hand.

"And thats why I am here. I know that there is a lot at stake."Harry said, folding his hands in his lap as he sighed lightly.

"Harry, are you sure about this? You will never age and will out live everyone until someone kills you."Richard said, his eyes looking unbelievingly at the young man in front of him.

"I know that I wont be the same..but I will do anything if it means that everyone else will be safe. I'm tired of all the killings and people getting hurt because of me."Harry said, closing his eyes as flashes of Cedric andSirius appeared in his mind.

Bella bit her lip and looked at her husband, uncertainty in her eyes. Richard sighed softly and looked at the man in front of him, wondering what made Harry so willing to be rid of his humanity. He stood up and walked over so that he was in front of Harry, tilting the young teens head up with one of his hands, peering into the dull green eyes. Harry gasped and his eyes widened as his memories flashed in front of his eyes, memories that he didn't remember of his parents when he was just born and when only a few months old. Richards head tilted up as if he were looking at the sky as Harry's memories flashed before his eyes as well, tears forming and streaming down his face at all of the pain and suffering Harry was put through.

"Richard!"Bella gasped, surging forward as Richard fell back.

She gently lowered her husband to the ground and looked up worried at Harry who was collapsed on the chair, his eyes dazed. Richard sat up and looked at Harry, tears still flowing down his face as he now saw the pain and suffering in Harry's eyes.

"Harry...I never would have known. I had to look into your mind and soul in order to judge if you would be a truthful child. Now I can see you are the purest in soul."he said, standing up and walking over to Harry.

"How can you say I'm pure? People die everyday because of me! Sirius..."Harry said, tears welling up before his shoulders started shaking as sobs escaped from him.

"Poor child. It will get better, but it has to get worse before it can get better."Bella said, sweeping down in front of Harry and pulling him down into her lap.

Harry sobbed and turned his head so that his face was buried in Bella's shoulder, his hands gripping onto the front of her black and red dress. She looked up to her husband as she gently rubbed Harry's back, her eyes searching Richards. Richard sighed and knelt down by the weeping teen, gently carding his hand through the black hair.

"Harry, you will be mine and Bella's child. No one else will turn or threaten you in my clan. You are my child as soon as me and Bella drink your blood andyou drink ours."Richard said, watching as Harry lifted his head and looked at him.

Harry nodded and stood up, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck as Richard lightly carded his hands through his hair. He gasped lightly as he felt a twig of pain shoot through him as Richards fangs pierced his throat, but relaxed and sighed, wincing again as Richard pulled back. Bella drank from the other side of Harry's neck, making sure to only take what was needed. Harry blinked at them and watched as they both cut their arms, Richard holding his arm out first. Harry slowly drank the blood offered and closed his eyes as the coppery taste filled his mouth and senses Richard pulled back and Harry nodded and started drinking from Bella's arm. Richard smiled and guided his son to the chair again and sat him down.

"The changes will come any second now. Just hold on Harry."Bella said, sitting on the arm of the chair and watching her son.

Harry opened his mouth to ask about what changes would take place before he gasped out in pain. It felt like his body was on fire as he grew taller, his hair changing from pure black to black with silver and midnight blue streaks. His eyes snapped opened as they gained a violet tinge to them and his glasses shattered from the amount of magic coursing through him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his fangs grew to a sharp point. Soon he slumped back, panting as he looked up at his new family.

"Welcome, our son. You are now Eodon Richard Cross."Richard said, his eyes glowing as he looked at his new son.

--End flash back--

Harry chuckled lightly and nodded his head, smiling as he looked at his father and mother. Bella smiled and stood up, moving over to the door and opening it, revealing Ron and Hermione who were about to knock.

"Harry..Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you and your parents. He said its important."Ron said, looking wirly at Bella and Richard.

Harry nodded and stood up with his father and walked out of the room, headingdown the stairs to where he could sense Albus was waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus looked up as the door opened and smiled when he saw Harry, Richard, and Bella walk into the living room. The door closed behind them and he waved his hand, adding silencing charms to the door and walls.

"Professor, you wanted to see us."Harry said, sitting down on the couch and was soon joined by his parents.

"Yes Eodon, I did. I want to offer you a chance to have a new chance at where no one will know about your fame, you will have a chance to find friends who accept that you are a vampire and someone who will love you for who you are."Albus said, watching Harry's face closely.

Harry knew that Albus wasn't joking because he had called him by his vampire name. Only some people called him Harry, which were Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone else called him Eodon because they knew that, that was his new name and what he wanted to be called.

"What do you mean Albus?"Bella asked, gripping her sons hand tightly as she looked at the older wizard with wonder.

"My dear, what I mean is that Eodon could go back into the past and go to school with his human parents. He could fully take you name and you could visit him anytime you wish as I know that you and your husband can time jump."Albus said, smiling softly.

"I-I can meet my parents. But what about here?"Harry asked, squeezing his mother and fathers hands.

"Eodon, you are no longer needed here in this time. I have been in contact with my younger self and remember a young vampire named Eodon Cross coming three weeks before the start of term."Albus said, chuckling as Harry's eyes gained some of their old spark.

"How will you cover up 'Harry' missing from this time?"Richard asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eodon, you remember when you were hit with that spell that sent poison?"Albus asked, smiling when Harry nodded.

"Well, we will simply tell everyone that Harry was killed because the poison came back and his body could no longer combat it. He died in his sleep peacefully."Albus finished, watching the faces of the three vampires in front of him.

Harry blinked and looked at his hands, his mind reeling at the thought of getting to see his humans parents and also Sirius. He sighed and smiled, his fangs glinting lightly as he looked back up at the headmaster.

"Albus, I would love to go and I feel like I should as if something is pulling me to say yes. What about my current parents?"he asked, looking at Bella and Richard.

"Don't worry son, we will most likely find a place in the Forbidden Forest deep enough where no one will think to look and join you on any hunts. We will visit often."Richard said, smiling as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright. I will go pack and tell the others."Harry said, standing up and gliding out of the room silently.

"Thank you Albus, for giving Eodon the chance at a new life."Richard said,standing up along with his wife and walking out of the room.

Harry smiled as he swept around the room, picking up the things that were important to him and packing them into his trunk. He paused and looked at the empty perch that once held his snowy owl Hedwig. She had been killed during the summer because someone intercepted one of his letters and wounded Hedwig, there was no way to fully bring her back to her peek health so she had been spared and killed painlessly. Harry walked over to the walls and pulled down a few pictures of himself and Sirius down, smiling sadly before putting them in his trunk in a hidden compartment along with his new edition of a map of the school which showed what people were saying, and it also adapted to the different places where the holder was going so it wasn't limited to the school.

"I see you are going Eodon."Remus said, smiling and chuckling lightly when Harry swirled around and looked at him.

"Yeah, I feel like I should and also I want to make a name for myself and not have my scar looked at all the time."Harry said, sitting down on the closed lid of his trunk.

"Eodon, know that I will always care for you like a cub and friend. In someway you have become mine and Severus' cub."Remus said, walking over andsitting down next to the young vampire.

"Heh, I cant imagine Severus saying that."Harry said, his eyes shinning with renewed light.

Remus laughed loudly and shook his head, ruffling Harry's hair only to have his hand swatted away as Harry narrowed his eyes playfully at the werewolf. Severus smiled from the doorway and shook his head, walking into the room and over to Harry.

"Its nice to see the familiar light in your eyes again brat."he said,smirking when Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks...git."Harry said, smirking when Severus scowled.

"Eodon, its time you go and tell Hermione and Ron, even if they don't like it very well that your a vampire they are still your friends."Remus said,watching as Harry nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked up the stairs and sighed as he came to Ron's room, seincing that Hermione was in the room along with Ginny and Ron. He lightly knocked before pushing the door open and stepping into the room. Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly, she had been the first to tell him that it was ok that he was now a vampire tough she was still getting used to it. Ron looked up and nodded his head towards Harry, having taken the news the 2nd hardest. Ginny blinked and scowled at Harry, nodding curtly to Ron and Hermione before walking past Harry and out of the room. Harry sighed and closed the door behind him, placing locking and silencing spells over the room.

"What is it Harry?"Ron asked, sitting down on his bed with Hermione at his side.

"Ron, Hermione...I'm leaving for good."Harry said, leaning against one of the walls and looking at his friends.

"What do you mean Harry?"Hermione asked, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"I'm going into the past to start a new life. I will meet my human parents and Sirius and Remus. Its a new start on life where no one will know me save for my parents who are coming with me. The clan is already in the past, waiting for me and my parents."Harry said, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at his two friends.

"So, your just leaving us? After all we have been through?"Ron demanded, standing up and glaring at Harry.

"Yes Ron, I am leaving. I will send letters though. Its just...so much has happened here that there is no way I can ever be happy."Harry said, closing his eyes at the pain evident in Hermione and Ron's eyes. "Fine! Just leave us then."Ron said, turning his back on Harry and closing his eyes as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Harry's eyes snapped open and widened with shocked as he smelled Ron's tears, standing away from the wall and crossing the room. He turned Ron around and hugged his friend tightly, feeling the anguish that Ron was feeling. Hermione stood up and hugged Harry and Ron as well, sniffling as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will never forget you two. I'll send letters every week. I promise."Harry said, pulling away from the hug and looked at his two best friends.

"Alright Harry, we know you will."Hermione said, smiling softly as Ron nodded.

"What about the others?"Ron asked, meaning his family.

"You can tell Fred and George, I know that they see me as family. Your mom and dad though...you can tell your dad just not you mum. I know she hates me because I gave up my human side."Harry said, hugging his friends once more.

"Friends forever."Harry said, a white light enveloping the three of them before disapearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Harry, Richard, Bella, Remus, Severus, Fred, George, Ron,Hermione, Author, Bill, Charlie and Fleur were gathered in Albus' office. Albus pulled out a wooden box which had a moon and a sun carved on the top and handed it to Harry with a smile.

"Each one of us has a box like this. All you have to do is address letter to who you want it to go to and they will get it. You can send gifts, pictures and more through the box and receive things back."Albus said, smiling as Harry shrunk it and put it into his pocket.

Fred and George handed him a shrunken trunk full of pranks, telling him to prank people and then tell them what the out come was. Harry laughed and nodded his head, smiling brightly. Bill gave him a black and blood red trench coat, as he already had a pure black one, which had matching gloves. Fleur gave him three drawing pads and sketching pencils as she knew that he loved to draw now. Hermione gave him a book of different spells and charms. Severus a trunk of different rare potion ingredients as Harry had adapted a knack for potions after being privately tutored for a year. Remus a necklace of a black moon with silver runes etched into the moon which he could use to talk to him when he was in the past, all he had to do was say Remus' name and a image of the man would appear and they would be able to talk freely. Author gave him a set of new clothes with a smile saying that it was no trouble, as they were no longer tight on money thanks to his new position in the Ministry. Charlie gave him new black and silver boots with a smirk saying that they were fire proof. Ron gave him a piece of parchment that would allow him to write to him and Hermione any time. Albus handed Harry a black cloth pouch with a bright smile.

"Its a black and red fire lizard. They came before the dragons and are extremely rare. Its an egg so you will have to raise it. Make sure that thisis the only time you time travel with it as an egg as it will damage the egg."Albus said, handing Harry a book on how to take care of his new familiar.

"Thank you, everyone. I will miss you guys."Harry said, smiling sadly as he put the pouch with the egg in the trunk that had all of his clothes, making sure that the egg would stay warm.

Richard, Bella, and Harry reached over and touched a glass figure of a phoenix, disapearing in a swirl of robes and shadows. Leaving the others looking saddened before they slowly left to go their own ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day everyone was woken with a loud scream. Remus and Severus bolted up from their bed and ran down the hall towards Harry's room where Molly was weeping loudly. Remus felt his heart clench when he saw Molly cradling the fake blood clone of Harry, even though he knew that the real Harry was safe in the past. Severus and Remus rushed into the room and Severus ran his wand down the clones body, his eyes saddening as he stood up, bowing his head. By the time he was done the order members, Albus and a few others were in the hallway or in the room.

"Hes dead. The poison came back and his body couldn't fight."Severus said, looking at all the worried faces.

There were loud wails as people started crying, others had their heads bowed in grief as Albus stepped into the room and pried Harry's life less body out of Molly's arms, caring the clone down the hall and into a different room.

"The burial will take place this evening and he will be buried by hisparents."Albus said, watching as people nodded and left to tell their families.

Later that evening the wizarding world was silent in grieving their fallen hero. Many people were gathered at Godrics Hallow, watching as Albus spoke ofHarry's quests and the different things that the 17 year old man had done. Different people came up and spoke to the crowd about what they remembered of Harry. Everyone was allowed to peer at the clear coffin at the 'dead' body of their hero. Emerald and violet eyes were closed and his hair was neatly brushed and fanned around him like he was an angel. Ever lasting roses were in his hands, colors of red, black and white, and he was dressed in a silver shirt, black pants. Richard, who had come back from the past with his wife, walked towards the coffin and lightly placed a cloke over the coffin, his wife pressing a kiss to the glass and was directly over Harry's forehead. Everyone cried as the coffin was lowered into the ground in between James and Lily's graves. A white and black marble headstone was placed at the head ofthe grave, glowing softly before going to normal as the dirt was spelled to fill the grave. Richard looked at the others and saw that Remus and Severus were walking away, and hurried over to them with Bella following.

"It seems that you two are sadder then normal."he said, Bella looking closely at the two men.

"We cannot tell you as it will cause a slip in the time stream."Severus said, looking at the two elder vampires.

Richard and Bella nodded before walking away to a darkened place of the cemetery and disapearing to rejoin their son in the past. Severus and Remus walked to another section of the cemetery and stopped at three bent his head as his shoulders shook, allowing Severus to pull him into a hug. The three headstones were almost the same and they held important memories just as James and Lily's graves did.

'Here lies Eodon Richard Cross. Loving husband, father and friend. May his soul rest in peace and look over us all. Brave vampire warrior'  
'Here lies Marabell Karen Cross. Beautiful daughter who had just started her life. Rest in peace lovely angel'  
'Here lies Sirius Orion Cross. Faithful husband who was wronged by the passage of time. May he forgive our sins against him and rest in peace with his family.'

Severus sighed and gently pulled Remus away from the graves and walked out of the cemetery and down the side walk. Remus looked sadly up at the sky, seeing the sun starting to go down and stars starting to appear as night came. He leaned heavy into Severus as the taller man led him to a pub where they could floo home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Fin--

Wow, that chapter had a lot of angst in it! I surprised my self by on how good this chapter went seeing as how its my first HarryxSirius with Harry as the Dom. If you were wondering why Albus, and a few others called Harry Eodon it was because that is the name that Harry took because it was given to him by Richard and Bella. Only Ron and the others call him Harry because they are still getting used to Harry being a vampire. From now on Harry will be called Eodon so just a heads up! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Vampires R&R!

--Fin-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my 2nd chapter of Vampires Kiss. So far Harry has become Eodon the son of the vampire leaders Richard and Bella Cross after becoming a vampire himself. He is now in the past where he is going to finish school and live for the time being. Remember I dont have spell check or a beta so please dont mind any spelling mistakes. R&R!

James: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's. Also the Fire Lizards belong to Anne McCaffrey but the colors, personality and some powers are VEP's own creation.

Sirius: Rated M for swaring, boyxboy pairings and violence.

VEP: Note, Harry will now be called Eodon and Richard and Bella will be his parents and James and Lily his human parents. The color of the Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings. Swirling red: Angered Swirling blue: Happy Swirling green: Content Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-

Chapter 2. Meetings, Settling in, Hatching of the Fire Lizard and Naming, The Hunt, Shopping and Meeting Severus, On the Train, New Students.

Eodon sighed as he opened his eyes, looking around the forest and smiling when he saw the clan walking over to him. Lucas, the blond guard, smiled and bowed towards him as he walked over. Eodon nodded his head and followed the group over to one of the main tents, knowing that his parents would come back from the future after 'Harrys' burrial. Airanna, a black haired vampire with hazle eyes, smiled and walked over to Eodon, hugging him tightly as the rest of the clan patted his back, asking him if he was ok and how everyone was. He answered their questions and talked with them about where the clan would remaine. Eodon knew that if anyone found the clan in the forest then Richard would be forced to move the clan to a new location and thus would have to leave Eodon on his own during hunts, a move that Richard and Bella didnt like at all.

The clan was glad that Albus was fine with having vampires in the forest, even if many might oppose it if they were to ever find out. Eodon knew that it would be different being away from his parents and the clan as when he was in his rightful time his parents had always lived with him or he lived with the clan. He knew the importance of a younger vampire like himself staying with the clan as it was important to him to learn new skills and come into his powers. He was just barely above a fledgling and was lucky that he could stay so close to the clan even at Hogwarts. Eodon ducked under the flap of one of the tents and smiled when he saw the higher ranked vampires of the clan waiting to see him.

"How was everything Eodon?"a woman asked, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes and looking at him.

"Everything went fine. Ron and Hermione took it well. I havent been able to feed yet today though."Eodon said, feeling his fangs growing as he spoke.

"Well then, come and let us hunt young one."a man said, his black eyes shinning brightly as he led Eodon through the flap and deeper into the forest.

Eodon looked around and saw that they were in a part of the forest that he had never been to, and that a few members of the clan were following them as they hadnt fed eaither. The clan did hunt together but in more then one party as there was such a large number of them in the clan, about 25. Eodons eyes widened as he caught the scent of a small group of deer, his eyes darkening also with the other vampires around him. They swirled around and turned into black mist, making their way towards the deer. Soon they all materilized and quickly killed the deer, Eodon sighing as he sank his fangs into a does neck, his eyes closing lazly as he drank. Once the he drank his fill he stood up and followed the elders back through the forest, knowing that the dead bodies of the deer were slowly being eaten by the ground. He sighed as he came back to the clans area and said his goodbyes, walking away from the cloud of darkness that hid the clans whereabouts from others and walked towards the castle.

Eodon sighed as he pulled his black trenchcoat closer around him, blinking as the evening light washed over him as he came out of the forest. He shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled when he saw the castle again, walking quickly towards the front steps. He chuckled when he saw a younger looking Albus standing near the front doors watching him walk over. Albus smiled lightly when he saw the new student walk over, his light blue eyes scanning the young man. Eodon bowed when he came up to Albus, and was pleased when the older wizard bowed back.

"Hello Headmaster. I must say that me and my parents are extreamly greatful for you allowing me to attend Hogwarts dispite me being a vampire."Eodon said, smiling as Albus waved away his thanks.

"It is my pleasure to have you here Mr. Cross."Albus said, his eyes warm as he looked at the vampire.

"My parents wish that they could be here to meet you, but they are tieing up lose ends else where."Eodon said, smirking when relisation dawned in Albus' eyes.

"Come with me and we shall get you into a house and comfortable."Albus said, placing a hand on Eodons shoulder and guiding him into the castle.

Eodon followed Albus up to his office and sat down on one of the chairs, looking around the office and noting that some of the trinkets were missing. He knew that Albus would get a few things from him over the years and also from his parents, but the others he didnt really know about yet. Albus walked over with the sorting hat and smiled when Eodon chuckled. Albus placed the sorting hat on Eodons head and watched with amusment when it seemed that Eodon was talking with the hat.

(Ah I see that we have a time traveler. Very interesting.)the hat muttered, scanning Eodons memories.

(Yes, well can you just put me in a house?)Eodon asked, arching an eyebrow when the hat chuckled.

(You would do well in all houses, but I see where your heart lies...)the hat said, before shocking Eodon when he cried out Gryffindor.

Eodon took off the hat and set it down on the desk, smiling lightly. Albus looked faintly shocked that Eodon was in Gryffindor but smiled none the less. They talked about Eodons need for blood and came to an agreement that he would hunt with the clan every three days and the rest he would get from the infirmary every day. Eodon warned him that at least once every month he would go into blood lust as he was still a young vampire and was getting control over all of his powers. During the blood lust he would go to his clan and stay untill it went away and then he would return to the school. Albus got up and showed Eodon to the tower and smiled as he left the young man to settle in.

"Ah headmaster! There is one thing. I have an egg of a Fire Lizard and I need plently of meat. Is it ok if I ask a house elf to bring plenty of raw meat up here?"Eodon asked, holding in his laughter at Albus' suprised look.

"Sure Eodon. What ever you need. Just snap your fingers twice and an elf will come to help you."Albus said, walking out of the dorm and closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed as he walked over to his new bed, smiling as he sat down on it, lightly running his hand along the satian red covers. He stood up and pulled his trunks, five of them, from his pockets and inlarged them. He blew his bangs out of his eyes and walked over to his trunk which had seven comparments on it, opening the first comparment and pulling out the cloth with the egg. He snapped his fingers twice and smiled at the house elf that appeared.

"What can Zack do for young sir?"the elf asked, looking curiously at the pouch in Eodons hands.

"Zack can you bring me a pot of warms sand and leave it by the fire in the common room?"Eodon asked, smiling when the elf nodded.

Eodon tilted his head and pulled the black and red egg out of the pouch, blinking when he felt it move slightly in his hands. He hurried down into the common room and smiled when he saw Zack put the pot by the warm fire. He walked over and couched by the pot, moving some of the sand away to make a hole in it and placed the egg in the warm sand, covering it back up.

"Thank you Zack. I was also wondering if you might be able to stay here and turn the pot every 30 minutes while I unpack and get settled."Eodon said, bitting his lip and hoping that the elf could help him.

"Zack would be happy to help young sir take care of the egg. What is in the egg if Zack may ask."Zack asked, walking over to the pot and looking inside at the lump under the sand.

"A Fire Lizard is inside the egg. It will hatch in a few days and I need to keep it nice and warm."Eodon said, smiling as he stood up.

"Zack can watch the Fire Lizard when young sir is asleep."Zack offered.

"No Zack, I dont want you to lose any sleep and I dont need to sleep as much as humans do as I am a vampire so I can stay up with the egg."Eodon said, smiling as the elf nodded and watched the pot.

He headed up to the dorm room and sighed as he looked at his trunks. Eodon walked over and looked at his clothes, glad that he had gone shopping not that long before the trip. He sorted through his clothes and put them in one comparment of the trunk before closing the lid and unlocking the 2nd comparment, revealing all his old books and his two brooms, the Firebolt and then his Thunderbolt 500 which Remus and Severus had gotten him for his 17th birthday. He did love flying but wasnt into Quidditch as much as he had been. He closed up the comparment and open then 3rd one, revealing his pictures, map, cloke and a few other items before closing the lid. Eodon opened the trunk to the 4th comparment and then the trunk with all of the potions ingreadients in it. He transfered the ingredients into the comparment and then shrunk the un-needed tunk and packed it away.

Eodon looked up and then out the window when he thought he saw something, smiling when he saw that it was the owls waking up and setting out for their nightly flight. He shook his head and chuckled softly, opening his other trunk and opening it to reveal all of his new books. He reopened the comparment with his books and placed the new one with the old ones, smiling as he looked at the large number of books he now had.

-Im starting to rival Hermione.-he thought shacking his head and putting away the now empty trunk.

Eodon opened the 5th comparment and revealed many different weapons, five throwing knives, two daggers, a sword, and a katana. He had gotten them from the clan during his year of training as they wanted him to be ready for anything and he was glad for it. The weapons had saved his life and the life of his family during the final battle, and it was thanks to Donavin, the weapons master of the clan, that he had learned how to make and use the weapons proplerly. He closed the comparment and opened the last one, revealing books on Fire Lizards which Albus had most likely put in his trunk along with viles of oil. He open the one trunk with the rocks and transfered it to the comparment with the books and oils, smiling when he reilised that he was done. He sighed and pulled out pictures of his friends and the clan and his parents. He closed the lid of his trunk and locked it, laying on his bed and closed his eyes.

"I cant believe I have a new start."Eodon said, smiling brightly as he relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three days later when Eodon knew something was going to happen. His parents had returned and told him about Harrys death and that everyone was there, and he also got to go on a few more hunts with his parents and the clan. He sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the common room, blinking when he heard something crackling. He rushed over to the pot and sat that the sand was moving. Eodon gasped and reached into the sand, pulling out the egg and walking over to the couch were he sat down with the egg in his lap. He snapped his fingers and ordered Zack to bring him a bowl of raw meat as the Fire Lizard was hatching. Zack soon returned with the bowl just as the first cracks started appearing on the shell.

"Come on little one. You can make it."Eodon cooed, smiling as he saw something moving in the egg.

Zack dissapeared as Eodon had told him that he had to be alone so that he could imprint on the baby Fire Lizard. Harry started humming so that the baby would respond better and he read the humming encouraged the baby to come out. Soon the egg shattered, revealing a Fire Lizard with black scales tinted with dark red. It had four legs, each having a deadly set of talons. Its wings were a lighter shade of black as the membrain was thin and each wing had a clawed hook on the tip and the end. Its snout and moth were pointed and its eyes were large swirling red color. Its tail was long and had ridges going down it and ended in a flat dull point. Eodon smiled brightly as it turned to face him and let out a hungry squawk, making him reach into the bowl and pull out a peice of meat.

"Hello there."Eodon said, feeding the baby untill its stomach was near bursting, before it fell over in his lap asleep.

He laughed quietly and gently picked the Fire Lizard up in his hand, suprised on how small it was as it could fit in his hand. He called Zack and asked him to bring more meat and some water up to his room as he had read that the baby would only eat, drink and sleep for the first few days. Eodon carried his new companion up to his room and set it on the bed, reaching into his trunk and pulling out a vile of oil, having read that he had to keep the Fire Lizards skin oiled so that it would be healthy and happy. He looked the Fire Lizard over carefully and smiled when he saw that it was a girl.

"Now what to name you?"he muttered, sighing as he tried to think up a name.

He chuckled and smiled when a name popped into his head, laying down on his bed and gently picked the Fire Lizard up and set her on his chest. Eodon blinked, looking around in slight confusion when he felt something stirring on his chest before remembering that the egg had hatched. He smiled and turned on one of the lamps on the bedside tabel and chuckled when he saw swirling blue eyes, knowing that the color blue ment she was content. He reached for a cool water bottle and cup his hands, pouring the water into his hand and letting her drink.

"I will call you NightWing."he said, laughing when NightWing hummed happily as she flexed her wings.

NightWing blinked lazly and curled up on the middle of his chest once again, humming lightly as Eodon stroked her stuffed belly, her tail wrapping around his wrists and keeping it there. Eodon smiled and turned off the light, falling into a meditated state that made him look like he was sleeping. He didnt stir even when Richard and Bella walked into the room from the shadows, smiling as they looked at their son. Bella looked closely at NightWing and beamed, sitting down on one of the beds in which Richard joined her, planning on waiting untill Eodon woke up.

NightWing woke up early in the morning, before the first rays of light came over the tops of the trees of the forest. She stood up and looked at Eodons peaceful face, not even noticing that Richard and Bella were watching her closely. She walked closer to Eodons face and hissed, trying to wake him up so that he could feed her. Her eyes were a swirling red color as she sat down on his chest, letting out a loud squawk as her tail twitched. Eodon groaned lightly and raised his head, blinking when he saw NightWing glaring at him. He laughed and picked her up in his right hand as he sat up, blinking when he saw his parents smiling at him.

"Mum, dad, how long have you been here?"he asked, reaching over to the bowl of meat that Zack had brought during the night which had a charm to keep the meat fresh.

"Seince last night. You and NightWing looked peacefull so we didnt want to wake you."Richard said, smiling as he watched NightWing eagerly gulp down the meat chunks, her eyes going from swirling red to blue.

Eodon smiled and set the bowl back down and reached over again, grabbing the vile of oil and slicking his hands before rubbing his hands lightly over NightWings body, making sure to get all of her skin as he didnt want her skin to dry out. He had read that is a Fire Lizards skin dries out then it will become painful, even more so when the Fire Lizard could time jump because the cold would damage its body. NightWing hummed contently and curled up by Eodons side on the bed, falling asleep once more.

"Shes beautiful Eodon, and she will make a loyal friend."Bella said, smiling as Eodon beamed.

"The clan is going hunting tonight. Will you join us after you have tended to NightWing?"Richard asked, looking at his son.

"Yeah I'll be there. Zack can take care of NightWing when I leave."Eodon said, smiling as he stood up and streached.

Richard smiled and nodded his head, his eyes dancing as he saw that his son was happier then he had been when he had been in his own time Eodon walked over to his trunk and pulled out a silver shirt, black jeans, socks and his black and red trenchcoat and matching gloves. Bella walked over to her sons bed and sat down on the edge, gently rubbing NightWings head while Eodon walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Eodon came out and smiled, toweling his hair dry before snapping his fingers to call Zack.

"What can Zack do for Master Eodon?"Zack asked, bowing as he appeared.

"Zack, I will be going hunting later tonight and was wondering if you could stay and take care of NightWing while Im gone. I should be back before the sun rises."Eodon said, smiling as the house elf nodded excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sliently glided through the forest, his eyes bright with hunger as he walked the now fimilar path towards the clans hidding place. He knew that his parents and the clan would be hoping to hunt with him, which would result in a argument between the other vampires. The clan was feircly proctective of him and wanted all the chances that they could get to hunt with him.

"Eodon!"Markus said, smiling as his clear blue eyes glowed brightly as Eodon stepped into the clans home.

Eodon smiled and talked with the other vampire as they headed to the group where Richard and Bella were waiting. Richard smiled at his son and rested a hand on Eodons shoulder, looking at Markus with a raised eyebrow. He knew that the young vampire had a crush on his son, and frankly he knew that his son liked Markus as a brother and nothing more. Markus bowed his head lightly and walked over to his parents who were in the other group, watching Eodon out of the corners of his eyes.

Richards group headed out first, taking the east side of the forest and splitting up into pairs. Eodon ended up with Meg, Richards neice who had been turned by Richards brother Mike, who ended up betraying the clan. Meg had long amber colored hair, and black eyes, which in a way reminded Eodon of Severus but she was compleatly different then the stotic potions master. Meg looked at Eodon and nodded, leading the way through the trees as the smell of a buck and a doe filled their senses. Eodons eyes glowed brightly and he shifted into a silver wolf, crouching low in the tall grass as a red furred wolf joined him. Eodon darted out of the grass and leaped onto the bucks back, sinking his teeth into the bucks neck as it thrashed and kicked. Meg took down the doe and looked up as she heard something collied with the ground, quickly changing back to her normal form when she saw a black and red trenchcoat laying on the ground.

"Eodon!"she called, running over and turning the younger vampire onto his back.

Eodon hissed as Meg ran her fingers over his sides, feeling the pain of the bucks kick on his ribs and knowing that he had a gash on his side from the hoof. Meg bit her lip and moved over to the doe, dragging it over to Eodon and raising his head.

"Drink, now. Your healing is slow because you havent fed yet."she ordered, looking around and spotting the buck laying on the ground, alive but near death.

Eodon sank his fangs into the does neck, his eyes closing as the blood flowed into his mouth, feeling his strength returning. The gash on his side started mending and he groaned lightly as he heard the popping of his ribs going back in place and fixing themselves. Even though vampires could heal themselves didnt mean that they were impervious to pain, Eodon knew that many vampires went to extream lengths to avoid getting hurt so that they wouldnt have to feel their bodies healing. He pulled away from the doe and blinked, spotting Meg pulling away from the now dead buck. Meg hurried over to him and helped him to his feet, keeping an arm around his waist so that he wouldnt fall.

"Eodon, Meg! Where are you?"Bella called, looking around for her son and Meg with worried eyes.

Richard and Bella had gotten a feeling that something had happened to their son through the connection, and that made them worried. Meg helped Eodon through the brush and smiled when she saw Richard walking towards them. Eodon smiled softly and assured his parents that he was fine thanks to Meg helping him. After that everyone soon regrouped at the main camp where Eodon spent some more time with his family and friends. He skillfully dodged Markus' advances and ended up pulling the vampire to the side where he told him that he only saw him as a friend and brother. Markus understood and was okay with it, even though hurt shone in his eyes. Eodon soon left near dawn to go back to the dorm where he knew NightWing would be waiting for him as he read that Fire Lizards can pick up feelings that their masters feel.

"Sir! You are back. Zack fed NightWing and gave her water. NightWing is still up."Zack said, beaming when Eodon came back into the dorm room.

"Thank you Zack, you may leave and get some rest. I will take care of things now."Eodon said, smiling as the elf dissapeared with a loud crack.

NightWing hummed happily when she saw him, walking over to the edge of the bed and looking at him with bright swirling blue eyes. Eodon chuckled and sat down next to her, gently running his hand down her back as she leaned into his hand, nipping at his fingers happily.

"I know girl, you were worried about me too. Dont worry though, next time I think you will be big enough to go on the hunt with me."he said, smiling as moved up so that he was sitting against his headbored and she curled up in his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon walked though the crowded streets of Daigon Ally, his hair was down and went past his shoulders which covered NightWing who was perched on his shoulders. He felt her tail wrap around his neck tighter and was suddenly very thankful that he could do without breathing up to three hours. NightWing was now almost two feet in length, her tail one foot and her body another, and Eodon had a feeling that she might have reached her full length. He had read that Fire Lizards werent very big but they were powerful. NightWing was fast when she flew and even when she ran, and she could tackle alot of people to the ground.

(Can't you glide! I hate the rocking moation of you walking.)came an slightly scared voice.

(I know you dont like the bumps NightWing, but I cant glide or someone will notice. I told you not to come with me if you were going to complaine.)Eodon said, his eyes flickering over to his right shoulder where he saw movement.

He shook his head lightly when he heard a soft snort, knowing that he was right. It was a week before school started and it was just a few days ago when NightWing started talking to Eodon through their minds. Fire Lizards werent very talktive, but NightWing seemed to like to talk to Eodon, and she made sure to remind him when she needed something. He was happy that NightWing loved going for swims in the lake and often sunned on the beach or on a few rocks outside, in which he had to make sure to put oil on her scales.

(That girls looking at you..)NightWing said, her swirling yellow eyes peeking through Eodons hair.

Eodon looked to his right and saw a fimilar mane of long red hair and bright emerald green eyes like his once was. He blinked again and nodded his head when he saw that Lily Evans was looking at him with slight awe. Lily flushed and turned to look at the girl next to her, her eyes flickering to Eodon every so often but she was listening to the dirty blond Alice Heart who was to be the future Alice Longbottom. Eodon smiled faintly and nodded his head towards Lily and Alice before walking back down the streets, his mind reeling with the fact that he was going to be seeing alot of his human parents. He brought himself out of his musing as he walked into Flourish and Blotts, pulling out his list and going over what books he was going to need. He was taking: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Healing, Spell Weaving, and Ruins. Eodon sighed and looked around, moving out of the way of a few smaller kids.

"Can I help you sir?"a woman asked, smiling at Eodon with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you could help me find these books?"Eodon answered, flashing a charming smile which made the witch blush even more.

Eodon watched as the witch went off in search for his books even though he offered to help. NightWing chuckled in his mind, telling him that he was mean little charmer as she knew that he held no interest in females. Eodon blinked and shook his head when the scent of a werewolf entered the store, looking around and spotting the sandy blond hair that belonged to Remus. He felt his heart soar but knew that he would have to be carefull around the younger Remus. Silver and emerald eyes locked with bright amber as Remus turned and looked at him, Eodon spotting a bit of the wolf behind Remus' eyes. Eodon nodded his head and turned back to the witch who came back with his books, smiling at her and moving up to pay for his things.

Remus narrowed his eyes as he watched the silver and black haired man pay for his books, tilting his head to the side when he saw what looked like a red and black scaly tail tighten around the mans neck. He blinked as the man walked passed him, his eyes widening as the mans scent flooded his senses, bringing the strong smell of rain but with a lingering scent of death that normally hung around Vampires. The man walked out of the shop, appearing to have not noticed Remus even though the werewolf followed him.

(Remus is following you Eodon.)NightWing said, her swirling blue eyes peering out of his hair as she looked at Remus who was walking around in the shadows.

(I knew he would. No doubt that he will end up cornering me at one point.)Eodon said, chuckling softly to himself as he wandered into Madam Malkins to get a few more robes as his old ones werent long enough as he had shot up to six foot even.

Madam Milkins smiled and instantly helped him out as her workers helped other students. Eodon blinked as he saw a head of black hair, tilting his head to the side to get a better look, smiling when he saw that it was Severus. The Remus in his time had told Eodon that he had fallen for the potions master when he was in his 2nd year but never said anything because of Sirius and James. He was also told that Sirius and James quite being so mean to Severus in their 6th year when Severus took the blame for one of their pranks gone wrong. Severus turned around when he felt someone looking at him, blinking when he saw a man with longish black hair which had silver and dark blue streaks in it. He turned away, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge as he knew that the man had caught him looking.

"Whats your name dear?"Madam Milkin asked, making Severus listen closely to catch the mans name.

"Eodon Cross. I am going to be starting Hogwarts this year. Albus is not as..slective as the other schools."Eodon said, knowing that he had Severus' full attention by now.

"What do you mean Eodon?"Madam Milkin asked, looking up at him closely.

Eodon smiled and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs to the witch which made her gasp but nod. He knew that she was very kind to every race, and smiled at her. He paied for his new robes and stopped before going out the door, shrinking his bags and slipping them into the black jeans he was wearing, looking over his shoulder and smiling lightly at Severus who scowled. Severus was soon done not long after Eodon was, and took off towards the Aopthecary, sighing lightly with a small smile when he entered the darkened store. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Eodon picking out alot of potions ingredients, much more then was needed for the school year. He went to the shelves and started doing the same, knowing that his father would be angered if he didnt keep up with the Dark Lords orders for newer potions.

"Hello there."a smooth voice said, making Severus freeze and whip around, his wand out and pointed at Eodons chest.

Severus blinked and looked at Eodon, lowering his wand slowly and blinking when he saw swirling blue eyes looking at him from the curtain of Eodons hair.

"Im sorry that I startled you, but I had seen you looking at me in Madam Milkins."Eodon said, his emerald and violet eyes shinning brightly as Severus flushed.

"Yes well it is not often when one learns that a vampire will be a new student."Severus said, making sure that his voice was hardly above a whisper.

Eodon nodded his head and smiled faintly, knowing that him and Severus would get along fine. He had been told that Severus didnt decide to become a spy for the Light untill the mans 7th year, and was wondering if he could get the stotic man to change his mind about serving Voldemort. Albus had warned him not to fight against Voldemort as there was a chance that he would kill the man and alter the time line greatly. Eodon had been hard pressed to refuse but knew that he couldnt do anything about it. Severus watched as Eodon left the store after paying for his things, shaking his head with a light smirk on his face, having a feeling that he would be seeing alot of Eodon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed as he found a empty comparment at the end of the train, smiling as he sat down and pulled out a blood pop that he had bought from the store. They tasted great and helped sooth his cravings for human blood. NightWing settled down on his lap, curling up and humming softly as she closed her eyes, one of Eodons hands resting on her stomach. Eodon closed his eyes as he sensed people comming down towards the comparment, sighing but knowing that people would have to get used to him. He turned and looked towards the door as it slid open, seeing a tall 17 year old man with shaggy black hair and hazle eyes which were slightly covered by glasses. Lily followed James, and she was soon followed by Sirius Orion Black. Eodons breath hitched slightly when he looked at the younger version of his godfather, feeling a tug at his heart that made him feel confused and yet drawn to the animagus.

"Oh! Sorry but can we join you?"Lily asked, blushing faintly because of Eodons attire.

Eodon was wearing a tight black button up shirt, which hugged his torso like a 2nd skin, the first three buttons undone and revealing a pale and scarred chest. Black jeans fit snugly while he wore black combat boots and blood red gloves.

"I dont mind. My names Eodon Cross."Eodon said, smiling at each of them.

"Im Lily Evens, this is my boyfriend James Potter, and our two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Our other friend Peter is at a different school this year."Lily said, smiling brightly as she sat down across from Eodon, James soon joining her.

Remus sat down on the other side of the seat, looking at Eodon closely as Sirius sat next to the man. Sirius and James instantly started talking about Quidditch in which Lily pulled out a book, while Remus finally stopped staring at Eodon and also read. Eodon chuckled softly as NightWing yawned and let out a loud hum, looking at him with swirling yellow eyes. Everyone turned and blinked, their eyes widening when they saw NightWing. Eodon gently placed her on the seat, standing up and opening his small trunk, pulling out a small container of fresh meat, water and a vial of oil. He sat back down and laughed as NightWing climbed onto his lap, opening the container and feeding NightWing peices of meat. Lily marvled at NightWings colors, while Remus tried to think back to where he had read about such a creature.

"Is that a Fire Lizard?"he asked, looking at Eodon.

"Whats a Fire Lizard?"James asked, looking at Remus with confusion in his eyes.

"A Fire Lizard is the smaller version of a dragon. You need to get one as an egg or else it wont trust you, because wizards and humans found Fire Lizards and altered their DNA they ended up making them into dragons over time. They can only breath fire if you feed them certain rocks."Sirius said, thinking back to what his parents had told him.

"Wow...I think that was the first intelligent thing you have said so far."James said, laughing when Sirius smacked him on the top of his head.

Eodon laughed as he gave NightWing some water, smiling as she lapped it up before humming loudly, voicing her happiness. He picked up the oil and lightly poured it over her scales, chuckling as she let out a contented hum, her eyes changing to swirling blue.

"Whats her name?"Lily asked, smiling as NightWing looked at her lazly.

"Her name is NightWing, shes just a few weeks old and almost her full length."Eodon said, smiling as he lightly stroked NightWings back.

"Shes lovely."James said, holding out his hand to NightWing to let her sniff his fingers.

A few hours passed, NightWing having fallen asleep in a small make-shift bed out of a few of Eodons old robes. Eodon talked with Remus and Lily about the different classes they were taking while Sirius slept and James listened. Remus watched as Eodon stood up and stepped out of the comparment, claiming to have to get some air. Eodon looked over his shoulder as Remus walked over to him, the wind wipping though their hair.

"I figured that you would follow me out here."Eodon said, resting his arms on the railing, watching as the forests flashed by.

"Hows that?"Remus asked looking at Eodon closely.

"Because, your confused about what the wolf in you is feeling towards me. I feel like a pack member to you and yet we have never met, and theres the fact that Im a vampire."Eodon said, smiling lightly as he looked at Remus, the other mans eyes wide.

"How do you know all this?"Remus asked, leaning against the railing as he looked at the vampire.

"I just do, all I will say to you is that there is no need to worry. My clan is living deep in the forest where no one will be in danger and no one but I can find them. I will never harm a student because I dont feed from humans."Eodon said, standing up right and offereing a small smile.

"Alright, I will keep it to myself that your a vampire, as long as you tell James, Sirius and Lily."Remus said, walking into the train once more with Eodon following him.

"I will in due time."Eodon said, smiling brightly as they came back to the comparment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited chatter as everyone was seated, talking with their friends or eagerly waiting for the food to appear. James, Sirius, Lily and Remus were looking around at all the different tables, trying to spot Eodon because they wanted to know where he went to and which house he was in. The hall hushed as Albus stood up, his eyes shinning brightly as he looked at all the students.

"We have one more student to add to our school. He is a bright, charming young man and I have the upmost respect for him. Please welcome Eodon Cross to our fine school."he said, smiling as the doors opened and Eodon walked inside.

Severus watched Eodon and felt his lips twitch into a smile, instantly fighing it down as Lucius Malfoy had decided to sit next to him along with a few others who were Death Eaters. Eodon glanced at the Slytherin and smiled when he saw Severus before looking at the Gryffindors and nodding to the group. He walked up to the headmaster and smiled, taking the older wizards hand in his and shaking it.

"Thank you Headmaster. I have a feeling that I will enjoy being here."Eodon said, smiling as Albus clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded over to the Gryffindor table.

Eodon walked over to the stunned Gryffindors and chuckled at Sirius, James and Remus' look, NightWing sitting on his shoulder with her tail wrapped around his neck to keep balance.

(They really like to stare at you huh?)she asked, peering at the hall who had gone back to talking amoung themselves, still casting looks at Eodon.

(Hush NightWing, it happens every where we will go.)Eodon replied, slidding onto the bench besides Sirius and starting a conversation with the man.

Over at the Slytherin table, Lucius had a deadly glint in his silver eyes, one that made Severus nervous even though he didnt show it.

""Oh yes, the Dark Lord will be pleased to hear about Eodon.""Lucius thought, digging into the food on his plate with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fin-

Well there it is! Chapter 2 of Vampires Kiss and it is...6:00am! Damn I really need to get ready for school so I hope you all enjoyed it and please I really love to hear what you all have to say!

Preview for chapter 3:

"Severus! Remus! What are you two doing here?"

"We're visting you brat, and its Luthor and Alex while we're here."

Hehehe, please stay tuned for chapter 3 and also please please please! R&R!

-Fin- 


	3. Chapter 3

Im back peoples! I hope you all enjoyed my little teaser for this chapter that I left in the last one. Once more I dont have any spell check or a beta so dont mind the spelling mistakes and if you do then please dont flame me as I will flame back or the flames will be used for heating my place.

James: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. save for the OC's

Sirius: Warnings for violence, swaring, boyxboy relationships.

VEP: Please R&R!

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-

Chapter 3. Wake Up Calls and Blushing, Classes and Fainting, Jealousy and Bad Timming, Full Moon and The Silver Wolf, Trust is the Key, Visits, Nightmares.

Eodon yawned as he woke up, rolling onto his side and smiling at NightWing who was curled up by him to keep warm. He looked around and pulled back the curtains of his bed, peering around the darkened dorm room and seeing that no-one else was awake besides himself. He sat up and walked over to his trunk, opening one of the comparments and pulling out a silver silk shirt, black jeans, boxers, and socks. NightWing watched as he walked into the bathroom and yawned, standing up and streaching her wings before waiting for Eodon to get done so he could oil her skin again as it was getting dry. Remus cracked his eyes opened and yawned, blinking in confusion when he heard the door to the bathroom open and smelled shampoo meaning someone had just gotten out of taking a shower.

""Who would be up this early?""he wondered, peeking out of the curtains around his bed and seeing Eodon sit down by NightWing with a vile of oil in his hands.

Remus shook his head and sat up in bed, knowing that it would be at least another half hour to an hour before James, Sirius and Frank would wake up. Eodon smiled and nodded to Remus as the teen walked by on his way to the bathroom. NightWing hummed lightly and nipped at Eodons hand, wanting her food to which Eodon pulled out a container of meat bits and watched with amusment as she gobbled down the meat. By the time Remus walked out of the showers he saw that Eodon was staring at Sirius and James with slight wonder.

"What is it?"he asked, toweling his hair and looking at the young vampire.

"How on Earth can they sleep so long?"Eodon asked, remembing that the older Sirius was prone to wake up early.

"They're always like that. If they dont wake up in an hour then I'll need your help to wake them. Frank is normally up in a few minutes so we dont have to bother with him."Remus said, smirking as he poked Sirius' foot only for the teen to jerk his foot away with a grunt.

(I see some people are lazy.)NightWing said, flying over to Sirius' bed and perching on his headbored.

Eodon chuckled and shook his head, watching as NightWing jumped down by Sirius' side and walked around him. NightWing walked up to Sirius' face and sniffed him, lightly nipping at the black haired teens nose. Sirius opened his eyes and blinked a few times before crying out when he saw NightWing so close to him. Eodon and Remus burst out laughing as Sirius fell off his bed, triggering James and Frank to wake up with a start. NightWing looked smug as she walked over to the edge of the bed and peered at Sirius who was rubbing the back of his head where it had connected with James bed.

(Now thats what I call a wake up.)NightWing said, humming lightly as she took off flying around the room before settling on Eodons shoulder as he laughed.

James snickered and helped Sirius to his feet as Frank shook his head and scurried into the bathroom before James and Sirius had the chance of getting up. Sirius and James gawked at the door of the bathroom before Sirius looked at Eodon and pointed a finger towards the violet and emerald eyed teen.

"You! Why the hell did you have to wake us up like that?"he asked, making Eodon raise an eyebrow.

"Well, NightWing wanted to see how you would react."Eodon said, standing up and pulling off his shirt as he decided against having a silver colored shirt.

James was curled up on his bed, grumbling about mean dorm mates while Remus was sitting on his bed reading one of the course books. Eodon blinked as he felt someone staring at him, looking out of the corners of his eyes as he bent down over his trunk to pick out another shirt. He smirked when he saw that Sirius was staring at his body, the dark blue eyes lingering on the tattoos. Eodon had one tattoo of a wine glass which was half way filled with a red liquid and a silver necklace with a cross on the end of the chain was wrapped around the glass. The other tattoo was a spell in ruins going across his chest which ment protection, while the last tattoo was a black and red band on his upper left arm. Eodon stood up straight and turned towards Sirius, raising an eyebrow and chuckling when Sirius turned away, his face bright red as he blushed at being caught looking at Eodons chest.

Frank came out of the bathroom fully dress and laughed as Sirius and James ran into the bathroom to take their showers. Eodon shook his head and slipped on a dark blue shirt and drapped his robe over his arm and the tie around his neck. Remus tilted his head as Eodon walked over to the door, Frank also looking at their new dorm mate.

"I'll be a breakfast, dont wait up."Eodon said, giving a reasuring smile as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon found out what classes he had and which day he had them. James snatched his schedule, leaving Eodon with an empty hand as he watched James compare his schedule with the others of the group.

Eodons schedule(and those who will be in the class with him)  
Monday: Ruins(Remus, Lily)  
Healing(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Spell Weaving(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Lunch Adv. Potions(Severus, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius)  
Adv. DADA(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Break Astronmy(James, Lily, Sirius)

Tuesday:  
Adv. DADA(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. Charms(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. Transfiguration(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Lunch Herbology(James, Lily, Sirius)  
Spell Weaving(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Break

Wendsday:  
Ruins(Remus, Lily)  
Break Adv. Potions(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. Charms(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Lunch Adv. DADA(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Herbology(James, Lily, Sirius)  
Astronmy(James, Lily, Sirius)

Thursday:  
Healing(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. Transfiguration(James, Lily, Sirius)  
Spell Weaving(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Lunch Break Adv. Potions(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. DADA(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Astronmy(James, Lily, Sirius)

Friday:  
Adv. Charms(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Ruins(Remus, Lily)  
Herbology(James, Lily, Sirius)  
Lunch Adv. Transfiguration(James, Lily, Sirius)  
Break Spell Weaving(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)  
Adv. Potions(James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus)

"Damn Eodon! Looks like you'll have to put up with us alot."James said, smirking as he looked at Eodon who nodded.

"I figured. My parents wanted me to advance in alot of my classes so that I wouldnt be held back from what I can truely do."Eodon said, taking another bite of his waffles.

Lily and the others looked at Eodon with slight awe, wondering what he ment and how far along he was in the lessons. Severus peered at Eodons back from across the hall, his curtain of black hair falling in front of his eyes so that the others around he wouldnt see. He blinked when he saw movement comming from around Eodons neck before smiling lightly when he saw NightWing jump onto the bench next to Eodon and sit down by the teen.

"Severus, you comming?"Lucius asked, arching a fine eyebrow at the younger Slytherin.

"Yes."Severus replied, standing up and walking with the blond and a few other Slytherins out of the hall.

Eodon glanced up as he saw Severus move, chuckling quietly when he saw that the raven haired man was still looking at him.

-Looks like Severus has a small crush on me. I'll have to ask my Sev what will happen.-he thought, making a note to write a letter to his friends.

"C'mon Eodon! Lets get to Ruins."Lily said, taking Eodons hand and pulling him out of the hall with NightWing flying after them, Remus laughing and following while the other two shook their heads with amusment.

--

By the time Eodon had advanced potions with the group plus Severus and the rest of the Slytherins, he had already begun to make friends with most of the group. They helped him get used to the classes and learn his way around(as he found out that classes have switched around sometimes), while helping him understand what was being taught. During Potions he had been paired with Severus, while Remus worked with James, Lily with Alice, and Sirius with Lucius. Severus had promptly hidden his face beneath his hair as Eodon came close, but Eodon could feel the heat comming off the Slytherins face from the blush.

-Oh yeah, defently have to ask Sev about his crush on me when ever he visits.-Eodon said, smiling brightly at the younger Severus before starting to get to work.

Over all the class went by without anything blowing up, however, all good things must come to an end. Near the middle of the class, the professor(who was stern and unfair)had pulled out an ingredient which had to be added. Eodon looked closely at the root and pushed his chair back from the table, his eyes glowing brightly as he tried to put as much space between himself and the root.

"What is it Mr. Cross?"Professor Hunter asked, looking at the young vampire.

"I cant be around that root professor or else I will faint."Eodon said, his heart racing as he watched the root which was deadly to vampires.

Professor Hunter looked confused as he hadnt gotten the memo that Eodon was a vampire but scowled at the teen.

"Every one must use Blood root in their potions Mr. Cross, new student or not and there are hardly any people who are alergic to Blood root."Hunter said, walking towards Eonod and Severus' table.

Everyone watched with horror as Eodons face drained of any color and he fell out of his chair in a boneless heap. Lily and the other cried out as Severus jumped up and crouched by Eodons side, checking him over.

"Professor, hes fainted! He hardly breathing."Severus said, looking up with distain at his professor.

"Take him to the infirmary Severus. Class dismissed."Hunter said, looking slightly shaken as he walked into his private rooms.

Severus scooped the taller male into his arms while Sirius grabbed their bags. Lucius watched as Severus and the group ran out of the classroom before looking over at the Blood root which had fallen from Professor Hunters hand when Eodon fainted.

-Interesting.-he thought, shaking his head and walking out of the room calmly with his friends.

--

Eodon groaned as he woke up, blinking so that his eyesight would clear from the fog. He blinked when he saw many worried faces around his sides, seeing that Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Albus, Bella and Richard were watching him while NightWing was perched on his chest.

"There you are! How are you feeling my son?"Richard asked, helping Eodon to sit up and rest against the pillows.

"Yeah, all I remember is Blood root and then everything going black."Eodon said, rubbing the back of his head only to wince as he touched a large bump.

Poppy bustled fowards and pushed everyone away, pulling out a needle filled with blood and injecting it into Eodons right arm, right into a vain. The others, save for Richard, Bella, Albus, Remus and Severus(hidding near the other side of the wing)thought it was something to get rid of the effects of Blood root. Eodon sighed and smiled softly as color and warmth returned to his body, lightly stroking NightWings back as she hummed contently.

"That fool of a man! Not believing you when you said that you couldnt be near it."Richard hissed, clentching his fists untill his nails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

"Richard, I know you are troubled and so am I. I have spoken to Professor Hunter and he is deeply sorry that he didnt believe Eodon. He knows better now."Albus said, resting a hand on the elder vampires shoulder.

"Eveyone out! Eodon needs to rest after his ordeal."Poppy said, shooing everyone out of the infirmary so that Eodon could get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Eodon and the others were slowing growing closer, and Eodon had been pranked many times while pranking the Muaraders back thanks to Fred and George sending him things via the box. James, Remus and Sirius started including Eodon in their pranks against Slytherins, making sure to not hit Severus. Eodon sighed as he walked into Spell Weaving hating and yet loving that it was Tuesday as he smiled as he walked over to James and the others.

"Hey Eodon. Did you do the homework?"Lily asked, scooting over so that he could sit between her and Sirius.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy."Eodon said, brushing his hair back and smiling at his future mother.

Sirius was talking with Remus about a few things in lowered tones, while James was hurriedly trying to compleat his homework as Lily and Eodon talked about their classes. Severus appeared to be sleeping which Eodon knew that there had been a Death Eater meeting last night as he had felt the wards warp as the students left via porkety. Eodon looked up and smiled lightly at Severus who raised his head and chuckled as Severus blushed faintly at the smile. Everyone fell slient as Professor Moran entered the room, his long blond hair pulled back into a poney tail as he looked at the class. The class went simi smoothly as Eodon and Severus were paired together for the class period. They were trying to gain control over the other persons spell that they casted, and so far everyone was having a hard time save for Eodon, and Remus. Eodon had been trained before in stopping and control another persons spells by Albus, while Remus must have learned them from different sources.

"Damn it!"Severus cursed, making Eodon raise an eyebrow at the fact having heard the young Slytherin curse.

"What is it Severus?"he asked, walking over to stand beside his partner.

"I cant get this right!"Severus said, bowing his head as his hands clentched in anger.

"Here, let me show you what to do."Eodon said, moving behind the smaller teen and taking Severus' wand hand in his while his other hand went to the Slytherins hip.

"Your not going through the wand movements right, and you need to adjust your stance slightly."he said, putting slight pressure on Severus' hip so that the teen would move in the way he wanted.

Severus blushed heavly as he felt Eodons warmth press into his back, glad that they had decided to work in a more sucluded part of the classroom. Sirius sighed as James deflected the spell he sent at the raven haired teen and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw Eodon pressed against Severus' back, instructing the teen how to properly deflect and send back spells. James laughed and shook his head as Sirius cried out as he fell down, not really suprised as Sirius hadnt been paying attention.

"C'mon Siri, get your head back to Earth and pay attention."James said, lifting the tickling jinx and helping Sirius to his feet.

"Sorry Jamie."Sirius said, watching out of the corners of his eyes as Eodon beamed happily when Severus got control of a spell he sent.

"Paddy, you ok?"James asked, resting a hand on Sirius' shoulder as Remus and Lily walked over.

"I..Im just confused."Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Interesting, your only confused about classwork."Remus said, laughing as Sirius hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut it Moony! Im not kidding. Ever seince Eodon came here I've been getting more confused as ever."Sirius said, watching as Lily smirked.

"What is it Lils?"James asked, looking at his girlfriend with interest.

"Oh nothing."Lily said, smiling as she walked over to Eodon and Severus to talk.

--

Sirius growled and flopped down on his bed, looking fustrated at himself and his poor ability to learn. He ran a hand through his longish hair and sat up, looking around the dorm room and noting that NightWing was missing which ment she was most likely outside sunning, swimming or with Eodon.

-Eodon.Why the fuck do I have to get so flustered around him?-Sirius thought, running his hand down his face and closing his eyes as he laied back on his bed again.

Eodon opened the door to the dormroom, having just fought off another of Marabell Clarks attempt to get him to go out with her. He sighed and leaned against the closed door, wishing that NightWing was with him but nooooo, she just had to go for a swim in the Great Lake. Sirius opened his eyes and blinked when he saw Eodon leaning against the door, the teens eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly. Sirius knew that Eodon couldnt possibley be full human as he was alot stronger then a normal human should be as was deminstrated yesterday when Lucius, Bellatrix, and a few other Slytherins had cornered Lily and was teasing her.

--Yestesterday, After Lunch--

"Whats wrong mudblood? Not so strong that your little boytoy and his friends arent here are you now?"Lucius sneered, smirking as Lily backed away.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."Lily said, her emerald eyes showing anger and yet had an underlieing of fear hidden in their depths.

Severus gasped sliently as he saw Lucius, Bellatrix, Markus, Anna and Jason corner Lily, his eyes widening. He looked around but didnt see Remus, James or Sirius so he took off down the hall at a sprint. Severus collided with someone and fell onto the floor, a bitting mark on the tip of his tongue as he looked up at the person, but it died away when he saw that it was Eodon who was looking at him with worry.

"What is it Severu?"Eodon asked, helping the teen to his feet.

"Its Lily! Lucius and a few others have her cornered! I couldnt find James or the others."Severus said, watching with awe and fear as Eodons eyes hardened untill they became chips of ice.

Eodon brushed past Severus, the air growing colder as the young vampire walked towards Lucius and the group. Bellatrix turned around and paled when she saw the raw fury in Eodons normally kind and soft eyes. She tugged on Lucius' robe, making the blond turn around. Lily looked around Lucius and smiled greatfully when she saw Eodon, knowing that he would help her. Eodon snarled as Markus and Jason had Lily pinned against the wall between them, glidding over and stopping in front of the blond.

"Let her go now!"Eodon commanded, his voice dripping with anger and hatered.

"Why? Shes and no good mudblood."Lucius said, inwardly wincing when he felt air compress around him.

Eodon gripped Lucius' robe and flung the blond across the hallway, Severus watching with awe and fear from the safety of an alcove. Markus let go of Lily and ran towards Lucius but Jason gripped onto Lilys arm and looked at Eodon with fear. Eodon snarled and grabbed Jason around the throat, lifting the red haired teen off of the ground and slamming him against the wall, Jasons hand gripping at his arm in a feble attempt to get Eodon to let go.

"Eodon! Let him go!"Lily cried, watching as Jason struggled for breath.

Sirius, James and Remus ran into the hall, having heard Lilys cry from where they had come down the stairs. Remsu shrank away because his senses were going crazy with the amount of power that Eodon was lettingo out, while James ran over to Lily and held her. Sirius ran over to Eodon and wrapped his arms around the teens waist, struggling to pull him away from Jason. Eodon let go and stepped back, watching as Jason fell to the ground in a heap. Lucius ran over and helped Jason to his feet and glared at Eodon before running away down to the dungons.

--End Flash Back--

"Your staring Sirius."Eodon said, laughing when Sirius jumped.

"Shut it."Sirius said, smirking when Eodon shook his head and laughed.

"What were you doing?"Eodon asked, noting the burn marks on the floor from all the spells Sirius had tried to gain control of.

"That spell. I cant get the hang of it."Sirius said, standing up and moving to the middle of the dormroom with wand in hand.

Eodon watched as Sirius flung a spell and tried to gain control of it before it hit the wall. He shook his head and moved behind Sirius, resting a hand on the teens side and taking his hand in his own larger one like he had done with Severus.

"You need to focus on the spell and will it to bend under your will."Eodon said, his voice soft and deep in Sirius' ear, making the teen shiver lightly.

"Alright."Sirius said, trying not to dwell on the fact that Eodon was pressed up against his back tightly.

Eodon guided Sirius through the steps and the process untill Sirius was able to control a spell, smiling brightly as the teen cheered.

"Thanks Eodon. I owe yo-"Sirius said, trailing off as he turned his head to look at Eodon, noting that Eodons eyes were slightly darker as they looked at eachother.

"Your welcome Sirius."Eodon said, smirking inwardly when he felt Sirius shiver against him.

His hands rested lightly on Sirius' torso as they looked at eachother, neaither one wanting to pull away in fear of never being able to be this close to eachother. Eodon tilted his head slightly and leaned towards Sirius, Sirius' eyes drooping close as their faces drew closer.

"Hey guys!"James said, smiling brightly as he came into the dormroom.

Eodon and Sirius lept apart, Sirius letting his hair cover the blush on his cheeks as Eodon smiled back at James. James blinked and looked at Sirius who was watching Eodon as he walked out of the dormroom to go search for NightWing.

"Did I come in at a bad time?"James asked, looking at Sirius who glared at him.

"Oh no! Your timming was perfect James."Sirius said, causing all the pillows in the dorm to start beating James up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus groaned softly as he aparated into the Forbidden Forest, removing his Death Eater mask and stowing it away into one of the pockets of his robes. He hated the fact that his father had told the Dark Lord about his un-natural talents at potions, which the Dark Lord took an interest in. Now when ever he needed a potion done that he couldnt do he had Severus make it and then bring it to him and explain what it does and the side effects that it may cause. Severus sighed as he looked around the forest, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle as he heard a long, loud howl. He looked up at the sky through the trees and his eyes widened when he saw that it was the full moon.

-Oh god! Remus and the others are out tonight! I need to get out of here now!-Severus thought, hurring between the trees.

He froze when he heard growling comming from behind him, whipping around he saw a large wolf with brown fur and bright amber eyes stalking towards him. A doe(Lily), a stag, and a stag ran after the wolf, trying to get it to come away from Severus. Severus fell back onto the soft earth as Remus snarled at him, closing his eyes and holding his arms in front of his face. He blinked and lowered his arms when he heard something sail over him and collied with Remus. Severus watched as Remus fought with a large silver wolf, becoming a blur of silver and brown. Prongs, Padfoot, and Lightfoot watched the two wolves, knowing not to interfear unless they wanted to indanger their own lives. Remus let out a loud whine as he was pinned on his back, the silver wolf bitting his neck in a show of dominance.

Remus whined and submitted to the larger wolf and attempted to lick the wolfs muzzle. The silver wolf walked over to Severus and sat down in front of the fallen teen, his back to Severus and watching Remus' every move. The wolf snarled and snapped at Remus' face and legs when he came towards Severus growling, giving the werewolf a warning not to go near Severus at all. Remus was led away by the others and the silver wolf turned and looked at Severus, sniffing him and checking him over to make sure that the teen wasnt harmed. Severus blearly looked at the wolf before fainting, making the wolf sigh and heave the teen onto his back.

-The things I do to make sure others are safe.-Eodon said, smiling as Severus' hands clentched in his fur.

Eodon carried Severus up to the castle, in which the door opened to reveal Albus looking at him with worried eyes. Albus led Eodon to the infirmary where Poppy picked up Severus and started giving the teen potions that would help his body with the side-effects of the torture Voldemort put him through. Eodon groaned in pain as he changed back into his normal form, deep cuts linning his body as he sat down.

"What happened Eodon?"Albus asked, watching as Poppy started tending to Eodon.

"I knew that Severus had been called by Voldemort and was walking around the forest when I saw Remus starting to attack Severus. Me and Remus fought and I won. I staied with Severus untill they left then carried him back here."Eodon said, laying back on his bed and sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon woke up and groaned as he felt the stiffness of his joints. He looked to his right and saw Severus was watching him. Lily, James and Sirius were also looking at him as Remus slept, seeming to waite for him to explain why he was there. Eodon sighed and sat up in the bed, seeing that Remus was starting to wake up and smiled at the werewolf.

"Sorry about the fight last night, but I didnt really want Severus to get hurt."he said, laughing when everyone looked at him with shocked faces.

"So you were the silver wolf!"Lil said, nodding her head.

"Why didnt you tell us?"Sirius asked, looking hurt as he looked at Eodon.

"Its takes awhile for me to trust someone. Theres still alot that I have to tell you guys but it will take some time."Eodon said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Its alright Eodon, we know and we will be waiting when you want to tell us."James said, smiling as Eodon lifted his head and looked at them all.

Eodon smiled and nodded his head, standing up and walking over to Remus' bed as Severus did so as well. They spent the day in the infirmary, talking about their family and what their plans were. Eodon laughed and joked with Sirius and the others, knowing that he would tell them about what he really was sooner then later. He watched Severus out of the corners of his eyes, noting that Severus was glancing at him but also laughing and joking.

-I'll get him to start spying. I know he hates being a Death Eater.-he thought, smiling as NightWing flew through a window and landed on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now late September when Eodon got a letter in the box from Severus and Remus saying that they would be visiting for two days. Eodon laughed and jumped up from his bed, alearting James, Sirius, Remus and Frank who had been working on their homework. NightWing watched Eodon and shook her head, her eyes dancing brightly as she curled up in a patch of sunlight on the windowsill.

"What is it Eodon?"Frank asked, sitting up in his bed and watching the other teen sit down on his trunk.

"My godfathers are comming to visit for two days! Their comming this evening."Eodon said, beaming happily at the thought of seeing Remus and Severus.

"Thats good. Should we all go down there?"Remus asked, sitting up as well with a small smile.

"No, I'll bring them up after I greet them."Eodon said, pulling on his boots and walking towards the door.

"Hey Eodon! We'll meet up in the head boy and girl dorm."James said, watching as Eodon left nodding.

James and Lily were head boy and girl and had their own dorms, which were used when they wanted to hang out with Severus, plan pranks, or just be alone. James, Remus and Sirius went down to the common room and told Lily what was going on, all of them excited at the idea of meeting Luthor and Alex as Eodon had told them alot about the two men.

Eodon laughed when he saw Severus standing in the entrance hall with blond hair and dark blue eyes while Remus had dark redish brown hair and hazle eyes. He ran towards the two men and hugged them tightly, sighing happily before pulling back.

"Severus, Remus what are you two doing here?"Eodon asked, his eyes dancing as Severus shook his head.

"We're visiting you brat, and its Luthor and Alex while we're here."Severus said, smirking when Eodon rolled his eyes.

"How are you cub?"Remus asked, tilting his head to the side and looking Eodon over.

"Im fine. Oh and Severus, the younger you has a crush on me."Eodon said, laughing when Remus looked at his mate and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn! I remember that."Severus said, thinking back and offered a weak smile to his husband.

"Come on Luthor, Alex. The others are waiting in the Head boy and girl rooms. No doubt Severus is already there."Eodon said, leading the way up the stairs as Remus and Severus looked around with a far away look in their eyes.

Remus explained to Eodon that they both had a spell over them so that the younger Remus wouldnt be able to tell that they were the older versions of Remus and Severus. Eodon nodded and muttered the password to the picture that stood guard in front of the dorms, laughing when Sirius tumbled off of the couch because Lily swatted him over the head.

"What did he do know Lils?"he asked, walking over and helping Sirius to his feet.

"Said something rude."Lily said, looking at Sirius who hid behind Eodon.

"Everyone, theses are my godfathers, Luthor Kline and his husband Alex Kline."Eodon said, smiling as everyone nodded and smiled.

(A/N: Older Remus is now Alex and older Severus is Luthor. Just trying to cut down the confusion!)

Alex's eyes lingered on James and Lily but not long enough to draw attention as Sirius pulled out bottles of butterbeer and made room on the sofas for Alex and Luthor to sit down. They chatted away, Luthor telling everyone about their travels while Alex listened, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Oh! Eodon, 'Mione and the others send love."Alex said, pulling out a large basket with alot of different sweets and trinkets.

"Thanks Alex, I'll write to them tonight."Eodon said, smiling as he took the basket and sent it up to his dorm.

They talked untill it was nearing midnight, in which Alex and Luthor left to go to their rooms which Albus had provided for them as the teens went to their own rooms. Severus said goodbye in the hall before heading down to the main floor and then down to the dungons. Sirius and the others went back to their dorms and changed for bed, talking about different things before climbing into bed and drifting off. NightWing was curled up by Eodons side who was curled around her, Sirius was laying on his stomach with his face burried in the pillow, James on his right side snoring softly, Remus on his back sleeping quietly and Frank on his left side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius woke up slowly, seeing that it was still pitch black outside which made him wonder what woke him up. He floped down onto his back and closed his eyes, planning on going back to sleep before his eyes snapped open upon hearing what sounded like a whimper comming from one of the beds. Sirius sat up and pulled his curtains away from his bed, looking at James' bed before Remus', not hearing anything comming from them. He looked over to Eodons bed and blinked when he saw Eodons shadow thrashing in the dark.

-Crap! What am I going to do? I was never good with this kind of stuff-Sirius thought, carefully standing up and walking over to Eodons bed.

He pulled back the curtains and saw that NightWing was sleeping on top of Eodons trunk on a make shift bed made out of clothes and a robe. Eodon hissed in his sleep and turned onto his side, shuddering in what appeared to Sirius as fear. He climbed into Eodons bed beside the other teen and closed the curtains around them, casting a sliencing spell so tha the others wouldnt wake up. Sirius winced as Eodon cried out in fear and pain from his nightmare. He pulled the covers off of Eodon and straightened them out before climbing into the bed next to Eodon.

"Come on Eodon, wake up. Its just a nightmare."Sirius said, pulling Eodon into his lap and running a hand through the long hair.

Eodon whimpered and curled up into Sirius' arms, wrapping his arms around the lith body making Sirius blush heavly. He laied down and pulled Eodon on top of him, muttering softly into Eodons ear and running his hand through his hair. Slowly Eodon started calming down and rested his head on Sirius' chest, mummering softly and nuzzling into Sirius' chest.

-Aw damn! What the hell have I gotten myself into?-Sirius thought, deciding to settle down.

Sirius slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing that NightWing was watching them with bright happy eyes before curling back up and going to sleep as well. Both wizards, more so Sirius, would have alot of explaining to do when the others woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fin-  
Haha! Finally chapter 3 is compleat! I am so very sorry about the long waite, but I made my Supernatural fanfic and then I had to have my mom set a dead line to make sure I got this chapter posted by tomarrow(Monday). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I will try to get chapter 4 up sooner depending if I start my Zelda fic or not. Stupid ideas have been swarming in my head.

Preview for chapter 4:

"Eodon can I talk to you...alone?"

"Sure"

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I-I...I like you Eodon...as in more then a friend."

Mwhahahahahaha! Stay tune for chapter 4!

-Fin- 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chapter of Vampires Kiss and I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and to those who are wondering, yes Eodon and Sirius will be getting together soon! Maybe in this chapter maybe in the next you will have to stay tune and read. Remember I dont have a beta or spell check so please dont mind any spelling mistakes. Flames will be used in my fireplace to heat my house. James, disclaimer, Sirius warnings please oh and Lily pairings.

James: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. only the OC's that appear in the story.

Sirius: Warnings for: Violence, swaring, guyxguy relationships.

Lily: Pairings are: (older)Severusx(older)Remus, LuciusxNarcissa, onesided (younger)SeverusxEodon.

VEP: Please enjoy the new chapter! (Bows)

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-

Chapter 4. Severus and Remus leaving, Halloween Dance, Telling Eodon and Rejection combined with Healing, Telling The Others, Meeting Voldemort, Newest Spy, Everyone Knows and Revenge, "I cant".

Eodon sighed as he walked with Luthor and Alex to the forest, smiling faintly at his godfathers looked back at the castle with longing eyes, making Eodon smile sadly.

"Come on you two, you can always visit again."Eodon said, smiling as the two men nodded.

"Eodon, you just take care of yourself and tell us if you need anything."Remus said, his hair changing from red to sandy blond once more as Severus' went back to black.

Eodon smiled and nodded, walking a little ways into the forest untill they came to the parting point. Remus pulled Eodon into a tight hug and smiled, holding his cub tightly as he didnt want to let go of Eodon again. Eodon smiled lightly and pulled himself out of the werewolfs tight hold, moving over to Severus to give him a light hug.

"Take care of yourself brat."Severus said, his eyes glinting brightly in humor as Eodon smirked.

"You too git."Eodon said, watching as the two men walked a few feet away and pulled out a statue of a wolf.

"True Time."Remus said, the statue glowing brightly before they dissapeared with a flash of bright light.

Eodon held his hand up to block out the light and lowered it when he saw that Severus and Remus were gone. He sighed sadly and turned around, heading back to the castle where he knew that the others were waiting for him. Lily watched as Eodon came out of the forest, her eyes saddened when she saw that Eodons head was lowered with sadness, making her wonder just how far his godfathers lived. She notted that no one in the group really knew much about Eodon. Sirius, James, Remus and Lily looked at the entrance to the common room as the portait opened, Eodon walking through with a small smile.

"Hey guys."he said, smiling as NightWing flew over and landed on his shoulders, her tail instantly wrapping around his neck to steady herself.

"Hey. You gonna be okay Eodon?"James asked, putting his book down and watching as Eodon floped gracefully into another chair.

"Yeah I'll be ok. I'm just going to miss them."Eodon said, looking out one of the windows and watching as the sun steadily started to sink behind the trees of the forest.

Lily walked over and sat down on the arm of his chair, her eyes worried as she saw all the sadness in Eodons eyes. His eyes were much like hers, mostly because of the fact that they showed what he was feeling. Lily hated the fact that there was so much sadness and pain in Eodons eyes, and it made her wonder what he left behind when he came here to Hogwarts. Eodon blinked in suprise when he felt two thin arms wrap around his shoulders and was pulled towards Lily. He glanced at James and saw that his dad was smiling softly, which made him relax and loosely return his mothers embrace, glad that he was given the chance to come here to the past to start a new life as the friend of his human parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon blinked as he looked at the notice that was pinned up on the board in the common room, watching as fellow Gryffindors chatted about the anouncement. Sirius had dragged him down from the dorm where he had been writting a few letters to his friends and made him come into the common room to look at the board. When he saw the anouncement it made his eyes widen.

"I cant wait for the Halloween Ball!"

"I know! Oh god! What am I going to go as?"

He shook his head and turned around, seeing James, Sirius, Remus and Lily walking towards him.

"Eodon, are you going to go to the ball?"Sirius asked, laughing as Eodon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Eodon! We're all going as well. If you say no then I will get Alice, and a few other girls to pin you down and force you into a costume and make you go."Lily said, her eyes blazing as Eodon cowered lightly at her threat.

"Fine, I'll go."Eodon said, smiling faintly when Sirius and James cheered.

--

Richard laughed as Bella fussed with Eodons silk silver shirt, shaking his head and watching his son roll his eyes once more.

"Mother! I look fine."Eodon said, moving over to the mirrior and looking at his reflecting.

His hair was charmed longer, and straight, pulled back in a neat poney-tail while he wore a silver silk shirt that clung to his torso like a 2nd skin. The first few buttons of the shirt was unbuttoned, showing a small bit of his chest while black pants outlined his strong legs. Eodon opened his mouth and smirked at his fangs, glad that he decided to go a what he truely was, a vampire. Richard and Bella shook their heads with amusment when Eodon told them what he was going as. Eodon knew that Lily was going as a vampiress(Eodon laughed sliently at that), Sirius was a cat, compleat with moving tail, ears, fangs, claws and whiskers, Remus was a dementor(looked like the real thing too), James was a crazy muggle axe killer, Alice was a voodoo preistess, Frank was a troll, and Severus was a black panthor.

"Ready to go dance Eodon?"Richard asked, smiling as Eodon nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'll most likely make everyone drool over me...although Sirius is probley drawing alot of eyes because of his outfit."Eodon said, shivering lightly at the memory of Sirius clad in skin tight black leather.

Richard, Bella and NightWing watched as Eodon left the room, smiling and shaking their heads in amusment.

Eodon smirked as he walked into the Great Hall, everyones eyes turning to looking at him with awe and even lust. Eodon easily spotted his group of friends, shaking his head as he weaved through the large crowd of 6th and 7th years. Sirius blinked and leaned to the side, looking at Eodon with wide eyes as the others turned to look at the teen. Lily gasped lightly, her glowing emerald eyes wide with shock as her blood red lips parted in shock. Eodon let out a loud barking laugh, which he had gotten from the older Sirius when he was alive, as Lily ran towards him and flung herself at him.

"My vampire king! At last you are here!"Lily cried, smiling as Eodon laughed and spun in her around.

James laughed and shook his head as Eodon walked towards them, an arm draped around Lilys waist in a brotherly way. Severus smiled lightly at Eodon as Sirius instantly struck up a conversation with the teen. Music started pounding through the hall and students started pairing off to dance. Frank pulled Alice into the crowd and Eodon blinked as Lily started dragging him leaving a stunned James looking at them as Lily laughed and waved back at her boyfriend. Eodon looked at Lily as she turned to face him, his hands going to her waist as they started swaying to the fast beat. Smoke billowed into the hall, making it hard to see but for Eodon he could see perfectly.

"I can tell you like Sirius."Lily whispered, smirking when Eodons eyes widened.

"Dont tell me any different. James told me what happened when he came into your guys' dorm that one evening. Sirius was never that fustrated before."she added, smiling at Eodon as he nodded.

"I do like Sirius...alot. But there is alot that would make it very hard and near impossible for us to be together."Eodon said, looking away and spotting Sirius dancing with Remus and James.

"Eodon, look at me."Lily said, grabbing Eodons face between her hands, her red nails contrasting sharply against Eodons pale skin as he looked down at her.

"If you love someone enough, then that love can over come many different things that life will throw at you. Even death."she said, smiling softly as she stepped away from Eodon and walked over to James to dance with him.

Eodon watched Lily with deep respect for his human mother, a light smile on his face. He smiled at Sirius as the teen walked towards him, watching Sirius' black tail wave in time with the beat of the music.

"Care to dace kitty?"Eodon asked, smirking as Sirius blushed and nodded his head, allowing Eodon to lead him farther into the dancing crowd.

That night, Eodon danced with many people, including James, Severus, Remus, Frank, Alice, Maranda(Ravenclaw) and a few other students. Eventually the group of friends parted outside of the Great Hall and dragged themselves up to their dorms. Sirius' tail was dissapearing along with his ears, claws and fangs while Remus removed the different charms he had put on himself in order to appear like a real dementor. James had removed his mask and stowed his things away in his trunk for another time, Eodon just stripped off his clothes, leaving on his boxers, and went into the bathroom with NightWing on his shoulder.

(I can tell you had a nice time.)NightWing said, perching on a sink as Eodons fangs shrank to that of a normal person.

(That I did. It was interesting to say the least)Eodon said, smiling as his nails dulled.

He pulled on black sleeper pants and picked NightWing up in his arms, walking back out into the main dormroom and seeing that everyone was collasped on their beds. Eodon shook his head, chuckling softly as he sat down on his bed and pulled out a vile of oil, rubbing it into NightWings scales as she hummed happily. NightWing curled up on Eodons chest as he laied back and pulled the curtains around the bed, easily falling into a deep and contented sleep along with Eodon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week, Eodon noticed that Severus was acting oddly around him. Severus had taken to being really shy and not meeting Eodons eyes when ever they talked about potions or homework. He had an idea that it was because Severus liked him, but wasnt sure and really wasnt looking towards telling Severus that he didnt feel the same way. Lily and the others also noticed the way Severus was acting and smiled softly at the two raven haired teens. Sirius scowled lightly when ever Eodon went to the library to spend some time with Severus, but knew that he would feel like that because of his affection towards the taller teen. There was just something about Eodon that made it hard not to fall for Eodon, and only a few people found something not to like about the teen(coughLuciuscough).

Severus walked up to Eodon after Healing, smiling as Eodon looked at him with kind eyes.

"Eodon can I talk to you...alone?"Severus asked, looking at James and the others.

"Sure."Eodon said, smiling as he picked up his bag and followed Severus out of the infimary and into a private classroom.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"he asked, tilting his head as he leaned back against a dusty desk, watching as Severus shifted uneasily.

"I-I...I like you Eodon...as in more then a friend."Severus said, bitting his lower lip and looking at Eodon throug his bangs.

Eodon sighed and ran a hand throug his hair, looking sadly at Severus as the shorter teen looked back at him.

"Severus...Im sorry but I dont like you in that way. Your a great friend, but that is all I want."he said, walking over to Severus and resting his hands on the teens shoulders.

"I-I understand Eodon. I could see that you like Sirius and I hope that everything works out."Severus said, smiling lightly as he walked out of the classroom.

Eodon sighed and sank down into a chair, putting his head in his hands and shaking his head. Wondering how the hell he could let this happen. He hated destroying someones hope, even more so when said person was a close friend. Severus fled to his dorm room, shutting and locking the door before laying down in his bed and curling up in a ball, tears flowing down his face as he swore his heart was breaking.

--

Eodon woke up early the next morning, knowing that he would have to find Severus and talk to him. NightWing opened her eyes to watch Eodon hurry to get dressed, wondering what he was up to. She sniffed the air before closing her eyes, breifly connecting her mind to Eodons and went through what happened last night.

(Good luck.)she murmmered, watching as Eodon sprinted out of the dorm room and down the stairs.

Eodo shook his head and hurried down a corridor to where he knew a secret passage way was. He passed by a classroom and skidded to a halt, turning to look at the closed door.

-What the hell?-he thought, walking over to the door and putting his hand on the wooden surface.

Eodon sighed as he felt Severus' magic seeping through the door, his eyes showing worry for his friend. He pushed against the door with his magic, closing his eyes as he worked to undo the locking spell that the Slytherin had put on it. He smiled slightly as the door opened and slipped through, closing and relocking the door behind him. Severus was sitting on a windowsill, dressed in his normal black pants and white shirt. His bag and rode were thrown onto a chair as he looked out at the cloudy sky, his eyes looking worn and tired. Eodon shook his head and sliently made his way towards Severus untill he was standing beside the teen.

"I am sorry that you feel so strongly about me and that I dont feel the same way."he said, looking at Severus as he wipped around with his wand drawn.

"Eodon! But how did you get in?"Severus asked, shaking his head and hidding his face behind a curtain of hair.

"You know the answer."Eodon said, smiling as Severus nodded.

"It hurts you know? Liking someone and then having them not feel the same way."Severus said, his head bowed.

Eodon gently hooked a finger under Severus' chin and lifted his head so that they were looking at eachother. He smiled sadly and pulled Severus into a embrace, sighing softly as Severus stiffened and then relaxed.

"I know how you feel Severus, really I do. I had the same thing happen to me when before I came here. But, there will always be another person for you out there. Sometimes right in front of your eyes."he said, pulling back and resting his hands on Severus' shoulder as he smirked at the teen.

"Wha?"Severus asked, his eyes wide as he looked confused at Eodon.

"Look closely at everyone in our group and keep your eyes open for different signs."Eodon whispered, smiling as he walked towards the door and left Severus standing there looking confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November came to Hogwarts with chilly winds and harsh mornings. James and Sirius were almost always complaining because they had to go out in the early mornings for Quidditch pratice in which Eodon was glad that he hadnt told them about his brooms. It was becoming harder for Eodon to make excuses for him leaving in the mornings to go down and see Poppy to get the blood that he needed to last the day. Remus and Severus were trying to cover for him as they both knew what he was, but it was becoming harder as James, Lily and Sirius were starting to wonder about their friend. After one time when Sirius followed him, Eodon decided it was time to tell James, Lily and Sirius about him being a vampire.

"I wonder what Eodon wanted to talk to us about?"Alice said, sitting down on Franks lap in the Head Boy and Girl dorm.

"Not sure."James said from where he was sitting on the couch with Lily beside him.

Severus and Remus smiled lightly and looked at eachother, to which Remus looked away with a small blush making Severus tilt his head ot the side with suprise. The door opened as Eodon came through, looking scared while NightWing cooed softly in his ear trying to calm him down.

"Hey. The reason I had everyone come here is because I think its time to let you all know 'what' I really am."he said, standing in front of the group and looking at the others.

Lilys head was tilted as she looked at Eodon while James had an eyebrow raised. Frank looked confused as did Alice and Sirius. Remus smiled at Eodon while Severus nodded and sliently told him to go on and not to be so scared.

"Im...Im not a human. I mean I was a human once but I havent been for a year and a few months now."Eodon said, bitting his lower lip and looking at everyone.

"What do you mean your not a human Eodon?"James asked, looking Eodon over carefully.

"What I mean is that Im a vampire. Luthor and Alex are my human godfathers but Richard and Bella are my vampire parents. I was turned the summer of my 6th year."Eodon said, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Everyones eyes were wide and James and Sirius looked to Remus and Severus, looking shocked when the two teens smiled at Eodon and stood up. Remus rested a hand on Eodons shoulder and smiled softly, muttering in the vampires ear to let them see what he really looked like. Eodon looked suprised but nodded his head, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as his fangs grew to sharpened points, his eyes glowed even brighter as his nails lengthened into sharp claws.

"Wow! So at Holloween you went as what you really look like."Lily said, standing up and walking over to Eodon so that she could look at him closer.

"Yeah, Remus found out because hes a werewolf and Severus because it was the only way to really get his trust when we met. Im sorry that I kept the rest of you in the dark."Eodon said, looking at the others with worry.

"Dont worry about it Eodon. Its alright that you didnt trust us at the begining."Alice said, standing up and hugging Eodon tightly.

"Yeah really. Your still you and if being a vampire is what you are then thats fine. Hell now Remus wont be left out in being the only one who isnt human."James said, laughing as Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius smiled and stood up, walking over to Eodon and hugging the vampire tightly, telling him that it was alright and that they werent mad. Eodon smiled at all of his friends, wonding how he was so lucky that everyone understood and still liked him even though he was a vampire. Everyone spent the rest of Saturday talking, only leaving the room to use the bathroom and get food. Eodon learned that Frank and Alice knew about Remus because they had over heard the group talking about one of their trips and told the others that they wouldnt tell anyone about Remus being a werewolf. Eodon laughed when he was told about all the different things that the group had gotten into, glad that he had decided to tell them about himself. He told them the reason why he had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his head was because of the accident that killed his parents. Everyone listened as Eodon told them about his home(altering somethings like the fact that hes from the future)and his friends, smiling and listening to all of the pranks he had pulled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in the middle of November, Eodon and Severus were in a abandoned classroom where they spent time eaither talking or working on homework together. Severus accepted the fact that Eodon didnt like him and moved on, finding himself slowly growing attatched to Remus which suprised him. Eodon looked up sharply when Severus let out a pained hiss, clutching his left upper arm in pain. He stood up and quickly walked over to Severus, rolling the sleeve of the teens robe up and exposing the black dark mark. Severus looked at him with sorrow, as he knew that Eodon opposed Voldemort strongly because the monsters ideas and also the fact that Voldemort was trying to get vampires onto his side with the promise of human blood.

"I have to go Eodon, theres nothing I can do but go."he said, standing up and pulling out a shrunken white mask and black robes.

"Im going with you. I know that Voldemort has been wanting to meet the newest addition to Hogwarts."Eodon said, having read Lucius' mind while the blond was muttering to his friends.

"What! I cant let you go that Eodon!"Severus cried, looking at Eodon in shock as the vampire waved his hand, locking the door untill they came back.

"I would rather go with you then have Lucius take me."Eodon said, smiling sadly as he picked up the white mask and placed it over Severus' face.

Eodon gripped Severus' arm and closed his eyes, teleporting them to the forest where Severus apparated them to Riddle manor. Outside the grounds were large, and Severus looked at Eodon who nodded, letting Severus tie his arms behind his back with chains befor taking his arm and leading him into the manor and through the many halls. Severus pulled a blindfold over Eodons eyes before the entered the throne room, pushing the doors open and leading his friend into the large room. Death Eaters linned the room, some bowing before Voldemort while the others took their places.

"Ah Severus, I see you captuered the new student."Voldemort said, standing up and walking towards the two teens.

"Yes m'lord, I tricked him into thinking we were friends."Severus said, the sheilds in his mind going up as he bowed beforeVoldemort.

Lucius gulped sliently, having been ordered to get Eodon into the meeting weeks ago only to have Severus do his job. Voldemort turned to look at Eodon, smirking as he saw the teen still and mouth open in order to breath properly. He could tell just by the teens skin color that the teen was a vampire, which made his smirk widen. Eodon was having a hard time not gagging, the smell of fear, blood and much more was driving him nearly insane, and what was worse was that he could tell that Voldemort knew. Voldemort reached up and gently untied the blind fold, his eyes glimmering brightly as emerald and violet eyes met his own.

-He is indeed a rare vampire. I will make him my own even if he does not wish it.-he thought, smirking as Severus went to his place in the circle.

Severus watched Eodons nails lengthen, knowing that his friend was angered and he couldnt blame him. Voldemort was broadcasting his thoughts and it made Severus' blood run cold at the thought of Voldemort wanting to make Eodon his.

"Welcome little vampire."Voldemort said, noting Lucius' eyes widen when the word vampire left his mouth.

"Yes Lucius, he is a vampire. I am dissapointed in you Lucius, you have failed me and that made Severus carry out your task."Voldemort said, turning and looking at the blond with angered eyes.

"Im deeply sorry m'lord. I tried."Lucius saidm dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

Eodon closed his eyes as Voldemort raised his wand, Lucius' screams sounding through the room echoing in his ears. Lucius shakly stood up, panting and leaning into Narcissa who was standing next to him. Voldemort turned around once more and smirked at Eodon again, noting the teens shiver to which he took as fear when it was really in hate. Eodon jerked his head away from Voldemort as the monster ran his hand hand through his hair, snarling and meeting the bright red eyes.

"Severus, you will take Eodon back and leave him, let his wonder about the power and freedom I can offer him and his family."Voldemort said, smirking as Severus nodded and walked over to Eodon, grabbing his arm and taking him out of the room.

Severus took them back to the forest, where Richard and Bella were waiting with their arms crossed. Eodon sighed and rubbing the back of his head, glad that Severus had taken off the chains.

"Eodon, what were you thinking?"Richard asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"I needed to see where Voldemort stands. I now know how many he has on his side that he trusts in his ranks."Eodon said, swiftly walking through the forest and towards the castle, Severus and his parents following.

"Where are we heading Eodon?"Severus asked, running towards the vampire so that he could see him properly.

"I think its time that you have a new position in the war, as a spy for Albus."Eodon said, stopping and looking at Severus.

"What!"Severus cried, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Severus I know that you hate being Voldemorts potions master. By becoming a spy for Albus you will be helping Albus and the other wizards and witches who are fighting have a chance."Eodon said, resting a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Alright Eodon."Severus said, sighing and walking towards the castle with the others following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus looked at the two teens in front of him, his hands folded as his blue eyes scanning Severus closely. Eodon leaned back in his seat, rubbing NightWings back as she laied on his lap and hummed happily. Severus sighed and looked back at Albus, meeting his eyes which made the older wizard smiled lightly.

"I see that you mean what you say. It wont be easy being a spy, there are many dangers to it and that includes the possibility of Voldemort discovering the fact that your a spy."he said, his face grave as he watched the raven haired teen.

"I know headmaster, but I want to do this! I have to. I was wrong to take the mark in the first place and I want to have a chance to help in the war."Severus said, his voice strong which made Eodon smile softly.

"Very well Severus, you shall start spying and report to me what happens during the meetings as soon as you come back."Albus said, smiling lightly as Severus nodded.

"Now go to bed, I have to talk to Eodon alone."he said, watching as Severus looked at Eodon before going out of the room.

"What is it Albus?"Eodon asked, blowing his bangs away from his face.

"I know that you hate Voldemort, but you have to remember not to kill him. It could alter many lives including your future life. I know it will be saving many but it will change to much."Albus said, watching as Eoodn sighed and nodded.

"I know sir, but I hate on how he is treating everyone, including my race! He makes us his slave and orders us to kill. I saw three other vampires in his ranks today, all leaders of different clans. While one wanted to follow him the other two didnt but were forced by fear."Eodon said, his eyes blazing while NightWing hummed, trying to calm him.

(Calm down Eodon! Please, your magic is making my ears ring.)She said, looking up at him as he blinked and started calming down.

"I know that things are unfair, but you know that this is war as you have been through a war before. Hogwarts is helping teens have the last few years of being carefree and happy before being thrust into a world of war and death."Albus said, watching as Eodon nodded slowly.

"I know, its just hard. I see James and the others looking out the windows at night, and know that they are wondering about their families. I just want everything to be alright."Eodon said, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Albus stood up and walked around his desk, placing a gentle hand on Eodons shoulder. Eodon looked up and blinked, smiling softly and nodding his head. Albus watched as NightWing stood up and climbed up onto Eodons shoulders and wrapped her tail around his neck before he stood up. They walked to the door and Eodon promised that he would come up if he needed to talk about anything. Albus sighed as he walked over to one of the windows, spotting a few of Richards clan members walking through the trees of the forest.

"Things will be hard for us all."he said, closing his eyes and sighing once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Eodon walked into the Great Hall for lunch, pulling his hair back into a low poneytail before he looked up, seeing that everyone was looking at him with fear and awe. Sirius and Remus rushed towards him and pulled him through the hall and to the table, sitting him down before sitting beside him. Whispers broke out like the hissing of many snakes, in which Eodon heard his name comming from many of the other students.

"Eodon, everyone knows!"Lily hissed, glaring at a few of the other Gryffindores who were staring.

"What! How the fuck did they find out?"Eodon asked, looking around the hall.

"Lucius. He came in and told the whole school. The headmaster talked with everyone, telling them that everythings safe and you dont drink human blood."James said, glaring at the blond Slytherin who was watching Eodon with a smirk.

"Well looks like everyone just has to get used to having a vampire in the school."Eodon said, sighing as he started pilling food onto his plate.

Everyone nodded and went to talking about their classes, not really paying attention to the other students who were looking at them with interest. There was no doubt that Eodon would be avoided by some students but thanks to Albus telling everyone that he didnt hunt humans(although he does drink their blood but only what Poppy gives him) and that he hunted animals deep in the forest, everyone mostly went back to normal.

--

Eodon sighed as him and the others walked out of Spell Weaving, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the muscles pull under his hand. James and Sirius were trying to convince him to get Lucius back, but he already had something in mind. Lily caught the gleam in his eyes when Lucius and his group walked past, making her raise an eyebrow. Severus walked by and looked at Eodon, smirking and nodding his head before going to his class. Eodon and the others had a break, which they were planning on spending doing their homework. While Sirius and James complained about having homework, they were accutally doing well in all their classes thanks to asking for help.

"So Eodon, what do you have planned for Malfoy?"Lily asked, smirking as James, Sirius and Remus turned to look at him with interest.

They were all sitting on Eodon and Sirius' bed, Frank and Alice were sitting on Franks bed which was to the right of Eodons bed while Sirius' bed was to the left. Sirius and Eodon were sitting down on one side of Eodons bed while Remus was sitting on the other side. James and Lily were sitting on Sirius' bed. All three beds had text books strewn across the covers, opened to different pages as they all had essays to write in different classes. Eodon smirked as he looked up from his translation, looking at the eager eyes.

"Severus let me into the Slytherin dorm and I got into Malfoys bedroom. I charmed all his clothes the color of Gryffindore, also if he tried to wear someone elses clothes, the clothes burn off at different times. So he could be sitting down to dinner when all of a sudden his clothes burn off leaving him naked."Eodon said, watching as everyone fell to the ground laughing.

"Dear god! Your a natural Eodon!"James said, laughing as he sat up on the bed again.

"I cant waite untill dinner."Remus said, his eyes dancing brightly as everyone else nodded.

--

Eodon and the others walked into the Great Hall and sat down so that they could see the Slytherin table clearly. Severus walked in not long after they sat down, covering his mouth with his hand so that no one would see that he was laughing. Eodon caught Severus' eye and smirked when Severus nodded.

"Alright, get ready."he hissed, watching as Lily pulled out a muggle video camera that she had charmed to work in the school.

Lucius walked in, wearing what looked like one of his friends clothes. He looked slightly put off while Narcissa muttered into his ear about something. They all sat down and started eating, Eodon and his group hardly looking at the food in front of them as they waited for the rest of the prank to fall into place. Suddenly a loud cry was heard from the Slytherin table as Narcissa screamed. Everyone looked towards the Slytherin table before bursting out in laughter as Lucius grabbed one of his friends robes and drapped it across his hips, making his way out of the hall as everyone laughed as a sign appeared and in bright flashing pink letters said: "Any guys want some of me follow my arse.". Eodon, James, Sirius, and Remus fell off of the bench in laughter as the hall shook with the force of laughter from the students. What made things better was that the robe dissapeared just as Lucius walked out of the hall, showing everyone his arse.

"Oh my fucking god Eodon! You are crule!"Lily said, laughing as she pulled James up onto the bench again.

"That is what I call revenge."Eodon said, chuckling as he sat down again and started eatting dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed and layed back on his bed, hardly believing that November was comming to a close and December was almost here. Frost was now on the ground everyday while everyone was talking about what they would do for the holidays. Eodon was also wondering about it, as Richard and Bella never really did anything save for getting him gifts. He was hoping that he would be able to stay at James' house as he was telling everyone that his parents were going away and him and Sirius would have the place to themselves. Sirius blinked and looked around as he entered the dormroom, glad that Eodon was alone for once. He had heard about Eodon turning Severus down, and while he felt bad for the Slytherin, he was slightly happy because it ment that he had a chance with the handsome vampire.

"Hey Eodon."he said, smiling as he closed the door and walked over to Eodons bed.

"Hey Siri."Eodon said, smiling and leaning up on his elbows as Sirius sat down on the edge of his bed.

He tilted his head when he saw that Sirius was fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, looking on edge. Sirius sighed and looked up at Eodon, sealing himself for something.

"Eodon...I-I like you, more then I should."Sirius said, looking into Eodons eyes.

Eodon blinked and felt happiness whell up in his chest, before worry and greif replaced it. He sat up and looked down at his hands in his lap, not really liking what he would have to tell Sirius. Sirius held his breath and watched Eodon closely, waiting for an answer.

"I cant like you back Sirius, and you shouldnt like me more then a friend."Eodon said, raising his head and looking at the teen with sadness in his eyes.

"What? Why not? I can like you if I want to Eodon!"Sirius said, tears clouding his vision as he reached out towards Eodons hand with his.

"I cant Sirius!"Eodon said, turning his head with tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fin-

Mwhahahahahahahahaha!! I am so very evil for leaving off at this point but I am! What will Sirius do and what does Eodon mean by he cant? Stay tuned for chapter 5! Please R&R!

Preview for chapter 5:

"Hey Eodon!"

"Fred! George! What the hell are you two doing here?!"

-Fin- 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright people! Here is chapter 5 of VK as I know all of you want to find out why Eodon is reacting to Sirius' confession like he did. Oh and Im so happy! My b-days is comming up and then I shall be 17!!!!(cheers) Anywho James disclaimer, Sirius warnings, and Lily pairings please! Remember I dont have spell check or a beta so dont mind my spelling people! Flames will be used to keep my hands warm as I type in the early mornings because my hands often feel like they will fall off. Also Eodons clan is called the Mindnight Clan.

James: VEP doenst own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's that are in the story.

Sirius: Guyxguy relation ships, violence and swaring are in the chapter.

Lily: The pairings are: RichardxBella, LuciusxNarcissa(mentioned), EodonxSirius, SeverusxRemus, JamesxLily, and FredxGeorge.

VEP: Oh! In this chapter there is a section called Whats going on Back Home, that is when the story goes to the future and tells whats happening there. Sorry if theres any confusion.

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-

Chapter 5. Into the Clans depths, Reasearching and Plans, Confrontation and Kisses, Whats going on Back Home, Severus and Remus, Fred and George come to visit, Pranks and Peparing, Vampires Battle.

-----------------------------Recap of last chapter----------------------

"Eodon...I-I like you, more then I should."Sirius said, looking into Eodons eyes.

Eodon blinked and felt happiness whell up in his chest, before worry and greif replaced it. He sat up and looked down at his hands in his lap, not really liking what he would have to tell Sirius. Sirius held his breath and watched Eodon closely, waiting for an answer.

"I cant like you back Sirius, and you shouldnt like me more then a friend."Eodon said, raising his head and looking at the teen with sadness in his eyes.

"What? Why not? I can like you if I want to Eodon!"Sirius said, tears clouding his vision as he reached out towards Eodons hand with his.

"I cant Sirius!"Eodon said, turning his head with tears in his eyes.

--------------------------------Now onto the new chapter!--------------------------------

Sirius felt his heart clentch with sadness and confusion as Eodon stood up and swiftly walked out of the room. He curled up on Eodons bed and closed his eyes, tears streaming down as he felt his heart break. Millions of questions raced through his mind, like what did Eodon mean that he couldnt like him back? Remus tentivly knocked on the door to the dormroom and peeked his head in, his eyes saddening when he saw Sirius crying on Eodons bed. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him before walking over to his friends side.

"What did he mean Moony? I dont understand."Sirius croaked, lifting his head and looking at Remus.

"I know Padfoot, I dont get it eaither. I think you should go talk to Eodons family, they might know something."Remus said, gently pulling Sirius up so that he was sitting.

"Yeah but where are they? No one knows because no ones been that far into the forest."Sirius said, wipping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"Go to the edge and call out Richard and Bellas name. Someone should come and ask you why you want to see them and tell them that its about Eodon. I know that vampires are protroling the edge of the forest."Remus said, smiling softly as Sirius nodded his head and stood.

"Thanks Remmy, no wonder your part of the group, you always have the right thing to say."Sirius said, smiling and pulling his friend into a warm hug before walking out of the room.

Remus shook his head and smiled, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He pulled a book from his bedside table and waited, knowing Eodon would be back because Sirius was gone. Remus looked up from his book towards the door, planning on getting Eodon to talk to him at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius pulled his robes around him tighter as the chilled wind whipped around him, making him shiver lightly. He bit his lower lip as he walked towards the edge of the forest, seeing shadows moving through the trees and figured that they were the guards Remus was talking about. One of the shadows stopped and a man with long red hair and hazle eyes stepped out of the trees as Sirius came closer, his eyes glowing brightly as he waited for Sirius to stop.

"What do you need? The full moon isnt till two weeks from now."he said, arching a fine eyebrow as Sirius shivered from the cold.

"I need to talk to Eodons parents Richard and Bella. I need to ask them something and its important."Sirius said, looking up at the man who looked suprised.

"Very well, but mind if you make one move out of line we wont hesitate to kill you."the man said, narrowing his eyes as Sirius nodded in understanding.

Sirius walked through the trees after the guard and looked around as they easily stepped onto a hidden path that was often used by deer and other animals that lived in the forest. He ducked under branches and even had to jump over a small creek. Sirius' eyes widened when the guard led him to a large curtain of black shadows, his eyes looking around and saw that the shadow expanened for awhile.

"Come, the clan is through here."the guard said, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder and leading him through the curtain.

Sirius' mouth dropped open in awe, looking around at all of the make-shift houses and the shear number of vampires who were walking around. The vampires turned and watched as Sirius was led towards the very back of the area, whispers passing between them at the sight of a human wizard amoung them was an odd occurance unless it was Albus and even that was rare and few. Sirius gulped as the guard knocked on the oak door of a large house, watching as Richard opened the door and looked at him with suprise then worry.

"What is it Sirius? Is Eodon alright?"he asked, nodding to the guard who bowed and walked away.

"Y-Yeah Eodons alright, but I was wondering if I could talk to you in private without Eodon knowing."Sirius said, bitting his lower lip at the elder vampires stare.

"Come in."Richard said, stepping aside and letting Sirius walk into the large house.

Sirius looked around as Richard led him to a study, seeing Bella sitting down on a comfortable sofa and he bowed his head in respect. Bella set her book down and looked at her husband with questioning eyes, only to looked suprised when he shook his head.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Sirius?"she asked, making room on the sofa for Richard as Sirius sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well I told Eodon that I like him more then a friend, and I mean I really do like him. But he looked sad and told me that he couldnt like me back, I asked him why and he just snapped at me before walking away."Sirius said, eyes downcast as Richard and Bella shared a look of understanding.

"Sirius, how much do you know about vampires?"Richard asked, smiling lightly when Sirius' face turned a light shade of red.

"Not much."Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well every vampire will have only one mate for the rest of their lives, much like werewolves. But with vampires after they have found their mate and claimed said mate they need to drink their blood everyday to strengthen the bond."Bella explained, smiling as Richard wound one of his arms around her waist.

"If the vampires mate is not another vampire, the vampire gives their mate two options, eaither to let the vampire turn them or to live as long as the vampire does after they bond. Most vampires dont even give their mate the option of being turned because they dont want to see it happen and also because they dont want to hurt their mate."Richard added.

"Waite, are you two saying that Im Eodons mate?"Sirius asked, looking up at the two elder vampires.

"We dont know, only Eodon would know if you are his mate or not. Also Sirius, every month a vampire has to deal with bloodlust. Now normally a vampire 4 years and older can control their bloodlust to where they wont attack anything that is living. With Eodon though, he is only 2 years old as a vampire, so every other month on the full moon he has to come here to the clan to go through his bloodlust so that no one in the castle gets harmed."Bella said, resting her head on Richards shoulder and looking saddened by what she said.

"Bloodlust is a time when our instints take control and over rule our judgment. Other vampires who support their darker sides embrace their bloodlust and dont try to control it, aiming instead to bring it out more and more."Richard said, his eyes darkened with anger which made Sirius squirm in his seat.

"Sirius, you are a very bright man, and Eodon would be lucky to have you. But I think our son is worried about hurtting you even if he didnt mean it. He hates seeing those he holds dear get hurt."Bella said, standing up and smiling at Sirius.

"Talk to our son, and learn more about our race. There are books on that table about us and our rules and structor. Read them and then find Eodon."Richard said, nodding to three books stacked neatly on the table near by.

Sirius nodded and stood up, thanking Richard and Bella as he grabbed the books and walked out of the house. The same guard who showed him where the clan was led him back out and through the forest, telling him not to tell anyone where the clan was staying in the forest. Sirius sighed as he walked up to the castle, knowing that he would have a long week of reading ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now James may not come off as the brightest bulb in the room but even he could tell when something was bothering Sirius. He blinked as he watched Sirius hurry through all their lessons, trying to get done with the class work only to pull out a thick book and start reading! What puzzled James the most was the looks of pride and interest Remus was sending towards Sirius whenever he saw the mutt reading. James had tried to asked Sirius what he was reading about but Sirius just smiled at him and told him not to worry and that everything was alright.

"Jamie...Jamie! C'mon class ended and Lilys waiting."Remus said, poking James in the side which caused James to jump to his feet.

"Damnit Moony! Dont poke me."James said, swatting at Remus who was laughing.

"Cant help it when you space out James."Remus said, walking towards out into the hallway with James running after him.

"Have you noticed something? Sirius is alot quieter and Eodon never really stays in the same room as Sirius alone any more."James said, looking at Eodons back as the vampire talked with Frank and Alice.

"I dont know what it could be James. Why not just leave them alone and let them figure it out."Remus said, knowing what really was going on between their friends.

Thanks to Remus' senses he could tell when two people were ment to be together aka soul mates. Now with vampires it was different for him to sense it. Eodons magical aura was dampened by his vampire aura which made it harder to tell who the young vampire was ment to be with, but after days and days of studing up on vampires with Lily and Severus, he had finally figured it out and was very shocked and yet happy. Remus had noticed that Eodon was very protective of Sirius which was a common trait for vampire to express towards their mate, sneering at anyone who looked at their mate and letting out killing intent at anyone who touched their mate. Even though Eodon and Sirius werent talking that much he had seen Eodon do all thoses things ever seince they met.

"Hey Eodon, what do you plan on doing for Christmas break?"James asked, running over to Eodon and slinging an arm around the other teens shoulders.

"Not sure. My parents dont really do anything for the holidays."Eodon said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he wondered what James was trying to get at.

"You wanna come and stay at my place? My parents will be gone for most of the break and Remus, and Sirius will be staying as well."James said, smiling brightly when Sirius looked up from the book and nodded.

Eodon blinked at the offer, not having expected to be invited to stay with James and the others. He smiled and nodded his head yes, laughing when James cheered and hugged him. Sirius and Remus laughed and walked up so that they were on eaither side of Eodon, soon talking with the vampire about James' parents who were both in the Order and what they did during the break. Lily smiled and talked with James about Severus, telling him that the Slytherin would be able to come as he had a friend in his house that would cover for him. James was glad that Severus was able to get away from his family, knowing that the slient teen was never really happy going back to his family.

The day was quickly comming to a close, Eodon and the others went to their classes and came back out gripping about the sheer amount of class work that they were being given by their teachers. Eodon kept on glancing towards Sirius in their classes, feeling his heart breaking at the thought of hurting Sirius and yet his heart pulled to be with the other teen. He knew that Sirius was his mate, and yet the thought of hurtting Sirius on the days he went into bloodlust made him hurt just at the thought. He shook his head as they walked back up to the dorms, mentally going over what classes he had work in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius peeked his head in the door of their dorms, smiling when he saw Eodon working on homework and that he was the only one in the room. He slipped through the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it so that no one would be able to get in and Eodon couldnt get out for the time being. Eodon looked up with a raised eyebrow, his eyes slightly widening when he saw who it was.

"What is it Sirius?"he asked, closing his book after marking it with a slip of paper.

"I noticed that you dont want to be alone with me..and I want to talk to you about something."Sirius said, walking over and sitting down on his bed so that he was facing Eodon.

Eodon sighed and put his things on his trunk, knowing that he would have time to do them later. He looked at Sirius and folded his legs under him, NightWing curled up on one of his pillows dozing lightly.

"Eodon, I went and talked to your parents."Sirius started, blinking when Eodon gasped lightly.

"You were allowed to talk to my parents!"Eodon said, looking shocked at the news and even more so when Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, and they told me about bloodlust and that your still trying to get control over it. Is that why you wont be with me? Because you think that you'll hurt me?"Sirius asked, watching as Eodon stood up and walked over, sitting down next to him with a small sigh.

"Yes but there is more to it. I lose compleat control when I go into bloodlust. I've hurt my parents before because of it! Thats why I dissapear every other full moon into the forest farther away from the castle and Remus' prowling grounds so that I wont run into anyone. I cant hurt you Sirius."Eodon said, looking at the shorter teen with saddened eyes.

"I dont care Eodon! Your parents gave me books and I've read all about vampires and the different stages that they go through. Eodon I can help you."Sirius said, resting a hand on Eodons knee.

"I want to be with you Sirius, but there is so much that can happen."Eodon said, bowing his head as he looked at Sirius out of the corners of his eyes.

Sirius smiled lightly and lifted Eodons head with one of his hands, looking at him in the eyes.

"When have I been known to back down when things get hard?"he asked, his eyes dancing when Eodon snorted softly.

"Alright Sirius, you win. I do want to be with you and we'll try it. If I ever do something to hurt you, I wont blame you if you leave me."Eodon said, feeling his heart contract at the thought of Sirius leaving him for any reason.

"Dont worry, Im not planning on leaving you at all."Sirius said, blinking and smiling when Eodon pulled him into his lap.

"Good, 'cause I wanna keep you to myself even if that means working harder and beating others off of you with a stick."Eodon said, his eyes glowing brightly as he bent his head towards Sirius'.

Sirius hummed and closed his eyes as Eodons lips pressed against his, reaching up and winding his arms around the vampires neck. Eodon wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius' waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss by running his tongue along the seam of Sirius' lips. Sirius moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting Eodon take control without question and burring his hands in Eodons long hair. Eodon pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Sirius' dazed look, resting his forehead against his boyfriends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N: This section tells whats going on with Hermione and the others)

Fred sighed as he watched Ginny laugh and talk with her new boyfriend. He couldnt believe that Ginny moved on so quickly when she claimed that she loved Harry with all her heart when they were in their 5th and 6th year. Now Ginny was in her 6th year and with with some guy who was in Ravenclaw and was giggling and acting all lovey dovey while Remus and Severus sneered and glared at her and frankly Fred couldnt blame them. George shook his head and lightly squeezed his twins leg underneath the table away from their mothers eyes. Remus blinked and looked at the twins, raising an eyebrow when he saw their auras blending together perfectly.

-Why didnt I see that before?-he thought, blinking when Severus tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"Fred, George, can I talk to you two in private?"Remus asked, offering a smile to the twins who nodded and stood up.

Remus stood and tugged on Severus' hand, making the taller man stand up and follow the group upstairs to Eodons old room which before hand was Sirius'. Fred and George looked sadly at the pictures of their old friends, watching as Remus and Severus sat down on the bed. Fred looked at the two men and shook his head, smiling lightly when Remus leaned into Severus and Severus smiled at his lover. No matter how long Severus and Remus had been together and then finally announced to the Order that they were dating, he was still having a hard time getting used to seeing Severus smile and laugh. George remembered the first time that Severus had laughed and boy had it scared everyone save Sirius, Remus, Molly, Author, Albus and Eodon.

--------------------------------------------------------Flash back, summer before 5th year---------------------------------------

Fred sighed and lugged himself down the stairs, George dragging himself after his twin as they both headed for breakfast before Ron so that there would be something left to eat. They were also hopping to see if they were right about Remus and Sirius datting as they knew that the two men liked to sit with their backs to the door heading into the kitchen from the stairwell.

"Aw come on Sev! Why cant you let Harry brew that one? We both know that his potions have improved seince you started teaching him one on one."Sirius said, smirking as Severus glared at him lightly.

Fred and George froze when they heard what Sirius said, their eyes widening before they sliently bolted to the door and peeked through, easily spotting their parents, Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius sitting down. Sirius cried out in pain as Remus hit him over the head, bowing his head and rubbing it while glaring at his friend.

"What the hell was that for?"Sirius whined, glaring at Harry who was laughing behind his hand.

"For called Severus 'Sev'. You know I hate it when people call him that besides me."Remus said, smiling as Severus took hold of his hand under the table.

Fred promptly fell fowards and crashed onto the ground in the kitchen due to him fainting at the show of kindness from their old potions master. Severus and the others looked up and blinked when they saw George staring wide eyed at them with his mouth open and then to Fred who was limp on the ground.

"Well...I think they found out."Harry said, ducking as three hands came towards his head.

"Great, there goes my evil potions master act."Severus said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"They dont go to school anymore, so theres nothing to worry about Severus."Molly said, smiling as she revived Fred and helped him up.

-----------------------------------------------------------End flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you want to talk about?"George asked, straching his head and looking around at all the pictures.

"About you two being together."Remus said, snickering when Fred, George, and Severus looked at him with shock.

"B-But how did you???"George asked, looking slightly worried as he hid behind Fred.

Remus laughed and pointed to the bite mark that he had gotten when he was a child which was visible because his shirt was a bit to big for him(aka it was Severus'). Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at the twins, smirking when he saw that each of them had a huge blush on their faces. Fred stepped away so that he was standing beside his twin and wrapped an arm around Georges waist.

"Did anyone else know?"Severus asked, smiling as Remus leaned into him and wrapped an arm around the werewolfs shoulder.

"Yeah..Eodon found out a week before he left, he never told anyone."George said, resting his head on Fred shoulder and his eyes looking at the ground sadly.

"Everyone seems to have moved on so fast, the only ones that really care to where or what happened to Eodon is you two, our brothers, Hermione, our parents and the rest of the order."Fred said, his voice slightly angered as he ment their sister.

"We know, but that was why Eodon decided to break up with Ginny and leave, because it would be the best."Remus said, smiling as he remembered something about Eodon when they were at school.

"There was this one time when Eodon got a visit from two of his best friends, twins. They were pranksters and gave, me, James and Sirius one hell of two weeks."Remus said, smirking when Fred and George's eyes lit up and Severus smiled.

"Really! Well Gred, what do you think? Should we be good little boys and go see Eodon and be nice to his friends?"George asked, his eyes dancing brightly.

"No Feorge, I think we should go visit Eodon, but give James, Sirius and younger Remus one hell of a pranking war."Fred said, laughing as George dragged him out of the room to go talk to their parents and Albus.

Remus laughed and smiled, leaning more into Severus as the man pulled him closer. Severus smiled and tilted Remus' head up, looking at him in the eyes before leaning close and pressing a sweet kiss to his lovers lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N: Now back to Eodon)

Remus sighed as he stood up from his desk as the bell rang, his amber eyes looking over the parchment that held the beginings of his essay that was due the next day. Lately he hadnt been able to focus on his classwork and he could tell that it was worrying the others. He smiled when he thought of Eodon and Sirius, glad that the two finally got together, and they were now constantly holding hands or seen in the shadows of the halls making out. Remus gathered his things, thinking about his growing feelings for a certain raven haired Slytherin who was in his next class. He was worried because of his feelings for Severus, but at the same time when ever he got near the Slytherin, Moony was always happy. He knew that that ment that Severus was his mate, which only made his worry grow stronger as he knew that the Slytherin used to have feelings for Eodon. Remus blinked and stumbled, falling down as he bumped into someone.

"Im sorry."he muttered, sitting up and started to gather his things again.

"Its alright Remus, you were daydreaming again wont you?"a silky voice asked, making Remus look up and meet the onyx eyes of Severus.

"Y-Yeah."he said, blushing madly and ducking his head in a attempt to hid his red face.

Severus blinked and smiled when he saw Remus' blush, knowing that the werewolf had feelings for him which was comforting to him. He had taken Eodons words to heart and evaluated his feelings for the vampire and found that he only had liked Eodon because the teen was so kind to him and didnt judge like the others. Not long after Eodon turned him down, he relised that his true feelings were held for Remus.

"Remus, I need to talk to you alone."Severus said, extending his hand to Remus and smiling as the other teen grasped it and pulled him up.

"Alright.."Remus said, looking confused but blinked when Severus started to lead him down the hall away from their class.

He blushed madly when he saw that Severus wasnt letting his hand go and bowed his head, watching as they passed almost no students in the halls. Severus looked behind him and smiled at Remus, leading him to an empty classroom and locking the door behind them. Remus set his things down and looked at Severus with confused eyes, watching as the Slytherin set his own things down. Severus smiled as he looked at Remus, walking towards the Gryffindor untill Remus was pressed up against the wall looking confused and cornered. He leaned his head so that his mouth was by Remus' ear, smirking when he felt Remus shudder lightly.

"I've seen the way you glance at me Remus, in the halls, at lunch, when we're hanging out in the common room and in classes."Severus whispered, smiling as Remus gasped in shock.

"I-I dont know what you mean Severus."Remus said, trying not to lean into Severus' body that was so close to his.

"Its ok Remus, I like you in the same way. When ever I see you, my heart starts pounding and all I want to do is pull you in my arms."Severus said, pulling Remus towards him and wrapping his arms around the shorter teens waist and looking into his eyes.

"But, what about me being a werewolf and your feelings for Eodon?"Remus asked, feeling his heart pounding and tears were gathering in his eyes.

He wouldnt be able to stand it if Severus was messing with him as he found out thanks to Eodon that Severus was his mate, the one person he could ever love with his heart. Severus smiled gently and reached up, lightly caressing Remus' cheek and smiling wider when Remus leaned into his touch.

"I dont give a damn about you being a werewolf, if anything thats what makes me love you even more. Eodon is a friend who I thought I had feelings for, but thanks to him turning me down I was able to see that I want to be with you and only you."Severus said, smiling as Remus leaned against him, tears streaming down the shorter teens face.

Severus tilted Remus' face up and smiled softly, bending his head and capturing Remus' lips in a soft gentle kiss. Remus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, returing the kiss as his heart soared. Neaither one of them saw the shadowed figure in the corner of the room, emerald and violet eyes looking at the two with happiness. Eodon smiled and closed his eyes, dissapearing in a swirl of shadows so that his friends could be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodons smirk grew wider and wider as he read the letter that had just come from Fred and George, his eyes glinting which was making the others inch away. Sirius blinked and sat down next to his boyfriend, leaning over Eodons shoulder and looking at the note, reading it as Remus, James, Lily, and Severus raised an eyebrow at their friends. Eodon chuckled and shook his head, folding the note and putting it away as NightWing climbed onto his lap. She hummed and pushed her head against Sirius' hand, making him chuckle and rub her head. She had grown to her full length of two feet, her body an foot long and her tail another foot.

"Who was the letter from?"James asked, smiling as Lily leaned into him.

"Matt and Josh, their twins and my friends. They wrote to tell me that their comming tonight and are going to stay for awhile."Eodon said, smirking as James raised an eyebrow.

"They are also master pranksters who could rivle you guys."he added, watching as James, Remus, and Sirius paled before turning red with slight anger.

"How could you say that Eodon! I thought you loved us."James cried, throwing himself to Eodons feet and looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Eodon raised an eyebrow and shook his head, smiling lightly as Sirius joined James in saying that Eodon didnt love them anymore. Severus shook his head and laughed, watching as Lily rolled her eyes and went back to reading one of her books that she brought from her home. Remus laughed and reached over towards James, grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt and huling him up onto the bed again. Eodon smirked at Sirius and NightWing walked off of his lap, making Sirius blink and wonder what his boyfriend was up to. Eodon lent foward and smirked as Sirius paled. He opened his mouth and sharply bit Sirius on the lower lip, hard enough so that it would sting but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Y-You bit me!"Sirius said, scowling and running his tongue over his bottom lip, not noticing that Eodon was watching his every move.

"Yes well, I am a vampire."Eodon said, reaching down and pulling Sirius up and onto his lap to which NightWing curled up in Sirius' lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by slowly even though Eodon wanted it to speed up at the thought of getting to see the twins, hardly believing that they had gotten permission from Albus to come. Sirius and the others had to keep their wits about them as Eodon was getting impaitent and it came to the point where Malfoy had made a remark and Eodon had sent a spell towards him that made a sign appear above him and flash "Im a poofy gay" in bright pink letters. Albus smiled at Eodon during dinner and nodded his head, making Eodon jump up from the bench and sprint towards the doors leading into the hall just as they burst open.

"Eodon!"two voice chimed just as Eodon ran into the two figures who had come into the hall.

Sirius craned his neck much like everyone else was doing, trying to see the twi figures who had come into the hall and had gotten such a reaction from the normally calm vampire. Eodon was laying ontop of two guys, and from what the students could see, the two guys were twins as they had the same dirty blond hair with silver streaks. Fred laughed and sat up, bringing his twin and Eodon up with him.

"Eodon, we missed you mate."George said, ruffling Eodons hair and laughing when Eodon batted at his hands.

"Josh! You know I hate it when you do that."Eodon said, raising an eyebrow at George's fake name.

"Ah well you know Josh."Matt(Fred) said, smiling as he stood up and looked around the hall.

(A/N: George will be called Josh and Fred Matt from time to time but other then that they will be thier normal names. Just wanted to let you all know)

"Damn Eodon! Couldnt waite for us huh?"George asked, looking at Lucius who was glaring at them from across the hall.

"Nope, c'mon and meet my friends. Matt, Josh, this is Remus, James, Lily, Frank, Alice and my boyfriend Sirius."Eodon said, smiling as everyone nodded their heads and said hello.

"So, Eodon tells us that you two are also pranksters."James said, raising an eyebrow as the three teens across from him started snickering.

"You could say that, seeing as how we out pranked anyone who we have ever met. Thanks to Eodon of course and his abilities."Fred said, smirking as Eodon bowed his head.

"What abilities?"Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at Eodon who smiled and mouthed that he would eaither find out later or he would tell him later.

They all finished their dinners, finding out that Fred and George were going to stay in the dorms with them as Albus had two extra beds put in the boys dorm room. Eodon talked with the twins in lowered voices as they headed upstairs to the dorm, making the others wonder what they were talking about. Sirius felt put-off because he hardly knew anything about Eodons life before Hogwarts, and he found himself wondering what Eodon liked and who his close friends were. He hated the thought of not knowing about Eodon, and he wanted to get closer to the vampire now that they were datting. Once they were in the dorms and Severus had arrived after losing the other Slytherins in the hall, saying that he had to go study, they all looked at the twins.

"Now, me and Matt have a little game we would like to play."George said, his brown eyes glinting as Eodon smirked while wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist.

"We're listening."Remus said, blushing as Severus pulled him into his lap.

"We know that you guys are the top pranksters around the school, but so were we at our school when Eodon was there. So how about a little pranking game? Me, Josh, Eodon and Severus against you, Remus, Sirius and Lily?"Fred asked, smirking when James' eyes widened.

"Guys, meeting."James said, walking over to the other side of the room as the others followed him.

Severus walked over to Eodons bed where Eodon, Fred and George were sitting, smirking when Remus looked back at them followed by Sirius before ducking their heads again. Eodon pulled out a blood pop and popped it into his mouth, humming happily as NightWing curled up by his side.

(Why are you wanting to prank your mate?)she asked, looking up at him with swirling green eyes.

(Because it would be fun and its harmless. Fred and George know not to hurt any of them or else they would be dealing with an angered vampire and a angered Slytherin.)Eodon said, watching as the others walked over to them.

"Very well, the games will go on for two weeks."James said, smirking as he shook hands with Matt.

"Alrighty, the winner gets to make the losers do what ever they want."Fred said, smirking right back at James.

"Let the games begin."Eodon said, smiling as he pulled Sirius to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon knew that Fred and George were thankful that he didnt have to sleep as that night James had planned his groups(The Muraders)first prank. The downside to Eodon not needing to get to sleep was that he went into a trance like state which allowed his mind and body to rest which was like sleep but different as Eodon could still talk. Eodon fell into the trance around midnight, which was what James had been hoping for. He quickly woke Remus, and Sirius, nodding to them before going over to Freds bed and smirking. Sirius smiled at Eodons limp form while Remus took care of George. All three knew that Lily was taking care of Severus for they had given her the map. After they each waved their wands over the three sleeping teens they quickly bolted out of the room, making sure to take their bags and clothes for they were planning on using the Room of Requirment so they could sleep some more.

Eodon blinked as a stream of sunlight hit him in the eyes, making him growl and roll over, only to meet a highly amused NightWing who was starring at him. He raised an eyebrow when her laughter filled his mind, making him sit up and look around.

(Look in a mirrior)NightWing said, her voice broken by her laughter.

Eodon flung the covers off of his body and ran to the full-length mirrior, his eyes widening as he caught sight of what he looked like. What was once pale skin was now a neon pink color while his hair was turned blond with neon green streaks.

"Matt! Josh! Wake up! They hit us last night."Eodon said, walking over to the twins beds which they had pushed together and pulled the covers off of them.

Fred was supporting neon purple skin and neon pink hair while George had neon orange skin and neon yellow. George yawned and opened his eyes, only to let out a loud shout and fall off the bed after seeing what Fred looked like. Fred woke up due to Georges shout and bolted up, looking around before his eyes widened when he saw Eodon and his twin.

"The little! I thought I heard something moving around."George muttered, looking at himself in the mirrior along with Fred.

"Yeah and we'll be stuck like this untill they see fit to take it off."Eodon said, cursing under his breath before pulling a hat on his head with his hair tucked underneath.

All three of them tried to cover their skin up as much as possible before giving up and walking down into the common roo, thankful that most of the other students were still sleeping. Eodon led the way to a passage that would take them to Severus' rooms behind the painting of a large python. Before he spoke the password Severus came through it, a dark scowl set on his face. His skin was a neon blue while his hair was neon red, which made everyone sigh.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do! I cant go to breakfast looking like this because everyone will see that you three were also pranked and start to wonder."he said, looking at Eodon for an answer.

"Alright, go get your bags and then come back here. Stay in our dorms untill we get the others to take the spell off then come down telling the others that you were feeling ill."Eodon said, patting the Slytherin on the back as Severus headed up to their dorms.

Eodon sighed and looked at the others, nodding his head and walking out of the common room to go eat lunch and have the others take off the spell. Fred and George glared at all the students who were laughing at them as they walked into the Great Hall. Eodon blinked and snarled when he saw Lily holding a camera, already plotting what he could do her. Sirius smiled, straining to hold back his laughter as Eodon and the twin walked over and sat down with them.

"Change us back."Fred said, narrowing his eyes when James snickered.

"Aw and I thought that you would like your new colors."he said, laughing as Eodons eye started twitching.

Fred and George looked at eachother then at Eodon, smiles starting to dawn on their faces when they thought about how odd they must look. Remus, James, Lily and Sirius' eyes widen when the twins and Eodon started laughing, looking at eachother like they had gone crazy. James flicked his wand and watched as Eodon and the others skin and hair turned back to normal. They ate and talked about their classes and what they were planning for break. Fred and George smiled and joined in with jokes and laughed, smirking as Severus walked into the hall and joined the Slytherins. NightWing flew into the hall and landed on Eodons shoulder, her tail instantly wrapping around his neck to keep blance.

(So what are you guys going to do to get back?)she asked, humming happily as Eodon pulled out a vile of oil and started rubbing it onto her scales.

(Well, we are planning on putting hot sauce in their food at lunch today. Fred charmed the sauce so that it would continue to burn the mouth for about 3 minutes no matter how much water you drank.)Eodon replied, masking his features so that no one at the table could tell what he was saying to NightWing.

Fred and George looked at Eodon from the corners of their eyes, fighting the smirk that threatened to spread across their faces. Eodon, James, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Lily and the others soon left the hall to go to class while Fred and George went up to the dorms again as they had nothing to do. George was resting his head on Freds chest, smiling as his eyes drooped while Fred traced patterns on his back through his shirt.

"Whats on you mind George?"Fred asked, looking at his twin with a loving smile.

"Im just glad that we are able to see Eodon."George said, letting out a small contented sound as Fred leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Same here."Fred said, wrapping his arms around Georges waist and pulling his twin more fully ontop of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George woke up when the sounds of their friends voices drifted up the stairs, making George burrow his head in Freds chest. The door opened and revealed Eodon carrying Sirius on his back as they were laughing. Sirius smiled and looked at Eodon with love filled eyes, kissing Eodons cheek as the vampire walked into the room. Eodon blinked and smiled warmly when he saw the twins, walking over to his bed and setting Sirius down before walking over to his trunk and opening it to the comparment that held all of his potions. Severus smiled as he walked with Remus, holding onto the werewolfs hand tightly just as James was doing to Lily. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Severus blinked when they saw Fred and George, raising an eyebrow and looking to Eodon as he walked back over to Sirius.

"Yes they are twins and together."Eodon said, making Sirius drink the potion to help his twisted ankle.

"Thought so."Lily said, smirking when the others looked at her with slight shock.

"What? It was obivious when you look at them....at least is was to me."she said, smirking as Eodon laughed at Fred and Georges wide eyes.

Eodon started laughing as he sat down next to Sirius, pulling the smaller teen into his lap and looking at him with loving eyes. Sirius blushed lightly(yes he blushed!) and rested his head on Eodons chest, smiling when Eodons arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. Lily was happily sitting in James' lap while Remus was laying ontop of Severus his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Fred and George smiled and looked at all the cupples, glad that they had come and got to see that Eodon was doing much better in the past then he had been before he came.

Fred managed to get everyone to get to the hall and was currently sitting by George and Eodon. Lily was sitting next to James who was sitting by Sirius. Eodon bit his lower lip so that his smirk wouldnt show as Remus, Sirius, James and Lily started eating their food. He looked behind him towards Severus and saw that the teen was covering his mouth with his hand in order to stop from laughing out loud. Fred pulled out a video camera just as James' hand froze over his plate, eyes going wide behind his glasses. All four teens dove for the pumpkin juice at once, gulping it down as Eodon fell to the ground laughing with George following him. Fred was laughing loudly as he video taped James fanning his mouth as Remus started downing milk. Sirius was downing water as Lily was drinking more pumpkin juice. Finally the spell wore off and the whole hall was laughing and watching as their faces turned red.

"Eodon Richard Cross!!!!"Sirius growled, making Eodon sit up on the floor and look at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Y-Yeah love?"Eodon asked, laughing as he looked at Sirius' angered face.

"You, Matt, and Josh had bettter run."James said, diving over the table as the three teens bolted for the door.

Severus stood up from his place at the Slytherin table and told Lucius that he forgot something in his room as he quickly made his way out of the hall. Once he was in the hall he bolted for the dungons as Remus was chasing him down, amber eyes glowing brightly with a tint of gold in them. Severus yelped as Remus tackled him to the ground, laying face-first on floor as Remus sat on his back.

"You are so dead Severus."Remus said, smirking as Severus tried sitting up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Eodon, Fred, George and Severus were on edge, knowing that the others had set something up for revenge. Eodon gingerly sat down at the table during breakfast, glaring at the others who were looking at him and the twins with smirks.

"What Eodon? Nervous?"Lily asked, snickering as Eodon glared at her.

James and the others watched eagerly as Fred and George took a drink of their pumpkin juice, watching as their backs stiffened and they lept to their feet before jumping onto the table. Eodon blinked, watching as the twins started doing an irish dance on th table. He looked over at the Slytherin table and started laughing when he saw the whole 7th year of Slytherins also dancing. Remus blew a few strands of hair out of his face and smirked at Eodons back, waving his wand and laughing when Eodon stood up and made the Irish flag appear in his hands, waving it around in coridnation to the dance. The whole hall roared with laughter as the song ended and the Slytherins, Eodon, Fred and George came to their senses and jumped off of the table, their faces bright red. Albus was laughing as Minerva was covering her mouth because she was trying not to laugh.

The week progressed with Eodon and his group getting thrashed by James and the others, and they were slowly running out of ideas. Fred and George had used many of their products, including levitating sour balls which made the victim float around a room with their face puckered like they had just eaten a lemon for two hours on end. Eodon was getting worn out as the full moon had come in which he had spent it with the clan because of his bloodlust. Severus had shocked the others by showing up on the full moon as a black panthor so that he could be with Remus. Finally the ending day of the pranking came, with Eodon, Fred, George, and Severus submitting to the Muraders. They came into the hall the very next day as girls thanks to painful and tricky glamour spells while Severus had was forced to bark like a dog when ever someone said his name.

Fred and George left two days after their defeat, saying that they were needed back home as they said goodbye. James smiled and waved while Sirius called out good luck and to keep up with their pranks. They all headed back inside for dinner, talking about their homework and classes. NightWing walked into the hall and headed towards Eodon, carrying a scroll in her mouth from Richard and Bella. Eodon blinked and bent down, holding his arm to NightWing and letting her climb up and settle herself around his shoulders.

(They said that they wanted to let you know about something.)she said, folding her wings and peering at him.

(Thanks)Eodon said, sitting down and opening the scroll with a sharpened nail.

Sirius and the others watched as Eodon quickly read the message, his eyes dimming before becoming hardened with anger. They stood up as Eodon bolted out of his seat and ran out of the hall, wonding what was happening as they ran after the vampire with concern. Lily looked at Eodon with worry as the vampire hurried over to his trunk, opening one of the comparments and revealing different weapons. Sirius blinked and lightly placed a hand on Eodons shoulder, making the vampire turn around and look at him with worried emerald and violet eyes.

"Eodon.....whats happening?"Sirius asked, looking at him with worry.

"A rival clan is comming into the forest tonight, I need to be ready to help my clan fight. Albus knows and is going to warn everyone when dinner starts."Eodon said, strapping on a sword laced with dead mans blood.

"Eodon, you cant! I dont want you to get hurt."Sirius said, flinging his arms around Eodons neck and pulling himself tight against the vampire.

"Sirius, I need to. Im the son of Richard and one of the warriors."Eodon said, resting his head ontop of Sirius as he held his mate close.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"Severus asked, looking at Eodon as Remus burried his head in his chest.

"Tell Poppy to ready for injured vampires. Tell her to stock up on her finest blood, human only."Eodon said, watching as Lily and James rushed out of the room to let Poppy know.

"I dont want to waite for you to return. I want you to stay here."Sirius said, tightening his hold on Eodon.

"I know love, but I have to."Eodon said, pulling himself away from Sirius and looking at him.

Severus and Remus smiled sadly as they walked out of the room, leaving Eodon and Sirius alone for now. Eodon leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius' the kiss starting out chast but slowly turning passionate as Eodon lightly nipped at Sirius' lower lip. Sirius moaned lightly and opened his mouth, letting Eodon take compleat control of the kiss. They broke away panting and looking at one another with nothing but pure love. NightWing hummed loudly and flew onto Eodons shoulder, handing him a bag filled with rocks that would enable her to breath fire.

"Be careful Eodon."Sirius said, tears slowly running down his face.

"I will, keep me in your thoughts."Eodon said, smiling gently as he wipped away Sirius' tears with his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus looked around the hall as the students looked at oneanother with worry, their conversations filled with the vampires battle that was going to soon take place. Eodon walked into the hall flanked by his friends, walking up to Albus with a somber face. Albus stood and rested a hand on Eodons shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Take care, our doors are open to your clan."he said, watching as Eodon nodded his head.

Everyones head turned to the doors as two cloaked figures raced into the hall, one of them female and the other male.

"Eodon! The time has come, Richard is calling for you."the male said, his deep voice and startling many of the students.

Eodon walked past the Gryffindor table but stopped when Sirius reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his cloak, turning around and kissing the teen once more before running out of the hall with the two other vampires.

"Oh god, please let him be safe."Sirius whispered, leaning into Lilys arms as she hugged him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon ran into the clans area, easily spotting his father and mother standing in front of the warriors. Many other vampires were staying behind to help defend the camp and the children who were still too young to fight. Eodon walked over to his fathers side and stood looking at him, smiling faintly as Richard pulled him into an embrace.

"I am sorry to have to ask you to fight with us."Richard muttered, taking his son by suprise.

"Father, when I wanted to be turned by you, I knew that I would have to give up alot. Comming to fight for my clan in an honor."Eodon said, his eyes hard and angered as a strong wind brought the scent of darker vampires.

The whole clan stiffened at the scent, turning to face the wind where the scent was stronger. The warriors stiffened and tightened their grips on their weapons, eyes narrowing as they caught the scents of many vampires heading their way. Bella stood by Richards side, her hand in his as Eodon stood on the otherside of his father.

"Everyone, get ready as soon as they clear the stream we attack."Richard hissed, the others nodding to show that they had heard.

Soon Richard ran out of the clans clearing, all of the warriors following him closely and sliently. Eodon felt the blood in his vains pumping full speed as the scent of other vampires got stronger, reaching to his side and drawing his sword as he caught sight of the other clan. The archers in their clan fired arrows, some landing hits and killing other vampires while some started a fire in the enemys group. Cries of pain and anger rang as the two clans clashed, swords clanging and snarls ripping through the air. Eodon growled, his fangs glinting in the evening light as his sword clashed with anothers, red eyes staring into his as the male sneered. NightWing swooped through the clearing, breathing fire on the Dark Clan which caused screams to sound.

"What are you doing here little thing? Trying to act all tough, well sad to say you wont last."The vampire growled, smirking as he pressed against his sword, making Eodon bend back from the force.

"You are wrong."Eodon snarled, kicking the other in the the gut and easily sliceing his chest, killing him instantly.

The battle raged on, Richard heading through the ranks of the opposing clan in hopes of killing their leader to end it quickly. Those of his clan who were injured were being carried to Hogwarts where Poppy and most of the staff and upper classmen were waiting to heal them. Bella was helping the others getting away, her eyes scanning the throngs of fighting bodies for her son and husband. The Midnight vampires felt their blood run cold as a roar was heard through the area, their heads turning to see Richard being thrown clear across the clearing and hitting a large tree forcefully. Bella screamed and tried to get to her husband but was held back. Eodons eyes widened as he looked at his fallen father, turning his head to see the leader of the Dark Clan, Vann, laughing. He growled and lunged through the mass of vampires, his clan members still fighting.

Eodon reached Vann quickly forgetting his sword as he had lost it after giving it to another of his clan. He tackled Vann to the ground, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness as Vann looked up at him with shock. They seemed to forgot themselves as both vampires resorted to their instints, turning into a duel of bodies, claws, and fangs. With the Midnight Clan over powering the Dark Clan, bringing many to their knees and getting them subdued, they watched as Eodon revenged his father, shocked at the amount of power that the young vampire was showing. Bella and a few others were by Richard, trying to wake him and get him up so that they could take him to the castle where he would be healed.

Eodon cried out in pain as Vanns poision laced claws sliced his chest, arms and legs, making him falter but only slightly. He dragged his claws across Vanns collar bone, making the elder vampire hiss, only to be thrown back onto the ground. Eodon cried out in pain as a sharp branch peirced through his arm, gripping onto the branch and pulling it out with a cry. Vann smirked but cried out when Eodons claws slashed across his right eye, the smaller vampire pinning him to the ground with strength fuled by rage and hate.

"What is it young one? Did I hurt someone you care about?"Vann asked, smirking even as his eye bled.

"You will never tuch my family again."Eodon hissed, baring his fangs to Vann who laughed.

"Well then, you had better kill me now little one, or your father will never get up again. There are many more clans willing to kill yours by Voldemorts orders."Vann chidded, grunting as Eodons claws peirced through the skin of his chest.

"By the way...little one..you are just like your father....killer and all..."Vann said, the light dieing in his eyes as Eodon shoved his hand through the elder vampires chest.

Eodon panted as he pulled his hand away, wipping his hand off on the elder vampires robe. He turned and looked at his clan, watching as the looked at him with awe before bowing to him. His eyes searched for his parents, spotting them both by the tree. Bella weeped as Eodon sprinted over, kneeling by his fathers side as Richard opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Dad, we'll get you to the castle."Eodon said, his eyes filling with tears as Richard smiled faintly, reaching up and resting his hand on his sons cheek.

"My son, thank you for taking care of Vann.."Richard said, his voice hardly there.

Eodon picked his father up in his arms and stood, whimpering as Richard fell limp in his arms before starting to run out of the clearing, heading towards Hogwarts. Bella continued to help others get up, watching as NightWing put out fires with her powers. Eodon burst through the open doors of Hogwarts, sprinting down the halls to where Poppy was tending the others. He didnt even notice Sirius and the others watching from the Great Hall, their eyes wide as they saw him. Sirius bolted through the doors and chased after Eodon, slowing down as he saw his boyfriend lay Richard on a spare bed before being forced to lay down on a bed as well. Eodons arms and legs were torn, bleeding freely along with the many deep gashes on his chest.

Lily, James, Remus, and Severus stopped behind Sirius, watching as Poppy closed the doors, not knowing if Richard or Eodon would survive. Screams of pain and sadness came through the thick doors, making the group cring in fear and pain. Sirius was pulling into James and Remus' arms as Lily rubbed his back, Severus bowed his head, wishing that everyone would be alright. Never before as anyone in the group ever felt so helpless before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fin-

Wow, I cant believe the last section that was alot more bloodier then I thought it would be. What will happen with Eodon and Richard? What will happen now that the student body knows about a battle that was on the grounds of Hogwarts? And will Eodon and Richard ever be the same now that they know about all the dark clans on Voldemorts side? Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 and also please review!

Preview for chapter 6:

"Eodon? Are you alright?"

"No, I dont think I ever will be. I lost so much."

"Eodon...."

-Fin- 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Vampires Kiss chapter 6 peoples! I am so very happy with all of the lovely reviews I got from my faithful readers! Thank yous! (waves to reviews). They must have found out that reviews tend to help me get the next chapter posted faster as this way I know that many people are waiting for me. Sorry that it has taken awhile to get this up but I have been busy what with school and my b-day was on the 13th! Whoo, Im now 17!!!(does happy dance) Anywho, thanks again for all the lovely reviews you guys sent, and please keep up the reviews as I love reading what you all think about my story. James disclaimer, Lily pairings, and Sirius warnings please. Please R&R!

James: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's that appear in the story

Sirius: Warning, violence, swaring, boyxboy pairings, lemon scean.

Lily: Pairings are: EodonxSirius, JamesxLily, SeverusxRemus, RichardxBella, NathenxChristina

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

Deep Blue: Sad

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-

Chapter 6. Losses, Saying Goodbye For Awhile, Packing and the Train Ride, Meeting James' Parents and getting settled, Shopping and Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Cementing a Vampires Bond, Bad News.

Albus walked over to the group of teens who were waiting outside the wings doors, his blue eyes holding no twinkle in them like they used to do. Poppy wasnt using the hospitial wing as it was to close to the students as none of them wanted the students to see what really happened in a vampires battle. Sirius was sitting down on the floor, his hands covering his face as his shoulders shook while Lily was right there next to him, her arms wrapped around him like a mother would do to her child. Running footsteps made most of them turn, seeing Bella race down the hall towards the doors.

"My husband! How is he? What of Eodon?"she asked, looking at Albus as he walked towards her.

Her right arm was bleeding badly, her wounds hardly healing on their own. Albus' eyes flashed in concern before he moved towards her, gently guiding her to the doors and leading her inside before being pushed out by Poppy. Remus winced and shrank back as the stence of death and blood filled his senses, burrowing deeper into Severus arms. James shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes as he faught off the chill which only happened when someone you knew was harmed and you didnt know if they would make it or not. Albus waved his wand, creating soft comfortable chairs for them all to sit in while they had to waite.

Three hours later, Poppy opened the doors looking tired and worn out, letting the group inside. She smiled faintly before heading over to Richards bed where Bella was laying with her husband, holding the elder vampires hand while she sang softly in his ear. Sirius bolted over to Eodons bed, gasping when he saw his boyfriend. Eodons body was wrapped in blood stained bandages, his skin a deathly pale and his chest was hardly moving. NightWing was laying by his side, her head resting on his arm as she hummed mournfully, her eyes a deep blue color. Sirius sat down beside Eodon, taking a cold hand in his and pressing it against his lips, tears slowly falling.

"Sirius, he'll be alright."Lily said, looking over to Poppy as she came over.

"Eodon will be alright, just as Richard will. They both have a poision in their bodies from being attacked, but it should pass in a few days. All they need is rest."Poppy said, smiling lightly before walking over to Albus, talking to him in hushed tones.

"How is he?"rasped a voice, making Sirius' head jerk to the other side of the room, his eyes widening when he saw Richard looking at him.

"H-He will be alright."Sirius said, looking back at Eodon and brushing a few strands of hair away from the vampires face.

"Good, I wouldnt know what to do if I lost my son."Richard said, closing his eyes and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon and Richard were fully awake a few days later, the poision gone from their bodies and yet they werent fully healed from the battle. Sirius and the others made sure to spend time with their friend at every chance they got, helping him with homework and telling him what was going on in the school. Even though Eodon laughed at what they did to Lucius, his eyes were dark with sadness, constantly looking over to his father. Sirius had taken to falling slient whenever Eodon was like this, only having a faint passing of what might be going through Eodons mind. Many of the vampires that were in the wing were slient most of the time, for they were greiving the deaths of their clan members. Once 45 in numbers of vampires, including children and mothers, was now only 20 thanks to the Dark Clan.

A few members of the Dark Clan had gotten into their camp, killing off many mothers and children before a worrior was able to get there. Many other worriors had been killed in battle, including many of Eodons friends. Eodon knew that they were no longer suffering, but couldnt help but want them back, have them back so that they could laugh and talk together again. Eodon and the others who were wounded were released a few days later, in which they returned to the forest and burried their loved ones. Eodon spent alot of time that week with his family, helping them to get it together once more. When he returned to the castle, Sirius and the others were waiting with open arms.

"Eodon? Are you alright?"Lily asked, bitting her lower lip as she looked at the young vampire, the fire in the fireplace casting shadows over all of them.

"No, I dont think I ever will be. I lost so much."Eodon said, leaning heavly into Sirius' side.

"Eodon...."Sirius muttered, running a hand through the vampires hair.

Remus walked into the head boys dorm with a letter, looking at Eodon with mild suprise and yet sadness. Eodon sat up and looked at the letter in Remus' hand.

"Its from your parents."Remus said, handing Eodon the letter and taking his place by Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodons eyes opened in shock when he read what was in the letter, sitting up even more. He placed the letter on the coffee table and looked into the fire before standing up. Sirius blinked and made to stand up as well but Eodon smiled softly and shook his head, walking out of the room and pulling out a necklace. Eodon walked into an empty classroom and pulled out the necklace Remus gave him, saying the mans name and watching as Remus' image came through.

"What is it cub? How are you and your clan?"Remus asked, his eyes scanning Eodons form as the vampire sat down.

"Im fine, but what I need to know is if its alright if the clan stays at Grimmwald with you and Severus. They want to return to the future but want me to stay. I can talk to my father through the ring he gave me."Eodon said, holding up his hand which had a white gold ring with sapphire gem in the middle.

"That would be fine cub, but what do you think about their choice?"Remus asked, raising an eyebrow when Eodon bowed his head lightly.

"Its what needs to be done. Richard told me that he would contact me. I can control my bloodlust now, which is why they think it would be best for them to leave now."Eodon said, raising his head and looking into Remus' eyes.

Remus smiled softly and nodded his head, his image fadding. Eodon sighed and looked out a window, seeing shadows moving through the trees which belonged to his clan. He walked over to the window and opened it, stepping onto the ledge and looking down. It was a good 50 or more feet to the ground, but he jumped off even though. Eodon landed in a crouch, a small crater appearing where he landed, but he brushed it off and ran towards the forest, his extra speed helping him to cross the distance quickly.

Richard blinked as Eodon walked into the camp, smiling sadly as his son hurried over to him. Eodon sighed as he was pulled into his fathers arm, returning the embrace, he smiled faintly when he felt the rest of the clan surround him. Bella smiled sadly and kissed Eodons head, ruffling his hair fondly before standing by Richards side. Eodon was pulled into many hugs, given small gifts or advice as he said good bye to his clan. A few guards returned to the camp, smiling softly as Remus, Lily, Severus, James, Sirius and Albus followed behind. Eodon walked over to his friends and stood by them, welcoming the warmth that Remus and Sirius gave him with their embraces. Albus shook hands with Richard and kissed the back of Bellas hand before standing back.

"My son, be strong and know that we will return. We will come and see you every other week, I promise."Richard said, shadows leaping up and attaching to them.

"I know dad, be careful."Eodon said, his eyes watering as the clan dissapeared into the shadows.

NightWing hummed sadly as she looked up at Eodon from the ground. Eodon bent down and picked her up, holding her to his chest and lightly running his hand down her back as she nuzzled into his chest. They walked towards the castle sliently, one of Eodons arms wrapped around Sirius' waist while the other was enfolded in Lilys smaller hand. Things would be different for Eodon, after all he had never been far away from his clan before, but he had a feeling that it would be ok, he had friends who loved him for who he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon smiled as he packed up his things for the break, looking out the dorm window and out onto the snow covered grounds. There was about four feet of snow on the ground, and the snow was dotted with foot prints of students who had been out having snowball fights and just enjoying the weather. Eodon and the others had already been in five different snowball fights, against eachother and against other students. Eodon was perhaps one of the fastest due to him being a vampire while Remus came second in speed and dodging.

(So when do we leave?)NightWing asked, looking up at him from her post on the bed-side table.

(Tomarrow is when the train comes, then we'll go to James' place via car.)Eodon said, shutting his trunk and making sure he left his clothes for the morning out.

Sirius burst into the room, laughing as James tackled him to the ground and rolling out on the floor with his friend. Remus smiled and shook his head, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Eodon shook his head and smirked, blinking as James and Sirius raised their heads and looked at him.

"Oh no you dont! James! Sirius dont even think about it!"he said, backing away as James and Sirius stood up and walked towards him.

Eodon cried out as Sirius and James tackled him to the ground, landing heavly on the ground with a crash. Sirius laughed and smirked at Eodon who was trying to shove James away, while James laughed and clung onto Eodons waist.

"Come on! Get off me guys!"Eodon said, rolling his eyes as he poked Sirius and James in the sides.

James snickered but stood up, untangling himself from Sirius and Eodon before walking to his bed and making sure that his things were packed for the morning. Sirius smiled as he sat on Eodons waist, his eyes shinning as Eodons arms wrapped around his waist and allowed himself to be pulled down. Remus looked at James and smirked when he saw that the raven haired teen was staring wide-eyed at Eodon and Sirius who were heatedly makingout. Remus roared in laughter as James threw his pillows at the cupple on the floor, effectivly breaking up their snogging session.

"Yes Jamie?"Eodon asked, tilting his head back and looking up at James with a smirk as Sirius smirked at his friend as well.

"Get a room!"James said, glaring at his two friends as they looked at eachother before looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Can we use yours?"Sirius asked, laughing as James flushed bright red.

The sound of laughing and fighting could be heard from the common room, where many of the other students were shaking their heads. Lily, Frank and Alice entered the common room, their heads turing to look at the staircase leading to the boys dorm as their eyebrows arched. Lily sighed and walked with Alice to the girls dorm, leaving poor Frank torn as to what to do. Eaither go into the boys dorm and suffer what ever was causing James, Sirius, Remus and Eodon to laugh or play it safe and hang out in front of the fire. Frank sighed and walked towards the staircase, sealing his fate as others watched him with worry, wondering what was going to happen. Their eyes widened when they heard Fanks shout and the sounds of laughter comming from the dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus smiled as he boarded the train, already heading down the length of the train to the last comparment where he knew the others would be waiting for him. His father and the other Slytherins had bought the lie, thinking that he was indeed spending the break with another friend who was in league with the Dark Lord. A smile spread slowly on Severus' face when he slid the comparment door open, seeing that James and Lily were sleeping, Lilys head on James' shoulder and his atop of hers. Eodon had his head in Sirius' lap and appeared to be dozing(which he wasnt, remember cant really sleep but can meditate)while Sirius read a book that Remus had gotten him.

"Hey Severus, I was wondering when you would get here."Remus said, smiling as Severus sat down next to him.

"I had to get away from Lucius."Severus said, pulling the werewolf into his lap.

The train ride was mostly slient, with Remus dozing off while Severus read, Sirius also fell asleep, in which Eodon opened his eyes and traded places with the teen so that Sirius was laying down in his lap. Lily woke up and talking quietly with Eodon and Severus, scolding the teens when they told her that they hadnt gotten all of their shopping done.

"C'mon Lils, we still have a few weeks before Christmas. I want to go shopping alone so no one will see what Im getting them."Eodon said, already having a few gifts in mind.

"Same here. The last thing I need is to be seen with James, Remus, Sirius, you and Eodon with me. I dont want to chance running into Lucius or the others."Severus said, smiling lightly when Lily nodded her head with a sigh.

Sooner then they all thought, the train was slowing down as they pulled into Kings Cross. Sirius, Remus and James woke up slowly, wanting to go back to sleep and yet they didnt want to at the same time. Eodon shrunk his and Sirius' things and picked up his boyfriend, carrying him down the train and onto the platform with Sirius' arms around his neck. He smirked when he saw that Sirius' face was a bright shade of red but he didnt let the teen down even when Sirius asked.

"Hey! Theres my parents, come on Eodon."James said, smiling brightly as he took the vampires elbow and dragged him through the crowds, the others following closely.

-I will finally see my grandparents!-Eodon thought, his heart racing in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James led the group over to a man and a woman who were standing by the entrance to the platform, and Eodon instantly knew who he had gotten his hair from when he had been a human. Nathen Potter was a tall man, his hair was just as black as his sons and just as messy, where his dark blue eyes glowed brightly as he spotted his son. Beside him was a slender woman with light redish brown hair and bright hazle eyes, it was easy to see why Nathen had chosen Christina as his wife. Eodon smiled brightly as Christina pulled him into a hug as well, which in turn made her hug Sirius who was still in Eodons arms.

"Mum, dad, this is Eodon, the guy I told you about."James said, smiling as his father shook hands and clapped Eodon on the back.

"Its good to finally meet you Eodon, James told us how you were able to capture Sirius."Nathen said, winking at Eodon which made Sirius blush.

"Sirius, I was wondering if anyone would be able to steal your heart."Christina said, smirking when Sirius burried his face in Eodons neck.

Severus smiled as he was welcomed by James' parents, apparently James had told his parents about Severus being on the Lights side and not with Voldemort. Eodon carried Sirius through the archway, smirking when Sirius whined and pouted when he wasnt let down. Nathen and Christina shook their heads and smiled, leading the way outside the train station and to a car that would fit them all. James slid into the front seat along with Lily and both his parents. Eodon, Sirius, Severus, and Remus got into the back of the car, their trunks stowed away in the trunk. Eodon smiled as Sirius leaned his head on his shoulder, lightly running his fingers through the teens hair as Sirius dozed off. Severus and Remus looked out the windows at the passing sceanery, contented smiles on their faces.

At some point, Eodon knew that he had drifted off into his own world as when he opened his eyes due to NightWing nipping his fingers, the car was comming to a stop in a driveway the was by a large two story house. His eyes widened as he opened the door and stepped out into the cold weather, Sirius smiling as he also stepped out. The Potter house was nice, surrounded by a forest on all sides, the house had a nice wrap-around porch and Eodon could smell the scent of flowers and a pool.

"Theres a pool house around back along with my mums indoor garden. She loves planting."James said, laughing as Christina blushed and glared at her son.

"Theres plenty of room for everyone but you will have to share. Lily can have her own room, but James' room can only hold two other people as the other guest room can hold two."Nathen said, looking at the teens as he started pulling trunks out of the trunk of the car.

"Eodon and Sirius can have the other guest room. I think I can live with sleeping in the same room as James."Severus said, sneering lightly at James while his eyes glimmered with mirth.

James flushed and sputtered as Eodon chuckled and took his and Sirius' trunk. NightWing let out a trill in show that she was laughing at James who was red-faced as Lily giggled at him. Sirius let out his own barking laugh and caught James in a headlock, starting to fight with his friend in the snow as the others watched. Lily and Christina shook their heads and walked inside, talking about different things. Nathen and Remus rolled their eyes and started taking in a few of the trunks, talking about a Order meeting that was approching soon. Eodon talked with Severus about different potions as they walked up to the house, leaving Sirius and James to fight in the snow alone.

Eodons eyes widened when he looked around the house, knowing that Severus was staring as well. The entrance hall was warm looking, dark wooden floors had some throw rugs covering them as pictures of James and his parents lined the walls. The hall opened up into the den where a t.v. sat along with a dark oak coffee table, black sofa, and three matching black chairs. A real christmas tree was in a corner of the room by the fireplace, fake snow falling gently from the ceiling around the tree. A staircase at the end of the hall led to the upper floor where all the bedrooms were located, to the right was the kitchen which was spaceous enough for five people to work at once and still have plenty of room to move around. The kitchen opened up to the dinning room which had a glass wall that looked out over the back yard. A bathroom was by the den, and a small library was also near by.

"Eodon, you and Sirius are in the room at the end of the hall and Severus, there is a plack on one of the doors which has James' name on it. Feel free to explore."Christina said, smiling as Eodon nodded his head and led the way upstairs.

Severus smiled as he found James' room and pushed the door open, blinking when he saw the walls were covered with different pictures of James and his friends and family along with different muggle bands. The pictures and posters nearly covered the light red paint that covered the walls. The floor was wooden but had a black shaggy rug covering it. A bed was pushed against one of the walls with three different pillows and a deep blood red cover. Two more beds were occuping the room, and Severus smiled and waved his hand, the bed pushed themselves side-to-side. Severus set down his trunk and sat down on the edge of the two beds, smiling as he felt his heart warm.

Eodon blinked as he looked around the guest bedroom, his eyebrows hidden in his bangs as he slowly stepped into the room. A huge kingsized bed took up most of the room, soft cream covered blankets and matching pillows. The floor was wooden, dark as the rest of the house(save for the den which had dark brown carpeting) and had light brown rugs near the bed so that the persons feet wouldnt touch the cold floor in the morning. A door to the right signaled that they had their own bathroom, which Eodon thought was a nice addition. NightWing flew off of his shoulder and landed on the bed, turing her eyes to Eodon and arching her back.

(Nice, but one thing..)she said, her voice sounding slightly pained as she looked at him.

(What is it?)Eodon asked, concern lacing his voice as he set down his and Sirius' trunk by the closet.

(My skin is dry and I think it will start cracking soon.)NightWing said, her eyes shifting to look at her back.

Eodon pulled out a vile of oil and sat down beside NightWing, smiling softly as she climbed into his lap and laied down. He lightly ran his finger tips across her scales and felt that they were indeed very dry. NightWing cooed happily when the cool oil was gently spred into her scales by Eodons gentle fingers, her wings fluttering happily. Eodon chuckled softly and lightly ran his finger tip across her wings, making sure that there were no wounds or cracks. Sirius smiled as he peered into the bedroom, watching his boyfriend and wondering what he had done to get so lucky.

"Hey Siri."Eodon said, looking up at Sirius with soft eyes.

"Hey, I beat James so hes sulking now."Sirius said, walking into the bedroom and sitting down by Eodon, lightly running his fingers along NightWings back.

Eodon chuckled but blinked when NightWing stood up and moved off of his lap, looking at her with interest. Sirius tilted his head to the side as he watched Eodon and NightWing, seeing understanding flashing in both their eyes. He let out a squeek when he was suddenly pulled up the bed and settled between Eodons legs as Eodon rested against the headbored. NightWing walked over to them and climbed onto Sirius' lap, suprising the teen. Eodon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and settled his hands on his boyfriends stomach. Sirius sighed with content and leaned against Eodons strong chest, lightly rubbing NightWings back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon moved with grace down the snow covered pathway of the shopping district. A black wool cloke covered his shoulders and kept the bitting wind from getting to his chest and arms as people passed by him, some looking with interest others with apparent lust in their eyes. His hair was pulled back in a neat poneytail, the normal black and midnight blue locks turned white from the amount of snow falling from the cloudy sky. Underneath the cloke he wore a silver shirt, black pants, black boots and blood red gloves, the necklaces Remus and the pendant his father had sent him hung around his neck. The pendant he had gotten a few days ago, made of white gold with a blood red ruby held in a gold claw while a tear drop made of sapphire was inside the ruby. Eodon smiled faintly as he reached up and touched the two necklaces fondly, his eyes gaining a far off look but his steps never faltered.

(I can tell your spacing out even though Im not there.)NightWings said, her voice floating in his mind causing Eodon to start.

(Shut it, Im trying to find something for Sirius. I got everyone else their gifts already.)Eodon answered, looking at different things through the store shop windows.

(Ah, well speeking of your mate, he is having a snowball fight with James.)NightWing said, sounding slightly amused.

Eodon blinked as he back up, smiling as he saw something in the store which caught his eye. The store owner looked up as the bell above the door rang, her brown eyes widening when she saw the handsom teen walk through the door and into the warmth of the shope. Eodon smiled at the woman, before shivering lightly as he felt the snow melt and drip down the back and sides of his neck from his hair. He moved around the shop and looked at all the different items, ranging from jems to clothing to snacks. Eodon tilted his head to the side when he saw a necklace called "Dragons Claw", and picked up a dark blue one. He read the tag and smiled when he read that it was said to bring the wearer good luck in love and protection.

The woman watched as the teen picked a necklace and started moving around the shop again. She had to admit, he was a good looking teen, but there was something different about him, the way he moved was like he wasnt even touching the ground and yet she could hear the soft 'clumping' sounds from his boots. Eodon smiled as he walked to the counter, holding the necklace in his hand along with a black velvet box which also held a white gold bracelet with emeralds set in the chain along with sapphires set in the emeralds. He sliently paied for the items and smiled at the woman, leaving her breathless as he walked out into the snow.

Eodon shivered lightly and pulled his cloke tighter around his slender form, looking around as muggles scurried around trying to finish their shopping like he was, although Sirius' gift was the last one he had to get which was done. He smiled and walked down the road, heading towards the Leaky Culdron so that he could floo back to the Potters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sighed happily as he leaned into Severus' arms, smiling as he looked around the living room. The tree was glittering brightly even though it was early morning, Eodon was curled up on the couch with Sirius reading, while James and Lily were in the kitchen making breakfast. James was slightly worried about his parents as they had been sent on a mission that needed their attention right away, which ment that they would miss Christmas. Eodon had looked worried as well, but knew he didnt really have a say in the matter for he wasnt even in the Order....yet. He was hoping to join soon for translating any messages which Voldemort wrote in Parseltongue.

"Alright guys, sit up."Lily said, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen with James following behind her and the plates following behind both of them.

NightWing flew down the stairs and perched on the back of the couch, sniffing the air with interest as Eodon took a plate for him and Sirius. Eodon chuckled as Sirius glared when he was moved off of the vampires lap, but the glare dissapeared when Eodon pulled him to his side. Severus lightly moved Remus so that the werewolf was sitting beside him as he took their plates, smiling at Remus when Remus kissed his cheek. James and Lily settled down on the floor in front of the coffee table, and started eating, the group talking about what they would do for the day. Severus wanted to work on a few more potions in the lab which was in the basement, Remus wanted to finish reading his book, Lily said that she was going to go with Alice and finish shopping(James smirked at that), while James and Sirius agreed that they would go out in the forest and play quidditch, Eodon said that he needed to hunt so he would be gone for most of the day.

"I'll keep away from anyone in the forest, Ive been getting used to hunting on my own and while I do have blood with me I still need to hunt."he said, finishing his meal and waving his hand, sending his plate to the sink where it would clean its self.

"Alright, be careful tough, there are hikers and some of them are wizards. If they see a large wolf they might attack."James said, standing up and streaching.

"I will be fine."Eodon said, smiling as he turned his head and knicked a bite of Sirius' pancake causing the teen to swat him over the head.

The others chuckled as Sirius stopped glaring at the vampire when Eodon kissed him lightly. They waved as Eodon went out the back and sprinted into the forest. Severus stood and dissapeared into the basement while Remus grabbed his book and settled in front of the fire. Lily walked up to her room and grabbed her cloke before comming back down and kissing James' cheek befor flooing to meet Alice. James and Sirius finished eating and left for the quidditch feild in the forest with their brooms and the balls they were going to use.

Remus sighed in content, knowing the this would be a nice Christmas for everyone involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius whined lightly as light from the rising sun streamed into the room via the crack in the curtains. He grumbled lightly and turned over, pressing himself closer into the warmth that wrapped him in its embrace and pulled him closer. He sighed contently and hummed as he felt lips press to his forehead, cracking his eyes open slightly and looking up, meeting the emerald and violet gaze of Eodon.

"Come on Siri, lets go get the others and open the gifts that are waiting for us."Eodon said, laughing when Sirius sprang up in bed and bolted out the door to wake the others.

He smiled and threw the covers off of his body and sat up, smiling as NightWing flew onto his shoulder blinking the sleep from her eyes. Eodon stood up and walked out of the bedroom, heading downstairs where he heard James and Sirius talking loudly while the others remained slient as it was still pretty early. Sirius looked up as Eodon came down, beaming before him and James started making piles for everyone, talking with the others who just gave him nods or grunts. Severus looked at his pile with suprise, not having expected to get that many things. They all soon dove into their presents, thanking eachother and talking happily. Lily was stunned when she opened James' gift, revealing a gold charm bracelet with a two wolves, a stag, a panthor(Severus), and a large dog, each charm moving around the bracelet. Sirius flung himself at Eodon when he opened the gift to him, Eodon laughing and hugging his boyfriend back just as tightly.

After everything was opened and placed into their owners bedroom, they all enjoyed a large breakfast which left even James and Sirius groaning as they didnt want to stop eating the good food and yet their stomachs were about to burst. Eodon laughed as he watched James and Severus argue about something, blinking and freezing when Sirius reached across him to get something. Lily noticed and watched Eodon with worried eyes as Eodons hands tightened on the arms of the dinning chair, not relaxing even when Sirius was settled.

"Pardon, but Im going up to my room. I want to take a shower."Eodon said, pushing himself away from the table and nearly flying up the stairs.

Sirius looked confused as he looked at the others, bitting his lip before he also followed Eodon to their room, leaving the others besides Remus to wonder what the hell was going on. James shook his head and looked at Remus, noting that the teen didnt looked suprised but had a smirk on his face.

"Moony? Whats going on?"he asked, lightly poking Remus' arm.

"I think Sirius' blood is calling out to Eodon, meaning its time to cement the bond."Remus said, grinning when Lily blushed and giggled.

James paled as he looked up the stairs after his friends, before looking at Lily who was slightly starry eyed at the thought of Eodon and Sirius. Remus was chuckling while Severus shook his head, but a smirk was on his face from James' look. Now dont get James wrong, he loved that his best friend finally fell for someone, but he really didnt want to know about their love life....at all.

-------------------------------------(Here it is! Cover the eyes of all the children by you for this is the sex scean!)-----------------------------------------------

Sirius peered around the doorway into his and Eodons room, his eyes worried when he didnt see the vampire. NightWing looked up at him from her post on the bed and streached before flying off through the door leaving Sirius confused. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Sirius' head turned to look at the bathroom where he heard the shower running, smiling lightly as he scooted back and leaned against the headboard, looking out the window which faced the forest.

"Sirius? What is it?"Eodon asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing..."Sirius stammered, his face turing red when he saw that Eodon was hardly wearing anything.

Eodon blinked and stiffly sat down on the bed, looking at his hands and trying to fight the urdge to pin Sirius underneath him. Sirius tilted his head to the side, and looked at Eodon with worry, wondering what was making the vampire so tense. Eodon turned his head and looked at Sirius, who had moved closer and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, fighting against his heart which wanted him to take the teen.

"Eodon...."Sirius muttered, tilting his head to the side and looking at the taller teen with worry.

"Sirius...you know that vampires and their mates have to sceal the bond at some point right?"Eodon asked, looking at his hands in his lap so he wouldnt have to look at Sirius' face.

"Yeah..."Sirius trailed, his face heating up as he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well..when a vampires mate is ready to be taken, their blood calls out to the vampire and mmph!"Eodon said, blinking as Sirius was suddenly straddling his lap and kissing him feircly.

Eodon hands instantly went to Sirius' hips, pulling the teen closer as he deepened the kiss by sweeping his tongue along Sirius' lips. Sirius whimpered lightly as Eodon's tongue darted inside his mouth, letting the vampire dominate the kiss as he went along. Eodon quickly flipped Sirius so he was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, hovering over his mate as he pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses along Sirius' neck as the teen below him whimpered and shuddered.

"Eodon...please..."Sirius muttered, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck to the vampire.

Eodons eyes widened as he looked from the tan streach of skin to Sirius' face, his eyes scanning his soon to be lover for any kind of hesitant. He bent his head and lightly nuzzled Sirius' neck, hearing the teens pulse speed up rapidly which caused him to smirk. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes as Eodon kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around Eodons chest and holding the taller teen closer to him. He moaned loudly when Eodon pressed their hips together, slowly grinding against him as he felt Eodons fangs peirce his skin, only causing him to cry out louder.

-So responsive.-Eodon thought, inwardly smiling as Sirius' blood flowed into his mouth, making him groan at the tast.

Sirius' blood was sweeter then any humans he had ever tasted, and he knew that it was because Sirius was his mate and only his, he would be damned if he let anyone take the teen away from him. A low growl escaped him when Sirius lifted his hips to press back against him, warning him not to interupt his feeding. Sirius responded with a needy whimper, his nails digging into Eodons back. Eodon pulled away from Sirius' neck and swept his tongue over the marks, healing the skin isntantly. He leaned up and smiled softly at Sirius, watching as the teen opened his eyes and looked at him, sliently pleading for more. Eodon kissed Sirius passionatly, intent on making his mate forget anyone he had been with before. His hands traveled to Sirius' shirt, tearing away the fabric which he knew Sirius would get mad at him for as it was one of the teens favorite shirts.

Sirius gasped as the cooler air hit his chest, arching up towards Eodon lightly as the vampires hands trailed down his chest, leaving trails of fire dancing under his skin where ever he touched. Eodon smirked and pulled away from Sirius' mouth, trailing kisses down the teens chest to one of his nipples. Sirius panted as he looked at Eodon, his eyes darker as he threaded his hands through Eodons hair. His head flew back and he arched his chest towards Eodon as the other teen took one of his nipples into his mouth, crying out in pleasure. Eodon lightly nipped at the hard bud, only to sooth it over and then go to the other one, paying just as much attention to that one as he had done its twin. He was in heaven listening to all the different sounds his mate could make, from cries to whimpers and mewls, which did nothing but raise Eodons' want for Sirius.

Sirius gripped Eodons hair as the vampire moved down, arching his hips as Eodons fingers dipped into his pants. Eodon smirked and quickly, in one move, removed Sirius' pants and boxers, tossing them over his shoulder and hearing them hit the ground heavly. His breath came slightly faster as he gazed at Sirius, watching as Sirius peered up at him with darkened eyes as his chest rose and fell faster. Sirius sat up and gently pushed on Eodons chest, making his boyfriend lay back. Eodon smiled lightly as Sirius took his towel off, chuckling softly when Sirius nearly started drooling when he saw him. Sirius looked at Eodon and bent down, kissing the vampire deeply as he felt Eodons hands go to his waist. Sirius blinked and let out a shocked noise from the back of his throat when Eodon suddenly flipped them over, looking at Eodon who was hovering above him.

"You are mine."Eodon growled, the lust and want in his voice causing tremors to travel down Sirius' spine as he nodded his head.

Sirius couldnt help it when he whined, tossing his head from side to side as Eodon trailed kisses and bites down his torso and then legs. His eyes shot open when Eodon lifted his legs, hooking them over his shoulders and exposing him to the vampire. Eodon looked at Sirius and smiled when he saw the teens face was bright red cuppled with the fact that he was panting softly. Sirius' head flew back and his back arched off of the bed, crying out loudly when he felt something wet graze his entrance. He strained to open one of his eyes, looking at Eodon and nearly lost it when he saw that Eodons head was bent.

"Oh god! I-its...your!"Sirius moaned, gripping the covers beneath him as Eodon tongue lightly prodded his entrance, his eyes closing as his body shook.

Eodon smirked at the loud moan he recived when his tongue pushed into Sirius, watching as his mate's back arched fully and his knuckles grew white from his grip on the covers. Eodon hummed lightly, enjoying the taste and smell he could only get from that area of his mate, adding a finger beside his tongue and basking in the whines and moans that Sirius made. Sirius was sobbing with need, wanting nothing more then to feel Eodon inside him instead of just his tongue and....oh god! Sirius' hips bucked as Eodon started thrusting his tongue and now two fingers into him, making sure to have his fingers rub against Sirius' prostate.

"E-Eodon! P-please...need..y-you."Sirius moaned, shivering when Eodons tongue and fingers dissapeared.

His eyes opened when he felt Eodons hands grip his legs, pulling them from his shoulders and wrapping them around his waist. Eodon smiled softly and watched as Sirius' head went back as he pressed against Sirius' entrance. Sirius moaned loudly as he felt Eodon slid into him, dimly notting that the vampire must have slicked himself up while he had been busy squirming. He winced as Eodon stopped, fully pressed inside. Eodon leaned over Sirius, muttering softly into his mates ear in an attempt to sooth the pain he knew he was reciving. Sirius wound his arms around Eodons neck and opened his eyes, looking into the vampires eyes.

"Move...please.."he muttered, watching as Eodons eyes darkened and nod.

Sirius' eyes shut and he moaned as Eodon moved slowly, the friction driving him nuts. Eodon smirked lightly and angled his hips, his eyes darkening as Sirius let out a scream as his prostate was hit. Sirius pushed back against Eodon, causing his lover to slid deeper into him. His nails dug into Eodons shoulders, hard enough to draw blood. Eodon grunted softly, moving his arms underneath Sirius' body untill he was cupping the teens shoulders in his hands. Sirius' eyes opened when he felt Eodon pull out of him, wondering what had happened and if anything was wrong. Eodon smirked and pulled Sirius towards him as he slammed into Sirius, the force ripping a loud scream from his mates throat.

"Oh god! Eodon...please! F-Faster..!"Sirius cried, gripping onto Eodon harder as the vampire sped his thrust.

Eodon groaned softly as he felt his climax approaching quickly, reaching a hand down and wrapping it around Sirius' cock, pumping him in time with his brutal thrusts. Sirius cried out, moaning constantly as Eodon panted softly, leaning over and capturing Sirius' lips in a kiss, intantly diving his tongue into his lovers mouth. Sirius kissed Eodon back, his moans and whimpers being swallowed by Eodon as his hips arched to match the fast thrusting. He could feel his climax comming fast, his grip on Eodons shoulders tightening in warning. If anything, Eodon managed to move faster, driving brutaly into Sirius and slamming forcefully into the teens prostate. Sirius threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and screamed Eodons name loudly as he came. Eodon groaned and bent his head so it was resting against Sirius' shoulder, thrusting into the limp body as Sirius weakly clung onto his shoulders. Sirius moaned as he felt Eodon stiffen and release, filling him to the brim so that some managed to leak out.

Eodon slowly pulled out of Sirius and smiled down at his mate, giving him a tender kiss as he waved his hand, cleaning the cum from off of their bodies. Sirius whimpered lightly and reached out to Eodon, pulling the vampire down beside him and instantly laying half ontop of Eodon. Eodon chuckled lightly and reached down, pulling the blanket ontop of them before pressing a kiss to Sirius' head.

"Love you Eodon."Sirius mumbled, quickly falling asleep in the vampires arms.

"I love you too Sirius."Eodon whispered, wrapping his arms around Sirius' body and pulling him closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five days after Christmas when things started going wrong. James and Severus had been cooking lunch when something caught on fire, which was easily solved by putting it out with a stream of water. Remus couldnt find the book he had been reading, even after searching through the house and all the trunks. Sirius had been flirted with when him, Eodon and Lily had gone shopping, which ended with Eodon being in one hell of a pissed off mood, and no one liked it when Eodon was pissed off. The potion Severus had been working on blew up for no apparent reason, causing the teen to join Eodon with a bad mood as well. Lily had gotten a call from her father telling her that her mother had taken ill but not to worry. James was worried because his parents were back from their mission and they had been supposed to return home a few days ago.

Everyone was sitting around the table when a brown owl flew into the kitchen and landed right in front of James. James' eyes widened in fear when he saw the black scroll that the owl was holding, reaching out with shaking hands to take it. Lily and the others watched, not daring to breath as James opened the scroll and read it. James suddenly let out a loud wail and sank to the ground from his chair, clutching the parchment to his chest.

"James!"Lily cried, throwing herself down off of her chair and gathering her boyfriend into her arms.

Eodon and the other also went onto the ground, Remus prying the parchment out of James' hands and reading it. His eyes widened with shock then saddness as he looked at the others.

"Nathen and Christina were killed today. They had been captured by Death Eaters."Remus said, looking at his friend who was curled up in Lilys arms crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fin-

Alrighty! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me along time to post this chapter, but my muse wasnt working and I need her guidence. I hope you all enjoyed this chapted and please leave me a review! Its freezing cold in my house so any flames will be used for lighting my fire place. (glares at any flamers) Heres a preview!

Chapter 7.

"Eodon you cant go!"

"I have to, Im the only one who can read it and its a mission Sirius."

"Please...."

Haha! Stay tuned and remember to review please! (bows)

-Final fin!- 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I know that this has taken me a very long time to write, but I am also trying to write my book that I plan on getting published one day. I loved all the reviews that I got and I even re-did chapter one so that it was slightly easyer to read. Please dont mind the spelling mistakes once again, as I dont have spell check or a beta. Thank you all for waiting and please R&R!

James: V.E.P doesnt own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's.

Sirius: Sure did take you long enough to update...(raises eyebrow at V.E.P)

VEP: Well sorry Siri, but it takes awhile to write a chapter for a real book that I want to get published.

Sirius: Alright, I can see your point...good luck!

VEP: Thanks, now onto chapter 7!

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

Deep Blue: Sad

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-  
"'Parseltounge"

Chapter 7: Fact of Eodons Life and a Funeral, Severus and Remus, Acceptence to the Order, Mission, Almost Caught, Ron and Hermione Visit, Full Moon Happenings, Proprosal Under the Moon, Graduation.

Eodon watched sadly as everyone moved slowly through the house, picking up their things and walking back to their rooms. He walked over to James, who was still sitting down and looking at the letter, and gently placed a hand on the teens shoulder. Lily looked at her boyfriend then to Eodon, nodding her head as Eodon looked at her. James didnt hear everyone else leave, the feeling of being numb racing through him.

"James, look at me."Eodon said, his tone forcing James to look at him.

NightWing watched both teens from the table, her eyes deep blue in color as she looked at James. She didnt know what it was like to lose her parents, as Eodon was her father seince he had been there when she had been hatched. She spread her wings and flew out of the kitchen, going to find Sirius to see if he was alright. James blinked and looked at Eodon, tears sliently streaming down his cheeks. Eodon sighed softly and crouched in front of the broken teen, gently wipping away the tears.

"I know its hard James, I went through the same thing."he said, his voice soft so that the others wouldnt over hear.

"What do you mean? You have your parents. Richard and Bella are alive."James said, looking at Eodon with lightly confusion and sadness.

"They are my vampire parents, not my real parents James. My real parents I never knew. They were killed when I was a year old."Eodon said, watching as shock spread across James' face.

"I-I didnt know."James muttered, shaking his head.

"No one knows but Albus and now you."Eodon said, smiling softly as James nodded his head.

James bowed his head as he leaned foward, resting his head on Eodons shoulder as the vampire pulled him off his chair. Eodon pulled James into his lap easily, letting James know that he wasnt alone in the world. Sirius and Lily smiled gently as they watched from the 2nd floor landing, knowing that James needed someone who related to him then most.

"When does it go away?"James asked, his voice muffled by Eodons shoulder.

"Not for a long time. All you can do is remember them for all the good things that they have done."Eodon said, lightly tilting James' head up to look at the teen.

James weakly smiled and stood up, looking to the top of the stairs and spotting Lily and Sirius. Eodon smiled and also stood, walking up the stairs and over to Sirius, wrapping his arms around his mate. Lily walked down to James, hugging him tightly as James held her. Remus and Severus smiled as they watched from the hallway, knowing that it was hard for James, but they also knew that things would slowly get better.

"I have alot to plan, I had better get started."James said, shaking his head and walking over to one of the desks.

"We'll help."Sirius said, walking downstairs with Eodon, Severus, and Remus.

"Your not alone on this James. We're here to help"Lily said, smiling as she took James' hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked around at all the people who had come to his parents funeral, seeing that alot were members of the Order. Albus had one of his arms wrapped around Minerva as he looked at the two coffins, many others had their heads bowed and their eyes closed, tears falling heavly. Eodon had his arms wrapped around Sirius who was sliently crying into his chest as Severus held Remus in his arms. Lily leaned into James and looked up at him sadly, smiling weakly as James kissed her forehead. Everyone watched sadly as the coffins were lowered into the ground and the soil was spelled to fill in the holes. Everyone slowly walked over to James, wishing him luck and hugging him, telling them that they were sorry for their loss. James thanked everyone softly, smiling weakly. Nathen and Christians wills were read the day before, announcing that James was now Lord Potter and that all their wealth and land would go to him.

Things passed quickly, all a slight blur to the teens and before they knew it, the day was over. James tiredly looked around his house, knowing that he would never get any more letters from his parents telling them how proud they were or telling him not to prank anyone. He shook his head and smiling sadly at Lily and the others, nodding his head. Lily kissed James softly, hugging him tightly before heading upstairs with the others, knowing that James wanted to be alone.

James looked around the empty living room, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Mum, dad, why did you have to leave? Im not ready for this! I want you to be there when I need you."James said, fighting back tears as he looked around the empty room.

"Your never alone son."a voice said, making James' head whip around.

James stared in shock when he saw his parents standing by the fireplace, light smiles on their faces as their eyes watched him sadly.

"James, you have friends who love you."Nathen said, watching as James stood up and walked over to them slightly dazed.

"Im not ready for this! I need you two with me."James said, looking at his parents.

"No, you are ready for this. James you have compassion and love for your friends. They love you as well."Christina said, looking at her son sadly.

"James, we died fighting and that was the way we wanted to go. This is war and there will be hardships for everyone. That is why you keep your friends close to you."Nathen said, watching as James nodded his head.

"I love you."James said, watching as his parents slowly started to dissapear.

"And we love you James. With all our heart."Christina said, blowing a kiss to her son as her and her husband dissapeared.

James smiled sadly as he looked around the living room, remembering everything that had happened when his parents were alive. He shook his head and flicked off the lights, heading upstairs and to his room where Lily was waiting for him to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXX(Alright, lemon scean in this part! If you dont want to read it then skip over this small section of the chapter)XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus smiled as he walked through the darkened halls of Hogwarts, hidden under James' cloak as he headed to the Room of Requirement to meet Severus. It had been two weeks seince they returned to Hogwarts, and Remus was pinning for Severus as they couldnt let themselves be seen by the others in the school. If they let that happen then Severus could be killed if Voldemort found out and Remus couldnt stand to lose his mate. Remus shook his head and looked around the corners, making sure that no one was comming in his direction. He smirked and headed down the hall quickly, watching as a door started to appear in the middle of one of the walls.

Severus looked into the fireplace, watching the flames dance as he waited. He wondered if Remus would really show up, shaking his head and trying to get rid of the doubt that always clouded his mind when it came to Remus truely loving him. He had never really been shown any love save for his mother who passed away. Severus looked around the room and couldnt help but wonder if he was being to foward, wondering if Remus would really want this. He knew about werewolves, having read all about them as he could. He knew that because he was Remus' mate and Remus had told him, then the next full moon would be painful for Remus if he wasnt there with him. Severus had studied and trained with the help of Eodon during many nights, slowly making it so that he could join Remus and the others during the full moon. Now Severus could turn into a sleek black panthor whoes tail was tipped with white.

"Severus? You alright?"asked a voice, making Severus whip his head around seeing Remus standing by the door looking at him with concern.

"Sorry Remus, I was thinking."he said, smiling gently as he stood up and walked over to the other teen.

Remus sighed in content as Severus pulled him against his chest, resting his head on the strong chest in front of him. Severus smiled and placed his head atop of Remus' breathing in the smell of earth and rain that always seemed to follow Remus. Remus lifted his head and looked at Severus, smiling and closing his eyes as Severus leaned his head down and kissed him gently.

"I have something to show you."Severus said, pulling back and walking to the center of the large room.

Remus blinked and watched, just now noticing what Severus was wearing. The paler teen was wearing a white shirt which clung to his torso while his black pants showed off his legs. Remus himself was wearing a tan colored shirt and blue jeans, which made him feel slightly under-dressed compaired to his mate. He watched in awe as Severus' skin was replaced with black fur, watching as Severus melted away and soon a black pantor was sitting where his mate used to be.

"Oh Severus! How did you?"Remus asked, his voice hardly above a whisper as he walked towards Severus and crouched down.

Severus let out a content noise as he rubbed up against Remus' side, letting the werewolf run his hands through his fur. Remus tried to remember when Severus could have gone out to train, remembering all the times when he would wake up during the night and see that Eodon was gone from his bed. Severus stepped back again and changed back to normal, smiling as he watched Remus stand up again.

"Eodon taught me. I wanted to be able to join you and the others on the full moons. I dont want you to be alone."he said, blinking when he saw that Remus' eyes were clouding with tears.

"Remus! Love whats wrong? Please, tell me what I did wrong."Severus said, stridding over to Remus and gently wipping away the tears that fell.

"You did nothing wrong Severus..it just means so much to me."Remus said, burrowing his head against Severus' chest as the other teen wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I would do anything for you, as long as it is in reason."Severus said, smirking as Remus lightly hit him on the chest.

"Git."Remus muttered, smiling as Severus kissed him deeply.

Severus scooped Remus into his arms and carried his boyfriend to the large bed which had gone un-noticed by Remus. Remus let out a small squeek when he was set down on the silk sheets of the bed, blinking and looking up at Severus with uncertainty in his eyes. Severus smiled gently and lightly ran his hand through Remus' hair, trying to calm the werewolf down. Remus smiled lightly and leaned into Severus' hand, sighing softly as he felt the press of the taller teen against him. Severus smiled and kissed Remus deeply, groaning softly as Remus twined his fingers into his hair.

"Remus, do you trust me?"he asked, pulling back and looking at the teen.

"Yes Severus, I want to be yours."Remus said, his eyes turning to a golden amber.

Severus smiled and nuzzled Remus' neck, his hands sliding down Remus' chest and undid his soon to be lovers robe. Remus sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling compleatly safe as the teen above him slowly did away with his shirt. He gasped when Severus nuzzled his neck, tilting his head to the side as Severus kissed his neck. Severus smirked lightly as he heard a small whimper leave Remus' lips, slowly bitting down on the teens skin and leaving a mark, chuckling deeply as Remus whined and arched his back lightly.

"Severus.."Remus muttered, gasping as Severus bit and kissed down his chest.

Severus smiled and traced the scars on Remus' chest with his fingers, soon following the thin lines with his tongue making the teen under him squirm and whimper. Remus cried out when Severus licked and ran his tongue over his nipples, mummering and shivering under the taller teen. Severus nipped the skin above Remus' pant line, making the werewolf moan loudly. He chuckled and slowly pulled Remus' pants down, along with the werewolfs boxers, leaving his lover compleatly bare in front of him. Remus whined, drawing Severus' attention up to his eyes.

"Sev, not fair.."he said, tugging on the hem of Severus' shirt.

Severus smiled and pulled off his own shirt, shivering lightly as he saw those golden eyes sweeping over his form. He smiled as Remus sat up and undid his belt, tossing it somewhere to the side where it clattered to the ground with a thunk. Severus pushed Remus back down and stood up, smirking lightly when he heard Remus whimper at the loss. Remus watched as Severus stripped out of his pants and boxers. Severus walked back over to the bed and settled himself inbetween his lovers legs, smiling as Remus blushed under his heated gaze. Remus lustfully looked at Severus, notting that his mate had some scars but not many, most likely from the teens father and Voldemort. He felt a flash of rage when he thought of the deeds that Severus went through, but those thoughts were swept from his mind when Severus wrapped his long fingers around his cock.

Severus smirked as Remus arched his back and moaned loudly, slowly pumping his lovers length. He blinked when a tray appeared on one of the dark cherry oak bedside tables, the tray filled with different oils and potions. He noted that there was a energizing potion for the mornings, along with a pain killer potion. Remus bucked his hips into the circle of Severus' fingers, moaning and mewling soflty. Severus smiled as he lathered three of his fingers in a sweet smelling oil, noting the hint of a pain numbing potion mixed in giving it a lavander hint to the scent. Remus' eyes opened when the scent hit his nose, looking dazedly at his mate.

"Relax love, I'll take care of you."Severus said, bending down and kissing Remus deeply as he traced one of his fingers against Remus' entrance.

Remus whimpered softly when Severus pressed in one finger, not really feeling any pain but slight discomfort. His eyes flew open and his head tilted back when Severus found his prostate, letting out a sharp cry. Severus smirked and thrusted his finger into his lover a few times before feeling Remus relax enough to slip in a second finger. Remus winced lightly and gripped Severus' shoulders as pain laced through him, though not a strongly as he thought. Severus pressed gentle kisses along Remus' neck and chest, slowly moving his fingers and pressing them against his lovers prostate, smiling when Remus cried out again and relaxed. Soon enough, Remus was moaning constantly as Severus streached him with his fingers. Severus chuckled deeply as Remus whined when he pulled out his fingers, quickly slicking himself up.

"Remus, this will hurt."he warned, lightly pressing against Remus' entrance.

"I trust you Severus, please I want you."Remus said, leaning up and kissing Severus.

Severus smiled into the kiss and fully pushed himself into his lover, groaning at the tightness that wrapped around his cock. Remus pulled back from the kiss, crying out and tightening around his mate in slight discomfort. Severus rubbed Remus' chest lightly with one of his hands, trailing it down and wrapping his fingers around Remus' cock, smiling when Remus moaned. Remus cracked one of his eyes open and nodded at Severus, gasping and moaning loudly as Severus started moving.

"S-Sev..f-faster.."he panted, tossing his head back as his backed arched when Severus complied.

Severus grunted lightly as he slammed into Remus, leaning his head against the werewolfs shoulder as he pumped Remus in time with his thrusts. Remus mewled and shuddered as he felt his climax approching fast, winding his arms around Severus' neck and hanging onto him tightly. Severus groaned loudly when he felt Remus tighen around him and felt his lovers warm seed spill between them. His eyes closed tightly as Remus bit down on his shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Remus moaned around Severus' shoulder when he felt the taller teen spill into him, falling limp against the bed and peering at Severus with dazed eyes. Severus panted and smiled lightly at Remus, pulling out of his lover and reaching over to the tray and grabbing a damp cloth. Remus murmmered softly as Severus cleaned them both, pulling his mate down against him after Severus was done.

"I love you.."he muttered, lightly tracing the bonding mark on Severus' shoulder.

"I love you as well whelp."Severus said, smiling gently as he pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead.

Remus smiled sleepily as Severus laied down beside him and pulled him into the circle of his arms, resting his head on his mates chest and quickly falling asleep. Severus smiled and closed his eyes, not even noticing the fire go out and the lights shut off in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon fought against his instinct to fight as he was led blindfolded through many hallways. He knew from the scents and the feel of the room that he was no longer in the school. Albus has sent him a letter that him and many of the Order members had decided to allow him to join the Order in hopes of having a higher chance to defeat Voldemort. It was a key need to have vampires on the Lights side as Voldemort was quickly rounding up any rouge vampires and any darker clans. Eodon had talked with his father and mother, getting their consent to join and help in the fight. When he had woken up that morning he was already blindfolded and had started to fight against who ever was holding him down, but was calmed when he sensed Sirius near by and his mates feeling of peace.

"Dont worry Eodon, we're almost there."he heard James' voice comming somewhere to his right.

He felt Lily by James and then Sirius to his left along with Severus and Remus. There were four others with them, two in front of the vampire and two in back. He remembered being flanked like this in his 5th year and it made him worry. Eodon allowed himself to be guided up a long set of stairs, feeling them pass through wards of protection, and heard a door open. He blinked under the blindfold when he heard many voices, all stopping when the man behind him cleared his throat.

"Albus, we had no problems getting here."the man said, making Eodon seek out Albus' magic signature.

"Good, get rid of the blindfold."Albus said, making Eodon close his eyes as he pepared for the onslaught of light.

He blinked fast as he opened his eyes, looking around the room where everyone was gathered. Sirius smiled from his place at a large table, nodding to Albus who was walking towards Eodon with a light smile.

"Eodon, as you know we have decided that we need you and your clans help in this war."he said, looking at the young vampire.

"I talked with my parents and they have agreed to help in any way. Our numbers are growing again and soon they will be able to join us again."Eodon said, spotting Molly and Author along with Alice and Frank.

"Good, now we need you to sware your loyalty to the Light and also you will be given a mission that you have to do on your own."Albus said, watching the vampire for any signs of tensing.

Eodon nodded and relaxed as Albus, Minerva, and a few other members of the Order who had been the first to join walked over and surrounded him. He kept all emoation from his face as a silver and gold beam of light surrounded him. NightWing who had been carried by Severus rustled her wings from her perch on Eodons shoulders, knowing that she had to be bound as well as she was a part of Eodon.

(Relax NightWing, nothing will harm us.)Eodon said, sending calming waves to the Fire Lizard.

(I know, Im just not used to it.)NightWing responded, turning her gaze to the vampires.

The light wrapped around them tightly, seeping through their skins and filling them with knowledge of the Order. Eodon sighed lightly and smiled softly, opening his eyes and looking at the beaming face of his mate. He walked over and sat down by Sirius' side, noting Mollys slightly shocked face. Albus started the meeting, telling everyone what they had gathered of Severus' last call to Voldemorts hidding place. Eodon listened intently through the whole thing, giving out his advice and telling of what his clan could and could not do. The meeting came to an end shortly, but as everyone was getting up to leave Albus called Eodon back. Sirius watched from the hallway as Albus muttered something into Eodons ear, his eyes narrowing when his lover nodded and told the headmaster something back.

"Dont worry Sirius."Eodon said, taking his mates hand in his and walking with their guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later was when Sirius found out what Albus had told Eodon, he was currently sitting on the vampires bed and glaring at said vampire. Eodon was moving quickly, packing a few things into a muggle backpack. Eodon was wearing a tight black shirt, black baggy jeans which had chains hanging from them(think HotToic jeans) and his black combat boots. Sirius watched as his lover packed away some things for NightWing, having been told that the Fire Lizard was needed to come with him.

"Why? Why cant he get someone else to do it?"he asked, bitting his lower lip as his mind was filled with worry.

"Because Siri."Eodon said, only infurating the animagus.

"Eodon you cant go!"

"I have to, Im the only one who can read it and its a mission Sirius."

"Please...."

"Sirius, I am the only one who can read and translate parseltounge."Eodon said, sitting down next to Sirius and taking his hand.

"I dont want you to go.."Sirius said, his voice soft as he leaned into Eodons side.

"I know, but I have to. You had to do a mission on your own and now its my turn."Eodon said, tilting Sirius' face up to meet his eyes.

Sirius sighed as Eodon kissed him, knowing that Eodon would come back to him unharmed if he was lucky. He knew that there was alot the Order can gain if Eodons mission was compleated and a success. Eodon smiled softly and kissed Sirius' cheek, standing up and shouldering his backpack.

"Come on, the others are waiting at the forest edge."he said, smiling as Sirius stood and took his hand.

They both walked out of the common room, glad that it was empty as classes were still in session. The day seemed to reflect Sirius' mood, the sun was blocked out by dark clouds while a light drizzle fell. James and Lily met them at the doors, smiling sadly as they headed down to the forest where Severus, Remus and Albus were waiting.

"Be careful, and remember that you can call for help if you need to. I know I had to on my first mission."James said, looking ahead instead of glancing at his friend.

"I know James."Eodon said, sealing himself for departing with his mate for awhile.

Remus hugged Eodon tightly while Severus handed him a scroll that held directions and safe places for the vampire to stay. Albus handed him two scrolls, one to copy down the translations on and the other was information on his mission. Eodon sighed and nodded his head, looking at Sirius and pulling him into a passionate kiss before dissapearing into the shadows of the forest. Sirius closed his eyes as Lily wrapped an arm around him, knowing that this could be the last time he saw his lover. He shook his head, not wanting to think that, remembering that Eodon could contact him any time through their mirrors. They all turned and headed back to the school, wishing Eodon luck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon sliently moved through the dense wood, knowing that he was close to the meeting place where a few of the higher ranked Death Eaters would be meeting. He pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head and casted a Notice-Me-Not charm over himself and NightWing. She took off from his shoulder and circled around a few feet ahead, sending him pictures of the landscape. Eodon soon walked into the small medow, easily slipping through the wards which he noticed were done by Voldemort by the darkness in the magic. NightWing took refuge in his cloak, easily attaching herself to his chest without peircing his skin with her talons.

(I hate waiting...I just want to get a chance to light something on fire.)NightWings voice sounded in Eodons head.

He bit back a chuckle and lightly shook his head, his eyes peering out from the shadows of the trees towards the medow. Two cracks were heard as two black robed figures walked out into the clearing, silver masks covering their faces. Eodons eyes narrowed as he watched them nod to eachother and started to talk in hushed voices. He smirked at the fact that he was able to hear them, making note to tell Albus of what they were talking about as it seemed that they were planning on giving Voldemort information on several families who were loyal to the Light but Voldemort needed their skills. His eyes went to the scrolls that they passed between them, spotting the curved lines of parseltounge.

(Now!)he ordered, feeling NightWing let go of his chest.

NightWing soared out of the trees and into the medow, already having eaten the rocks that gave her her power to breath fire. Flames of blue and black swept around the edges of the medow, prying cries of shock from the Death Eaters. They whipped out their wands and looked around, firing curses at NightWing as she flew back into the trees to Eodon. Eodon jumped out of the trees and landed in the medow by the fire. He quickly knocked out one of the Death Eaters and stunned the second. He walked over to the bodies and pulled out the scrolls, putting them in his pockets and removing the masks to see who had found out the information. He blinked and raised an eyebrow when he saw that one was a man who he knew to be Lucius' father and then the other he didnt know.

(Interesting that Lucius' father would be the one to deliver these.)He remarked, looking at NightWing as she settled on his shoulder.

(Your right.)she agreed, wrapping her tail around his neck even though he still wore the hood over his head.

Eodon waved his hand over Lucius' fathers body, waking the man up before dissapearing in a swirl of shadows. Richard whirled around, looking for his attacker before reaching into his pockets, pulling out the scrolls. He sighed lightly and replaced his mask, waking his partner before they too dissapeared, not knowing that the scrolls they now had were fake and that they wouldnt remember anything that happened beside the exchanging of the scrolls.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon sighed as he came to the small well hidden cabin in a large forest, removing his hood and shaking his hair out of his face. The cabin was simple, having three rooms and only things that he would need. The living room/kitchen had a couch, fireplace, table, a few chairs, fridge, stove, counters, sink, desk, and a book case. One door led to the bed room which had a bed and a dresser, the bathroom had a tolit, sink, a shower. NightWing flew over to the couch and sat down on the back of it, flexing her wings lightly as she watched Eodon walk over to the desk and lay the scrolls out on it.

"Its a good thing I dont need to sleep."he muttered, running a hand through his hair as he looked at all the scrolls.

Albus asked him to translate them before he came back because there was more of a chance for Death Eater children to find the scrolls. He had told the vampire that it was better if he did it alone and where no one knew where he was. Only Albus and Severus knew where he was, and then the cabin was heavly hidden by the headmasters wards and charms. Eodon peeled off his cloke and tossed it onto the couch, sitting down at the desk and pulling out his own blank scrolls and quills. He opened the first scroll and set to work, knowing that NightWing was watching him.

-------------------------------------------

Hours later Eodon set his quill down, staring at his translations and feeling a sense of happiness that most of the first scroll was done. He stood up and bent backwards, hearing his back crack. He walked over to the fireplace and lit it, throwing in a handful of floo powder and crouching down.

"Albus Dumbledore."he shouted, sticking his head in the fireplace.

"Eodon! What is it?"Albus asked, kneeling in front of the fireplace in his office when he saw Eodons head floating amoung the flames.

"The first is almost done. Its going slowly so I will need some vials of Sirius' blood. His is the only blood that can really quiet the hunger."he said, looking at the headmaster.

Albus nodded and walked away from Eodons line of sight, making the vampire sigh and look around the best he could. He smiled when he saw a few pictures of Sirius and the others, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. The sound of hurried footsteps alearted him to five people hurrying towards the fireplace. Eodon blinked when Remus, Sirius, Severus, and James suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Eodon! How are you? Are you ok?"Sirius asked, scanning Eodons face as he looked at his lover.

"Sirius Im fine! Dont worry. The translations are going slowly but good. I have several of them in all so I will be gone for awhile."he said, smiling softly.

Severus pushed foward and started talking with Eodon about all of the things that he had to watch out for and what to look for if he thought someone was watching him. James and Remus told him all that he was missing out on, filling him in on his classes. Albus eventually pulled everyone save for Sirius out of the office, knowing that the two would want to talk alone.

"I dont like being away from you.."Sirius muttered, lowering his gaze to the hearth.

"I know Sirius, but its only for a few days, a week at most."Eodon said, smiling softly.

Sirius and Eodon talked for awhile longer, before Sirius handed Eodon a pouch which held vials of his blood. With a muffled goodbye Eodon pulled his head out of the fire and took the bag out of his mouth, shaking his head of the soot. He sighed softly and sat down at the desk once more, opening the bag and resizing the vials of blood. NightWing was settled on the desk by the scrolls, watching him as he opened one of the vials and gulping it down.

(How long do you think this will take?)she asked, her tail coiling around her feet.

(Not sure, few days or a week and a half.)Eodon replied, getting up and putting the bag in the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four days later when Eodon discovered footprints in the forest, which had him worried. He strengthened the wards around the cabin, hoping that there wasnt anyone who would be able to bring them down even for half of a second. He couldnt let anyone find out that he was here, it could wreck everything he had done. NightWing was often missing from the cabin, flying through the forest and scanning the area, letting Eodon see through her eyes through their connection. Eodon had told Albus who sent a few members from the Order to scan the forest but they came back with nothing. Albus warned Eodon to take care in when he left the cabin and to always cover his scent and tracks.

(I dont see anyone.)NightWing said, appearing on Eodons shoulder via a small burst of black flames.

"Thats what Im worried about."Eodon muttered, gathering the scrolls and quills, shrinking them down and putting them in a ingraved box which had charms placed on the box.

He shrunk the box and put it in his pocket, before moving to the bedroom and collecting what little things he brought. After sending NightWing to Albus with a message saying that he felt that the cabin was no longer safe he walked into the shadows of one of the walls dissapearing. Eodon looked behind him, watching closely. He watched as ten Death Eaters swarmed over to where the cabin was hidden, and one of them managed to break down the wards though only for three mintues which allowed eight of the Death Eaters to get into the cabin. Eodon waited and sheilded his face when the wards shattered as did the cabin.

"He wasnt there! There was no hint to where hes going."a female said, walking towards the others.

"Get Lucian to pick up on his scent."ordered a male, nodding to another Death Eater who wore a grey colored mask.

"I smell someone alright. A blood sucker and a damn powerful one."Lucian said, his voice dark and it made Eodon shudder.

"Where is he?"another asked, looking at the masked man.

"Close, and he knows it."Lucian said, smirking under his mask.

Eodon blinked and turned away, running swiftly through the forest. He heard the foot steps of the Death Eaters comming through the trees, and knew that he had to do something quickly. Eodon waved his hand, shadows leaping out and forming a portal in front of him. He dove through and rolled to avoide hitting the stone floor. Looking behind him to make sure that the portal was closing, he didnt notice the dozen Order members rising from their seat. Eodon turned and bowed his head, panting softly as he sat on the floor. His head tilted up as Sirius stepped foward, crouching down with narrowed eyes.

"Whats my other name?"he asked, looking the vampire in the eyes.

"Padfoot, James is Prongs, and Remus is Moony."Eodon said, laughing when the teen knocked him on his back in a hug.

"What happened Eodon?"Albus asked, walking over to the vampire who was holding Sirius in his lap.

"They found where I was hidding. A werewolf found my scent and started to follow. His name is Lucian, but they dont know if I was young or old. I got most of the scrolls translated but have a few more left."Eodon said, pulling out the box and handing it over to the older wizard.

Albus took the box and opened it, pulling out Eodons translations and reading over them, ordering members to different locations and what to do. Remus and James hurried over to Eodon and gently pulled Sirius off of the tired vampire, helping Eodon to his feet. Lily walking over and embracing the teen before Severus clapped him on the shoulder. Molly set to work and made Eodon some food, sitting him down and making sure he ate.

"Eodon, its to risky having you go to school right away. You will stay here under the supervision of five members. I cant let you leave as they will most likely be hunting for a male vampire with any talents."Albus said, looking at Eodon carefully.

"I understand Albus."Eodon said, smiling softly as he carded a hand through Sirius' hair as the teen sat on his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed as he stepped into Hogwarts, smiling brightly as the schools wards rippled under his touch and yet were strengthened by him returning. NightWing perched happily on his shoulder while her tail was wrapped around his neck so that she wouldnt move. Sirius hung onto his arm tightly as he told Eodon what he had missed, the school having thought that the vampire had been called away due to family emergency. Lucius sneered at the vampire, making Eodon bare his fangs which in turn made the blond look away.

"We missed you Eodon."Remus said, smiling as the vampire sat down by the werewolf.

"I cant tell you how good it is to be out of there. I felt like a trapped dog."Eodon said, shaking his head as he looked around the hall, thoughts of the older Sirius entering his mind.

-Like how Sirius felt when I was in my 5th year.-he thought, his eyes saddening slightly before he smiled when James passed him some bacon.

"Um Eodon....why are there two people running towards you?"Lily asked, nodding her head towards the door to the hall.

"Eodon!"someone cried, making Eodons head turn at the fimilar voice.

He beamed and jumped up from his seat, running towards the witch as she ran towards him. Hermione crashed into Eodon, wrapping her arms around his neck as NightWing took off. Ron laughed and skidded to a stop by the vampire and his girlfriend, clapping Eodon on the shoulder. Eodon set Hermione down and hugged Ron like he would a brother, smiling brightly as he led his two friends over to the table.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Remus, James, Lily and my mate Sirius."he said, resting a hand fondly on Sirius' shoulder.

"Hey, Im Hermione and this is Ron as you know. We're friends of Eodons."Hermione said, shaking hands with everyone.

Sirius sat down on Eodons lap so there would be room for the two, noting on how Eodon was looking at Hermione and something seemed to pass through their eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, turning and bringing Lily into a conversation about the different things that were going to be on the N.E.W.T.s. Eodon smiled brightly as he sat amoung his friends, talking happily with Ron, James and Sirius about Quidditch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Eodon, whats this about you and Sirius being mates?"Hermione asked, looking at her friend closely.

"I found out before I came here. I had figured it out when I was turned and I had dreams about Sirius falling through. My heart would pull whenever I thought of it and after I asked Richard he told me that Sirius must be my mate. I cant stand the taste of any others blood save of Sirius' 'Mione, even animal blood has lost its taste."he said, looking at Hermione and Ron from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Its alright mate, I mean as long as he's ok with you being a vampire."Ron said, smiling lightly at Eodons shocked face.

Eodon smiled and hugged Ron and Hermione tightly, soon diving into questions about what was going on in the future and in turn answering questions. They soon went to bed, happy that they were getting some time together. The next two weeks were filled with laughter and Sirius and the others getting to know Ron and Hermione. Sirius and James quickly warmed up to Ron, even including the red head in some of their pranks while Lily and Hermione came up with study tables for the upcomming tests. The last day of Ron and Hermiones visit came and Eodon and the others were gather in the Entrance Hall, saying their goodbyes.

"Take care Eodon, and remeber to give us a letter sometime."Hermione said, kissing Eodons cheek and stroking NightWings back.

"Will do."Eodon said, smiling as he hugged Ron before standing beside Sirius.

They all watched as Hermione and Ron walked out of the school and towards the forest, knowing that they might never really get to see the two teens. Eodon felt a great sadness watching his two friends leave, not knowing what was to come after him and the others graduated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon rushed out of the school, sprinting towards the forest as the full moon shone down on the grounds brightly. His robe billowed out behind him as he raced through the trees, not wanting to believe what had happened. He had been in the dorm room when NightWing flew in, saying that something had gone wrong with Remus and the others, telling the vampire that Remus was attacking Sirius. Eodon burst into a clearing, spotting the brown wolf who was circling a large black dog. Padfoots coat was matted with blood, his own and Remus' while James, Lily and Severus could only watch.

-I'll be damned if my mate gets hurt-Eodon thought, changing quickly into his own wolf form before surging fowards as Moony lunged towards Padfoot.

A loud clash sounded followed by snarls. Padfoot watched as the two wolves faced off, knowing that it would be a harsh fight. Eodon was fighting for his own place in the pack and also for Padfoots rightful place as Eodons mate. Lilly had her head bowed so that she wouldnt see the two fight, while Severus closed his eyes. A long howl filled the air, making the others look as Eodon brought Remus down onto his back in submission. Eodon wasnt taking over the pack, but sending a message to Moony that he could easly hurt and take over the wolfs dominace if he wished to. Moony slowly got up and licked Eodons muzzle before doing the same to Padfoot. Severus walked fowards and nuzzled Moonys side, reciving a lick in responce.

(This is interesting..)NightWing muttered, watching from a branch as the group walked through the trees.

There was nothing really happening out of the ordanary after the fight, seeing as how Eodon got back his rightful place in the pack after being gone on his mission while claiming that Sirius was his mate and that if Remus wanted him to stay then he had better allow Sirius in it as well. Moony led the pack through the trees, oftening playing with Sirius, and the others while Severus remained watching carefully. Eodon blinked as he heard something through the trees, wondering what it was seeing as how none on the others noticed.

(NightWing, go see what it is.)he ordered, looking up in the trees for his compainion.

NightWing took off in the direction of the noise, flying swiftly and peering down at the ground. She blinked and faltered in her flight when she saw most of Eodons family arrive in a swirl of shadows, Richard peering through the trees as if he knew his son was near. NightWing turned around and flew back over to Eodon and the others, landing on Eodons back.

(You father and several others have returned!)she said, watching as Eodons eyes lit up.

Eodon looked at the others and walked over to Moony, nosing him in another direction and telling him to go on and he would be fine. Moony reluctly turned and walked off with the others, though they were staring at him with worry and wonder. Eodon rushed through the trees in the direction of where his fathers secnt was comming from, his muscles rippling under his fur as he sped through the trees. As he came closer he changed back into his normal form, smiling as he brust into the clearing and headed stright to his father.

"Eodon!"Richard cried, catching his son in his arms and holding him close.

The other members of the clan gathered around, patting Eodon on the back or hugging him. Eodon laughed and talked with everyone, finding out that Bella was still in the future with the rest of the clan getting more members. Some of the new members were newly turned so they werent as safe around others so they would spend time in the future getting used to being vampires and honing their powers. Eodon told his father all that had happened, blushing madly when he was gushed at for finally claiming his mate. A long howl ripped through the air, making Eodon turn and listen.

"Its Moony, hes worried for my safety."Eodon said, turning to look at his father again.

"Go on, I know that your friends worry for you. We'll set up camp here in the forest again and let Albus know that we're back."Richard said, hugging Eodon again before the younger vampire took off through the trees again.

Sirius looked around and let out a loud bark when Eodon came through some bushes, running up to the wolf and nuzzling Eodons side. Eodon looked at Moony and bowed his head lightly, barking happily when Moony tackled him playfully. Everything seemed to be right now that his family was home, and he knew that nothing would be able to spoil his mood for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James smirked as he led Lily through the castle, glad that he had thought of this in the first place. Lily grumbled about men and their secrets as she allowed James to lead her, fighting down a blush and the urdge to ask him again where he was taking her.

"Dont worry Lils, you'll love this."James said, scooping Lily into his arms and carrying her across the hall towards the doors leading outside.

"James! Just tell where your taking me."she hissed, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

James laughed softly as they stepped outside, the moon shinning brightly over the grounds and reflecting on the lakes surface. James was wearing a white shirt and black pants, while Eodon allowed him to use his black and silver boots. Alice had cornered Lily and so she was now wearing a emerald colored dress which had red leafs printed near the bottom. James carried Lily towards the lake, smiling when he saw the blanket underneath one of the trees were everyone hung out during the day when they had time off from their classes. They hadnt had much time to hang out, seeing as the N.E.W.T.s had come up and everyone was busy with studing, and not trying to have a break down. Now the tests were over and the 7th years were allowed to relax before they had to graduate.

"Hang on Lily, I need to set ya down and get something."James said, setting Lily down on the white blanket and waving his wand lightly.

He smiled as three candles appeared, hovering above their heads yet not near the tree branches. James looked to the forest and saw shadows moving through the tree, knowing that it was Eodons family who was watching over everything. He walked over and couched down behind Lily, slowly pulling off the blindfold. Lily opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the lake and then the romantic settings. She looked at James and saw that he was bitting his lower lip as he waited for her reaction.

"James, its so beautiful!"she gushed, throwing her arms around James' shoulders and holding him tightly.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Lilys waist, pulling her into his lap and waving his wand again. A basket appeared, already having been pepared by the house elves as James had asked them to get it ready. Lily smiled and they both ate the food that had been made for them, talking quietly and just enjoying the night as it wrapped around them. Neaither of them saw Eodon run towards the forest with Sirius on his back, or Remus who followed with Severus on his back. They had no idea that their friends were watching and waiting sliently in the trees, Richard smiling and shaking his head at them.

Jame gently stood up and pulled Lily to her feet, leading her slowly towards the water edge. Lily tilted her head and watched James closely, her eyes widening as he went down on one of his knees, her hand covering her mouth as she looked at him.

"Lily, I know that I can be an idiot and big headed. I also know that you couldnt stand me for most of our years here, but what I do know is that I love you will all my heart."Jame said, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Lily..will you marry me?"he asked, looking up at her and opening the box, revealing a gold ring which had three jems in it, a shapphire, emerald and a ruby.

"Oh James...yes, yes! I will marry you."Lily cried, slipping the ring on and launching herself into James' arms, knocking the teen onto his back and into the water.

James laughed and kissed Lily, smiling brightly as he held her in his arms, not minding that the cool water moved around them. Eodon smiled brightly as Sirius and Remus hugged eachother, tears in their eyes as their two friends finally came together. Severus smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulders and pulling his mate close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius smiled as he walked with Eodon down the stairs, his arm intwined with the vampires. He looked at Eodon and kissed his cheek, earning him a questioning look. Eodon wore his graduation robes which were red with black lining, his hair pulled back into a poneytail as his eyes glowed brightly. Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindore 7th years had the same robes, as they walked from their common room and outside. Severus met up with Remus breifly, kissing the werewolf in the shadows that Eodon provided before walking to join his hose, his robs the same fashion but green with black lining. All the students were gathered along with their family, sitting down in front of a raised platform which was in front of the school. Slowly one by one each student was called foward, Eodon stepped up when his name was called, smiling as he shook hands with a beaming Albus and his teachers, spotting Richard, Bella and the rest of his clan watching him from the back of the crowd. He smiled as he stepped off, walking over to Sirius and kissing him gently.

"We're finally on our own."Sirius said, resting his head on Eodons shoulder as NightWing rested on Lilys shoulder in content much to the witches suprise.

"No, we still have our friends."Eodon said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus blushed underneath his mask, dancing with Severus as the music swirled around them. It was one of the things that Albus had thought of, a masked ball for the 6th and 7th years. It gave many students the chance to interact with others from different houses with out them knowing who they were talking to. Severus was wearing a simple white and black mask which overed his upper face much like Remus' save for the werewolfs being silver and gold. Sirius was dancing with James while Lily danced with Eodon, the witch laughing as Eodon told her something about James.

"Everyones enjoying themselves."Bella said, watching her son closely as he switched to dancing with Sirius.

"Yes, its nice to see him not so haunted."Richard agreed, smiling at his wife as she looked at him.

The ball went on, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, dancing to the different songs as nothing really reached them from outside the safe walls of Hogwarts. Eodon and the others sat down at one of the tables, laughing as an embaressed James tried to make everyone stop laughing as he changed his hair back to its normal color. They didnt know how soon their lives would change, for the better and for the worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehe, alright all I will tell you is that this fic is comming to an end, there will be two more chapters after this one and the last chapter will be short! But there will be a huge and I mean HUGE suprise at the end of it. I am sorry to have kept you all waiting for this chapter but the next one will be out sooner. Please review, and thank you for hanging on for so long! (Bows)

Preview for Chapter 8.

"This will be perfect dad."

"I know, that is why Bella helped me pick it out for you and Sirius. I am happy for you my son."

"Thank you dad, you dont know how much that means to me."

Untill next time my faithful readers! (Dissapeares)

James: Ummmm...where did she go? (looks around for VEP)

Severus: Maybe to go start the next chapter?

Remus: She did say she would..

Sirius: Alright! Lets go help her! (dissapeares)

Eodon: Oh god....poor VEP.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, here is the 8th chapter of Vampires Kiss! This fic is slowly comming to an end sadly...(sniffles) I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even though it took me awhile. Please remember that I dont have spell check or a beta so dont harp at me about my spelling please. Remember to R&R, Sirius, James please do the disclaimer and warnings. Also in this chapter I decided to delve into Richard and Bellas pasts to let you guys see how they became vampires. Please enjoy!

Sirius: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's the others belong to Mrs. Rowling.

James: Warning: Violence, guyxguy pairings, swaring, mpreg..also this will be the saddest of all the chapters...

Remus: Sirius why did you try to do that last stunt?

Sirius: I thought I would be helping her...

VEP: Well you didnt, you almost made me kill my computer....

Sirius: Im sorry! I didnt mean to...

VEP: I know, now hush so I can write.

Eodon: Please enjoy and remember to review!

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered

Swirling blue: Happy

Swirling green: Content

Swirling yellow: In between happy and content

Deep Blue: Sad

(Talking telepathicly)  
-Thoughts-  
"'Parseltounge"

Chapter 8. Leaving, James' House again, Richard and Bellas pasts, Proprosal, Weddings, New Homes, Jobs and Something is created, Pregency, New Life, Harry is Born, Words Of Warning, Unwanted Visitor and a Fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed as he looked around the dorm room, watching as the others also packed their things into their trunks. He smiled softly as he sat down on his bed, NightWing climbing up and onto his shoulder humming softly. Sirius blew out a breath of air as he sat down atop his trunk, smiling wistfully as he remembered all the trouble he and the others had gotten into. James chuckled lightly when he saw that Sirius was spacing out, poking the teens shoulder only to get swatted.

"Come on, this isnt the end."James said, looking at the others.

"Hes right, its just the start of our new lives."Frank said, smiling brightly when the others agreed.

"Its hard though, knowing that we might not be comming back here."Sirius said, getting up and walking over to Eodon as the vampire also stood.

"We can always come back."Remus said, waving his wand and shrinking his trunk.

The others nodded and also shrunk their trunks, putting them in their pockets as they took a last look around the room. Eodon took Sirius' hand as they walked away, James shutting the door behind them and walking down the stairs to the common room. Lily smiled softly as she took James' hand, kissing his cheek and beaming when their rings rested against eachother. They all walked outside and towards the trainstation, Richard and Bella meeting up with them and walking with them. James and Sirius pulled off a few pranks on some first years, smirking when the students didnt notice at first and cried out in shock when they saw that their hair had changed colors. Eodon and Remus laughed when Lily faught back her laughter in order to scold the two teens.

"Honestly you two! Cut that out."she said, her eyes shimmering brightly as James smirked at her.

"C'mon, it was harmless."he said, high fiving Sirius who was walking next to Eodon.

Eodon shook his head and returned to his converstation with Remus and his mother. They boarded the train saying bye to Richard and Bella who were going to collect the clan and move somewhere else. Remus led the way to the back of the train, finding a empty comparment and sitting down. Sirius was pulled onto Eodons lap where he curled up and tucked his head under the vampires chin. Eodon smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, pulling his mate close and closing his eyes as if he were going to sleep but the others knew that the vampire couldnt really sleep. Lily was snuggled against James' side, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and holding her close. The comparment door opened and Severus gracefully slid inside, smiling when he saw Remus.

"How did you get away from the others?"Remus asked, his voice soft so that he didnt wake the dozing Lily and Sirius.

"I told them that I wanted to be alone. They never questioned me before and they are used to me wanting to be alone."Severus said, sitting down beside the werewolf.

He looked around and shook his head lightly when he noticed that James was slowly drifting off to sleep as Lily was pressed against him. Remus sighed and laied his head down in Severus' lap, sighing contently when the pale teen ran his long fingers through his hair. The train ride passed mostly in slience, the others waking when the snack trolly passed by and they grabbed something to eat. Eodon pulled out one of his books and started to read while munching on a sugar quill while Sirius, Remus and James played exploding snap. Severus and Lily talked about different things while NightWing flew onto Eodons shoulder.

"Where are we staying?"Remus asked, looking at the others with a raised eyebrow.

"My place, theres more room. You guys can go home of course, but thats were me, Sirius and Eodon are staying."James said, streaching out as he had won the game.

"My clan is staying in the forest near by so that I can rejoin them on hunts."Eodon said, lightly stroking NightWings head as she hummed contently.

"Im going home for about a week then going to James'."Lily said, looking at Remus and the others.

"I have to be home for at least two weeks then my parents will let me leave."Remus said, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder.

"My father might want to keep me for awhile. At most a month but Im trying to convince him to let me move out sooner."Severus said, sighing lightly.

They all blinked as the train slowed down, standing up. Severus kissed Remus quickly before walking out of the comparment so that others wouldnt wonder about why he was in there in the first place. The other grabbed their things and headed out in hopes that they would beat the mad rush to get off of the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sighed and fell face first onto the couch, glad that he was finally home for good. He yelped when he felt something land on him, pressing him even more into the couch. Eodon snickered when James turned his face to glare at him, smirking as he sat on the teen. Sirius laughed and shook his head, going to the kitchen to find something to snack on until dinner.

"Eodon! Your squishing me..."James whined, trying to push himself off of the couch using his arms but only fell foward again when Eodon didnt move.

"Yes and you are whining."Eodon said, laying down on the slightly shorter teen so that he was pressing James against the cushions even more.

"Im not whinning!"Jame said, flipping over and sending Eodon crashing to the floor with a grunt.

Eodon sighed and sat up, rubbing the back his head as he looked up at James who was now sitting up and smirking down at him. Eodon narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking upstairs to set his things up and send a few letters to Remus, Severus, Hermione and Ron. He knew that the others would want to know how he did and what was going on now that he was finished with school. Eodon smirked when he thought of Severus' face when the older man read what his grades were on the test. He chuckles softly to himself and shut the door to his and Sirius' room, locking it so that no one would come in.

James huffed lightly and stood up, streaching and peeking into the kitchen, smriking when he saw that Sirius was lost in his own little world. He headed upstairs and into his parents room, looking around sadly and pulling out his trunk. He resized it and set it down, looking around the room. James knew that his parents would want him to move on, which was what made him slowly start to pack away his parents things and pack them into boxes. He labled the things but kept some of his parents things in the room and sent the rest to the attic where they would be safe.

"This is going to be different from now on, but I think I'll manage."James muttered, walking over to the desk and sitting down.

Eodon sighed lightly as he looked at the awed face of an older Severus who had just gotten his results. Remus was smirking at his lover, looking at Eodon proudly as Severus once again looked over the sheet of paper.

"For the last time Sev, yes that is what I really got on my potions exam. The test results came early because the teachers had time to grade all the papers quickly."Eodon said, looking at the images of the two men.

"Im pleased that I managed to make you smarter in the past then I had been doing here."Severus said, smirking when he looked at Eodon.

Eodon glared at the older man and smirked, chuckling as Remus hit his mate over the head.

"Severus stop that. Everyone misses you Eodon. Though Molly and Ginny dont really know that your still alive."Remus said, smiling lightly when he looked back at his cub.

"Alright, tell the others that I miss them. Also Im going to be asking Sirius' hand in marrige soon."Eodon said, his face turning red when Severus and Remus smirked at him.

"I dont wanna hear it!"he said, his face turning a brighter shade of red when both older wizards opened their mouths to say something while smirking.

"Alright, take care. Mollys comming back and so we have to go. Keep in touch."Severus said, nodding his head as both him and Remus fadded.

"I wonder why I still put up with them..."Eodon muttered, putting his necklace back over his head as NightWing flew onto his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius happily munched on his apple as he looked out one of the windows, spotting a few of Eodons clan members moving around in the forest. He did wonder what Richard thought of him, worried that the elder vampire wouldnt like him and think that he wasnt worthy of Eodon. Sirius looked around and slid outside, heading towards the forest and spotting the silver haired vampire standing near a clump of trees talking with two other clan members.

"Ah Sirius, I was wondering when you would seek me out."Richard said, smiling as he turned towards Sirius who was looking at him with slight shock.

"I could smell you from the house. Eodon is not the only one who is in tune with others scents."

Sirius blushed lightly and shifted on his feet, wondering how to ask the vampire if he was alright with him and Eodon being together. Richard smiled when he saw Sirius' shifting, resting a pale hand on the teens shoulder and leading him through the trees.

"You are welcome amoung us Sirius, both you and your friends. You are Eodons mate and that is the most important thing."Richard said, smiling and nodding to a few vampires who passed by them.

"So your not upset that Im a human while Eodons a vampire?"Sirius asked, blinking when he was led straight into the clans camp.

"Im not upset in the least. I know how much you love Eodon and how much he loves you. Before he came here he was haunted. His eyes were dark and blank and he never really smiled. But ever seince you came into his life the light to his eyes has returned."Richard said, beaming at Sirius' shocked face.

"I know that Eodon would never turn you, even though some of our clan think it would be better. While Eodon knows that you can die more easily, he wants to keep you the way you are."

"How did he become a vampire?"Sirius asked, looking around and spotting Bella talking with a few female vampires.

"Me and Bella offered him something that would help everyone. Our promise to help him and the others, but we needed to turn him in order to fully offer our help."Richard said, walking towards a hut which was bigger then the rest.

"If I may ask...how did you become a vampire?"Sirius asked, following the older man.

Richard paused and looked at Sirius, a strange look in his eyes before he smiled softly and closed the door to the hut behind the teen. Sirius looked around and instantly thought that outside looks were wrong. The hut was huge inside, a living room was what you instantly walked into, while a kitchen was to the right and a bathroom to the left. A hallway led to the study, library, and Richard and Bellas bed room.

"I was turned when I was 27, and before that I was born into a wealthy family with a father and a younger sister. I had been run over by a cart in France and the doctors couldnt do anything. My lungs had been punctured by my ribs while my back had been broken in several places. One of my fathers old friends had seen the whole thing and came to me in my room late at night. He told me what he was, and that he could save my life by turning me."Richard said, sitting down on the cream colored sofa in front of the fireplace.

"I agreed, knowing that my father would be broken if I should die. I was all that he had, my mother having died during child birth. My young sister never have seen her face and yet looked so much like her. I drank the vampires blood and he drank mine, making me his child. It was painful, the feeling of my back and lungs mending nearly drove me insane but the pictures of my father and sister kept me sane. When I awoke it was in my room. The doctors said it was a merical, and said that I would lead a healthy life. But it was painful, watching my sister and father grow older while I remained young."

"It must have been hard."Sirius said, watching Richard with saddened eyes.

"I met Bella when she was still a human, and felt the pull of her blood and mind. I knew she was my mate but feared that she would reject me because of my curse. I gave up human blood and turned to animal, just to make it so that I wouldnt think of myself as a monster."Richard said, blinking and looking up when Bella came into the hut.

"Poor Richard, it took me almost two full years to get past the thought that he was simple suitor wanting to wed me for my looks."she said, brushing her hair away from her face as she sat down next to her husband and mate.

"It was in England when we met, I had dropped my bag when he caught it and gave it back. I didnt think anything of it but when I returned home there he was, a beautiful man looking for my hand in marrige. My father insisted that I get married to him as the wealth could help us and also that he had connections that would help my fathers business even more then it was now."Bella started, smiling as Richard rolled his eyes lightly.

"I refused, and only let Richard see my sharp tongue and wit, nothing more. But he never left, and only seemed to grow more fond of me despite my attempts to push him away. One day when I was 18 my mother fell ill and died shortly after the doctor saw her. My father was broken and I had to take care of the house and my younger brother. Illness was spreading through our town swiftly and it struck my home again and claimed the life of my brother. Richard was there and helped me and my father when money was tight. Slowly I found myself falling for him and his slient ways."she said, looking at Sirius and smiling when she saw that the teen was hanging on every word.

"Please go on! I love hearing about the past."Sirius said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Richard chuckled warmly and stood, walking to the kitchen and comming back a few minutes later with a few bottles of soda. Sirius smiled and took the drink, looking at it with slight confusion as he wasnt fimilar with the drink. He took a sip and smiled brightly, downing half the bottle.

"Eodon introduced us to it. We have it around when ever the feel for something like it strikes."Richard said, taking a drink from his own bottle.

"Anyway, when I was 20 many of my friends were already married and had a child on the way, the illness having finally had its last sweep through the town. My fathers business was back up and running strongly while Richard courted me. I slowly went along and fell in love with him. He told me what he was one night, and I ran."Bella said, looking sad when Richard winced beside her.

"It broke my heart when she ran away from me. I left town and went back to France for a year. But then I recived a letter from Bellas father, telling me that she had taken ill. I hurried back to England in a night and was at their doorstep in the morning."Richard said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I was feverish, and my breath was comming short. When Richard came into my room I tried to make him go but he wouldnt. He told me about himself, how he became a vampire and his story. I felt sorry that I had hurt him so by refusing him. He told me that he could save me, and let my father have his daughter back and healthy. I told him only if he would take me as his bride and mate."Bella said, laughing when she remembered the vampires shocked face when she had told him that.

"I told her yes and sent her father and the maids away. I made her drink my blood and then drank hers. She passed out a few minutes later and soon became a vampire herself. She woke three days later healthy and our wedding was a month later."Richard said, smiling at the memory.

"How old are you both?"Sirius asked, peering closely at the two vampires.

He blinked when they chuckled and looked at eachother, wondering why they were laughing and what he had said that was funny.

"I am 400 years old and Bella is 350 years old."Richard said, smiling brightly at Sirius' shocked face.

"Now it is time for you to go back to the house. Eodon is sure to be worried about you."Bella said, smiling as she stood with Richard and Sirius.

"Alright and thank you for telling me when you didnt have to."Sirius said, smiling as they all walked out of the hut and through the forest.

"Not at all, Eodon knows about our past and you deserve the truth as well."Richard said, smiling as they came to the edge of the forest.

Sirius smiled and blinked when he was hugged by Bella, smiling brightly and hugged her back. He walked back towards the house where he knew that he would have to calm down a worried Eodon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three weeks later when everyone was finally at James' house, James having gone to Lilys to meet her parents as her soon to be husband. Severus had joined them a week ago, having finally escaped his fathers gaze while Remus came a few days after they had graduated. Eodon smiled as him and Lily cooked lunch, laughing and joking around with eachother as they heard the others in the living room. James and Sirius were arguing about something while Remus and Severus were reading and talking quietly.

"So? Are you going to ask him soon?"Lily whispered, looking at Eodon with a raised eyebrow while smiling.

"Yeah, Im going to take him out tonight for dinner."Eodon whispered, his face heating up slightly when Lily gushed happily.

He waved her off as he left the kitchen, plates floating behind him as he walked into the living room. Eodon laughed when he saw that Sirius, James, Remus and Severus were fighting with eachother. Sirius was tackled by Remus while James and Severus faced off. Eodon rolled his eyes and looked at NightWing as she came down the stairs. He whistled loudly, making Remus cringe at the loud sound while the others froze and looked at him.

"Lunch time meaning stop messing around."Eodon said, waving his hand and sending the plates to the coffee table.

"Alright! Food."Sirius and James cried, sitting down on the floor and eating.

Lily laughed as she came out with the drinks, smiling and shaking her head at the others antics while her and Eodon sat down on the couch. Remus and Severus were also sitting on the floor, talking quietly while James and Sirius woofed down their food. Eodon raised an eyebrow at his mate, snickering when Sirius fell back and laied down on the floor, a hand resting on his stomach as he sighed happily.

"Content Sirius?"Lily asked, looking to James and seeing that he was in the same position as Sirius was.

"Very."Sirius said, smiling lazly at Eodon and Lily.

Severus and Remus offered to do the dishes while the others laughed and joked around. Eodon was teaching Sirius how to use the tv while Lily and James were talking quietly away from the others, often glancing back at Eodon and Sirius with knowing looks. Severus walked out of the kitchen with Remus behind him, smiling at his lover. Remus blushed faintly and hoped that the others wouldnt see the outline of a wet hand on his back seeing as Severus decided to snog him senseless while doing the dishes. Eodon looked at Remus and smiled lightly, nodding his head which made Remus' eyes widen and he dragged Severus towards James and Lily.

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius blinked as Eodon told him to go up to their room and change into the clothes laied out for him on the bed after taking a shower. He looked around and saw Lily, Remus, Severus and James smiling lightly from their corner of the room. He sighed and nodded his head, wondering what the hell was happening but walked upstairs to his and Eodons room none the less. Eodon watched as Sirius went upstairs and listened closely for the sound of the shower running. He smiled and turned to the others, blinking when he saw that James was standing in front of him with a stern look on his face.

"What is it James?"he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I know that this little chat is a bit late, but if you hurt him, you die."James said, looking into Eodons eyes dead on.

"James, Sirius is my mate. I can never hurt him because if I do then I die as well. I can never be parted from him."Eodon said, smiling lightly and nodding his head.

James huffed lightly and watched as Eodon walked upstairs, knowing that the vampire was changing in Remus and Severus' room. He smiled lightly when Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed against his back.

"Dont worry, Eodon will take care of him."she said, smiling softly as she rested her head against James' back.

Sirius walked downstairs, tugging lightly on the hem of his white shirt. His hair was styled lightly, while he wore a dark blue jacket over his white shirt, and black dress pants and his boots which Eodon had gotten him as a graduation present. Sirius looked around and tilted his head when he didnt see any of the others around, walking from room to room in search for them. He never heard the slient footsteps comming down the stairs and comming up behind him.

"They went away for the evening, though why I dont really know."Eodons voice floated from behind him, deep and with a slight tone of longing.

Sirius turned around and blinked, his eyes widening when he took in his lover. Eodon wore a silk silver shirt, black pants with silver designs going up the pant legs, his own black boots and a black coat. Eodons hair was pulled into a low poneytail and the vampire seemed to glow. Eodon smiled and walked towards Sirius, kissing his mate lovingly. Sirius sighed and smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eodons neck. Eodon pulled back and smiled, resting his hand on Sirius' cheek.

"Come, we have somewhere to be."he said, taking Sirius' hand and leading the teen outside into the warm evening.

"Where are we going?"Sirius asked, blinking when he noticed that shadows were starting to swirl around them.

"Dont worry, and trust me."Eodon said, smiling as he pulled Sirius close.

"I do trust you."Sirius said, closing his eyes as the shadows swallowed them both.

----------------------------------------------------

"Open your eyes love."Eodon said, smiling as he watched Sirius slowly open his eyes.

Sirius gasped when he saw that they were in a beautiful city, people walking around even though it was later in the evening. He looked closely at everyone who passed by and then to Eodon, his eyes widening.

"This is a city compleatly built by vampires. Only the human mates of vampires are allowed here, so your safe."Eodon said, smiling as he pulled Sirius close and walked out of the ally where they had appeared.

Sirius looked around as Eodon led them through the city, watching as the vampires interacted with eachother kindly. He blinked when Eodon pulled him to the side, and shuddered when three vampires got into a fight were he had been standing. Eodon rolled his eyes and whistled, causing the vampires to stop.

"Move your fight to somewhere else where others wont get hurt or walk away."he called, his eyes narrowing when one of the vampires looked at Sirius.

"He is your?"he asked, looking at Sirius closely.

"Yes and you will do to keep away."Eodon snarled, pulling Sirius behind him and blocking the teen from the other vampires eyes.

The vampire nodded and moved away, the other two having walked away awhile ago. Eodon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly at Sirius who looked at him with questioning eyes. He pulled his mate down the street again, nodding to those who he knew while pointing others out to Sirius. Sirius was awed that so many vampires had come together and built a city and as Eodon told him, they had a council that over saw the protection of any human that stepped into their city while making sure each vampire was safe from hunters. Eodon smiled as he led Sirius into a restaurant, following the female hostess who led them to a private booth near the back and away from the others.

"Eodon..you didnt have to do this."Sirius said, fighting to keep the blush from his cheek.

"I wanted to."Eodon said, smiling as he ordered two glasses of a red and white drink which Sirius had never heard of.

They talked about what they hoped to do for jobs and also their pasts. Eodon told Sirius about what he had been like as a human and how he was different as a vampire. Sirius told him about what his home life had been like, and it only angered Eodon at the mistreatment of his mate. The drinks came and Sirius and Eodon ordered their food. Eodon growled softly when he noticed that the waiter was looking at Sirius with wandering eyes, baring his fangs to the other vampire. Sirius blinked and looked at Eodon with slight shock as their waiter bowed his head and walked away.

"Sorry, but I cant stand the way some look at you."Eodon said, bowing his head lightly in shame.

"Its alright Eodon."Sirius said, smiling fondly as he took his lovers hand in his.

Eodon smiled and they went on talking, Sirius telling Eodon of all the pranks that him and the others had done. Their food came and the waiter sent Eodon a looked that said he was sorry for looking at Sirius the way he did. Eodon nodded his head and the waiter left, leaving Sirius and Eodon alone once more. Sirius watched with wonder as vampires of all ages came and went from the restaurant, while Eodon smiled and told him the different ranks of some of the vampires. Their food came and Sirius hummed as the taste of the steak hit his mouth, nearly melting in his chair much to Eodons amusment. Eodon bit his lip as he picked at his food, not really eating much which Sirius noticed and gave him a questioning look. After their plates were taken away Sirius blinked when he saw Eodon standing up and walking over so that he was beside him.

"Eodon?"he asked, his eyes widening as the vampire got down on one of his knees.

"Sirius, I love you so much and I cant imagin a life without you. Will you become my husband?"Eodon asked, pulling out a box which held a gold band which had writting on the inside in white gold.

"Oh Eodon, it beautiful! Yes!"Sirius said, knocking Eodon back in a feirce embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily nervously ran the brush through her hair again for the tenth time in the last five minutes, making her mother chuckle and pull the brush away.

"Lily, your fine and you look lovely as it is."Marie said, smiling and looking at her daughter in the mirror.

"Im just worried that something will go wrong."Lily said, smoothing the front of her white dress and looking at herself.

Lily and her mother along with Alice and three other classmates were in one of the many rooms in Hogwarts. They were both putting the finishing touches on Lilys hair and makeup for her wedding to James. Alice and a few more of her friends were in another room waiting for her to get done as they were the brides maides.

"Mom, Im so nervous..was it like this for you when you got married?"Lily asked, turning around and looking at her mother.

"Yes Lily, it was. When me and your father were to get married I was so nervous that I was the one who fainted!"Marie said, smiling brightly as Lily let out a small laugh.

They continued to talk and Marie was able to calm Lily down just as a knock came at the door. Lily walked out holding a single white rose and smiled at her father who looked near tears.

"My beautiful Lily is getting married."he whispered, hugging Lily tightly before she looped her arm in his.

They walked towards the Great Hall, and Lily could hear all the people who were attending waiting. She took in a breath and sighed lightly, trying to will away the nerves which wouldnt go away. Her mother was already in the Great Hall, sitting in the front row. Everyone smiled and looked towards the doors as they opened, gasping and murmering on how lovely Lily looked. She blushed faintly and looked up towards the end of the Hall, seeing Albus smiling softly at her. But what caught her eye was James. His hair was styled, but still slightly messy, his tux held a faint emerald shine to it while still remaining black in outward appearence. Eodon, Sirius, and Remus stood behind James as his best men, all three smiling at Lily. Lily smiled as her and her father came to the end of the hall, her father lifting her vail and kissing her on the cheek.

Lily stepped up and stood beside James, smiling as he took her hands in his. As their vows were said, neaither one of them could really take their eyes off eachother, not wanting to. James' biggest dream was comming true, finally marrying the woman of his dreams which had taken him almost seven years to capture while Lily finally found her prince charming. Sure he wasnt perfect, but then again she had never really wanted perfect. They both snapped out of their dazes when Albus announced them married Lily smiled as James pulled her into a sweet kiss. Cheers went up into the air and even some sparks as they pulled away and ran down the aisle.

"I can tell that they will be happy together."Eodon said, taking Sirius' hand as they walked with everyone else ouside where the wedding reception was taking place.

"Yeah, James chased after Lily for years! Im just happy that they are finally together."Sirius agreed, smiling as Eodon kissed him gently.

Remus smiled softly at his friends, laughing when James swept Lily off her feet and spun her around. He felt a longing tug at his own heart and sighed lightly. He wouldnt mind getting married to Severus, but knew that it wasnt possible untill Voldemort was dead. Severus had told him before that he would love to marry him but didnt want to risk getting caught and Remus being harmed. Remus understood of course but it didnt keep him from dreaming of it.

The reception went along fine, Sirius having caught Lilys rose and blushed heavly as Eodon laughed and announced to everyone that they were planning on getting married in a few more months. Lily danced one last dance with her father while James danced with her mother. Eodon and Sirius met many different people from Lilys side of the family, but never saw Petunia. Eodon wasnt that suprised as Lily had told him and the others about her despising magic. Everyone waved as James pulled Lily into his arm and dissapeared for their honeymoon in Frace, everyone smiling brightly as they slowly left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon sighed lightly as he looked at the clock of the wall of James and Lilys bedroom, tugging off his shirt and pulling on a dark emerald robe. He looked in the mirror and tugged his hair back into a poneytail, bitting his lower lip as he looked himself over. A knock came at the door and Eodon turned as Richard came though, smiling at his son.

"You look great, and dont worry so much."Richard said, placing his hands on Eodons shoulders.

"I cant help it. I now know how James felt."Eodon said, sighing lightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots.

Richard smiled as he watched his son but on shoes, knowing that the young vampire was nervous, but also knew that he could do this. Richard was going to be giving Sirius away, James and Remus were Sirius' witnesses, two of the vampires from Eodons clan were his.

"Lukas and Damian are waiting for you outside, and dont worry everyone had just hunted even the new ones."Richard said, smiling as Eodon nodded and stood.

They both walked out of the room, Eodon smiling at the two other vampires as they headed outside. It was the middle of winter, which is what Sirius and him had been planning on. Lily and many of the others had gushed about them wanting a winter wedding. One of the other elder vampires was going to bond Sirius and Eodon, seeing as they were going to be binding their magic and souls together. Albus smiled from the front, having his own seat as he wanted to be there for both Sirius and Eodon and not just sit on one side. All of Eodons clan sat on his side, which made some of the people of Sirius' side nervous about having so many vampires in one place. Eodon nodded his head and looked back towards the house, letting out a slow breath as Sirius walked towards him. Sirius was dressed in a dark blue robe while his hair was neatly combed in place.

"Sirius, Eodon, clasp hands."Leon said, smiling as the two did as they were told while facing eachother.

James, Remus, Lukas, and Damian stood around Sirius and Eodon, pulling out silver and gold binding ribbions. They wrapped the ribbions around Eodon and Sirius' arms and neck, making sure that one end of each ribbion was resting against the others heart. The others stepped back as Leon started chanting softly, the ruins which surrouned them on the marble stand glowed softly. Everyone who was gathered blinked and their eyes widened with awe as the ribbions glowed brightly. Eodon and Sirius closed their eyes, their magic forming around them and shooting into the air, twining together before comming back down. NightWing flew around them, blue and green flames surrounding the cupple.

"Eodon, Sirius, you are now soul bounded. Open your eyes and start anew."Leon said, beaming when Eodon and Sirius did as they were told.

Everyone cheered happily and music floated from thin air at Eodons wave of his hand. The benches cleared and tables were filled with food and drinks. Bella danced with Eodon, both of them snickering as they watched Sirius dance with Richard.

"We are proud of you Eodon."Bella said, smiling as she looked at her son with loving eyes.

"Thank you mum, it means alot to me."Eodon said, smiling brightly as the music stopped and him and Sirius had their first dance as a bonded cupple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James laughed as him and Sirius joked around, chasing eachother as the others watched with amused eyes. Eodon was sitting down underneath one of the willow trees with the others. Severus had his arms wrapped around Remus' waist as the werewolf sat between his outstreached legs while Lily was dozing, using Eodons shoulder as her pillow. Sirius finally gave up, turning around and crashing into James head on and landing atop his friend, laughing when James gaped up at him.

"What Jamie boy? Wasn't expecting that?"he asked, raising an eyebrow as James scowled up at him.

"Yeah right, I let you do that.."Jame said, pushing Sirius off of him playfully as he stood up.

The both chuckled and walked over to the others, Eodon pulling Sirius down onto his lap as Lily curled up against James. Severus smiled softly at the cupples, looking down at Remus as his mate read. He despertally wanted to marry Remus, but they couldnt risk the chance of being caught by any Death Eaters. Severus pressed a light kiss against Remus' hair, smiling as Remus snuggled back against him even more.

"Eodon, Sirius, when are you two going to get a house of your own? I know that you two want your space."Remus said, looking at the two who blinked.

"We aren't sure. Bella and Richard said that they had a suprise for us."Sirius said, thinking back to the wedding when the two vampires told them both that they were planning something.

Nearly two months had passed, one month being their honeymoon which they spent in the United States. James nodded his head lightly, thinking about what the two vampires could be getting the cupple. While yes he was saddened that Eodon and Sirius were leaving, he knew that everyone needed their own space. He had been waiting for a chance to finally have a home alone with Lily and seince he was staying in the house, Lily had quickly moved in with him, fine with his choice. They were all interupted from their musing when Bella and Richard appeared stepped out of the forest and quickly crossed the distance in under two seconds.

"Eodon, Sirius, we want to show you our gift."Bella said, smiling as the cupple stood and looked at them.

Sirius smiled brightly as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of shadows surrounding him as Eodon held on. Despite what many people would think, shadow's weren't cold, but warm and felt safe when wrapped up in them. Eodon was allowed to open his eyes as he felt the shadows drift away, his father and mother having pulled him and Sirius through. They both gasped as they looked at the cozy two story house in front of them, surrounded by a forest where they could already see the clan making their home in the shadows. Sirius dragged Eodon around to the back, smiling as he cried softly when he saw a guest house and a large back yard with a good sized pond to swim in.

"You'll be near enough so that you can call on us, but be far enough to be alone."Richard said, beaming as his son and son-in-law ran inside to see what else there was.

The front door opened to a small entry hall, an archway leading to the livingroom which had bookcases lining some of one of the walls along with two desks. Two steps went down to the lowered part of the room where a tv set was against one of the walls with a plush, comfortable looking couch which could seat five sat in front of it along with a dark oak coffee table in front of the couch. A fireplace was on the wall, with a two seater sofa in front of that. The floors were wooden, with rugs spread out. A door connected the living room to a half bath while out in the hall another arch led to the dinning room which had a table that could seat six. The kitchen was stocked and filled with everything that they would need for awhile.

Upstairs there was the mastersweet, which Sirius smirked as he looked at Eodon who was eyeing the gold and silver silk sheets on the king sized bed. The master bath had a large sunk in bathtub, large shower which had a small bench. Sirius pulled Eodon out of their bedroom, however reluctently, in order to check out the other rooms. Another door led to a childs bedroom to which Sirius promptly blushed at Eodons smirked. There was another bathroom attached to the childs bedroom, while another door in the hall led to a play room.

"We fully intend to spoil our grandchild."Richard said, smirking as the cupple looked at them with a light glare.

"Or grandchildren."Bella chimed in, much to Sirius' embaressment.

Sirius ran downstairs to fire call Lily, James and the others, while Eodon leaned against one of the walls looking at his parents. Bella sighed lightly, knowing what her son was going to say.

"Mum, dad, Im worryed about the gean."Eodon said, looking at the floor, ashamed of what he was saying.

"Eodon, there is a fifty percent chance that any child will be a vampire. The other is that the child will be normal so to speek. There is nothing to worry about."Richard said, tilting Eodons head up.

"I know, but there would be even more strain on Sirius because I feed off of him and then the child would want blood and also milk. Sirius asked me already if I would turn him..but I cant stand the thought of taking away his humanity."Eodon said, putting his face in his hands.

"Eodon, what ever may come you and Sirius will get past it. He is a strong man and his love for you is even stronger."Bella said, smiling as she hugged her son tightly as Sirius came back up smiling brightly.

"The others are shocked and happy as ever. Lily and Remus are bringing over our clothes while James and Severus tell the others who need to know."Sirius said, smiling lightly as he was pulled against Eodon.

This will be perfect dad."

"I know, that is why Bella helped me pick it out for you and Sirius. I am happy for you my son."

"Thank you dad, you dont know how much that means to me."

Sirius smiled brightly as he watched the two vampires, trading a knowing smile with Bella who giggled and hugged him. Eodon blinked and smiled brightly at his mother and mate, glad that Sirius had been accepted into the clan so easily and soon. His life was finally comming together peacefully, he was with his mate and he had a family who loved and accepted him as he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius whined lightly as he looked up at Eodon from his seat on the couch. Eodon chuckled lightly and smiled at his husband, leaning against the fireplace mantle as he watched Sirius complain in his own way. He had told Sirius that they should both get jobs seince there was hardly anything to do around the house, besides laying in bed together being lazy. Sirius sighed and looked up at his husband, knowing that it would be hard for a vampire to get a job when it was known. Vampires were slowly being bribed to join Voldemort and it was widely known through the wizarding world, so it ment that Eodon would have a harder time finding a job unlike Sirius.

"Alright, I will get a job...but I dont wanna because I want to stend time with you."Sirius said, scowling as Eodon walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"I know love but we are constantly together. Even married cupples need some time apart, not that I dont enjoy my time with you."Eodon said, smiling as he took one of Sirius' hands in his own.

"I know.."Sirius said, smiling as he lent foward and kissed Eodon gently.

Eodon smiled and gently detatched himself from his mate, telling Sirius that he was going hunting with his clan. Sirius smiled as he watched Eodon walk to the kitchen and heard the back door open and shut gently. He sighed and leaned agianst the cound, smiling brightly as he looked around. He could hardly believe that he was married and bonded to the man of his dreams and had a home of his own where he was loved. James and the others visited many times, nearly once a day but made sure to give the cupple some time alone. Severus had already become Potions Master of Hogwarts, which wasnt suprising. Remus opened his own book store while James was joining to be an Auror for the Ministry. Lily worked with Remus at the store and Sirius knew that Eodon was going to try to work as a peace keeper for a few clans who were thinking of joining the Light instead of the Dark.

"Ah well, time to get up and see about getting a job."Sirius said, standing and walking over to the fireplace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius panted heavly as he glared daggers at his teacher, knowing that he would have to pass in order to join James as his partner. He had gone to the Ministry three weeks ago, asking to join the ranks as an auror. Eodon had been proud of him and helped him get a hang of any spells he had trouble with and also comming up with different ways to sneek up on others without them noticing.

"Again Cross, you must get this right."his instructor said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the man in front of him.

Sirius growled and leapt up to his feet, wand drawn once more as his teacher also moved. Hexes and curses flew through the air, hitting the ground and rebounding off of sheilds. Neaither of them saw that Eodon was watching from the shadows, Sirius' teacher having called him with news that his husband was greatly improving and would soon be able to become an auror and join James in the feild. Eodon smirked lightly as Sirius' teacher knocked Sirius' wand from his hand, knowing that it wasnt over seeing as he had also been teaching his husband wandless magic. The teacher cried out as he was flung back, landing on the floor as his wand clattered three feet away before flying into Sirius' hand.

"Very good Sirius..."the instructor said, smirking lightly as he slowly stood up, clutching his right arm where he had been hit with a cutting hex.

"I agree, I was wondering how he would fair when without his wand."Eodon said, smiling when he saw Sirius' eyes widen as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Well you should be proud of him, he passed this well. Now all there are, are the three tests. You have three days to get ready for them."

Sirius watched as his teacher clapped him on the shoulder and left to get his wounds healed, before turning to glare lightly at Eodon. Eodon smiled and walked over to Sirius, lightly cupping his husbands cheek and kissing him lovingly which made Sirius' eyes soften. Eodon lightly waved his hand over Sirius, watching as his mates wounds healed before taking Sirius' hand and pulling him through the shadows to go home. He knew that Sirius needed to relax and rest, and that James would most likely be over the next day to try and help Sirius get ready for the tests.

--------------------------------------------(A/N: Sex scean in this part)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius bit his lip nervously as he paced around the livingroom, waiting for one of the Ministry officials to floo him with his results on the tests. Eodon smiled as he walked through the door, having come back from a mission which Albus had sent him on which had taken four days so he hadnt been there to help Sirius. Sirius turned around and rushed over to Eodon, throwing his arms around the vampires neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. Eodon sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist as he pulled his husband closer. Sirius sighed into the kiss before pulling back, breaking the kiss to look up at Eodon.

"How did the mission go?"he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he frowned, tracing a new scar which rested at the corner of Eodons right eye.

"It went alright, me and Frank were overwhelmed but we managed to escape with the prisoners."Eodon said, guiding Sirius over to the couch and sitting down.

Sirius sat down on Eodons lap, straddling the vampire as he looked his husband in the eyes, spotting the barely conceled hunger. He smiled lightly and tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat to Eodons gaze as he closed his eyes. Eodon sighed as he lent foward, kissing Sirius' throat softly as his fangs grew longer. He was glad that Sirius was alright with having to give him blood at least once a week if not more if they hadnt seen eachother for awhile. Sirius gasped and groaned lightly as Eodons fangs sank into his skin, his eyelids fluttering as Eodon drank his blood. Eodon pulled away from Sirius' neck, licking the wound and closing it as Sirius slumped against him.

A bell alearted them to someone wanting a conversation through the floo, Sirius instantly dropping to his knees when the face of a Ministry official appeared. Eodon smiled as he stood, knowing that Sirius would tell him what went on but for now he needed a shower badly. Days of sweat and dirt clung to his skin and it was making him feel uncomfortable at the moment. He stood and walked upstairs to his and Sirius' room, closing the door and stripping off his robe, shirt, pants, boxers and socks. He walked to the bathroom and smiled at the bathtub, waving his hand and watching as it filled with warm water, steam lightly rising from the surface.

Sirius cheered as he stood up, smiling brightly as he looked around for his husband, frowning lightly as he noticed that Eodon was missing. He listened closely and smiled when he heard water running upstairs, hurring up the stairs and towards the bedroom. His smile turned to a smirk as he slipping inside their room, slowly stripping off his own clothes and fully planning on giving Eodon the welcome he needed. Eodon sighed lightly as he leaned against the side of the tub, warm water caressing his skin and relaxing his muscles. He blinked and opened his eyes when he felt Sirius slip into the water, his other eye opening and watching his husband closely.

"I really did miss you Eodon."Sirius said, walking towards Eodon through the water and straddling the vampires hips, slowly thrusting his hips foward into Eodons.

Eodon groaned lightly, his hands resting on Sirius' waist as he crashed their lips together, instantly diving into the other males mouth. Sirius sighed into the kiss, squirming lightly when he felt one of Eodons fingers lightly press against his entrance. Eodon broke the kiss and instead licked and kissed his way to Sirius' neck, bitting gently on the other collarbone which made Sirius gasp and arch towards him. Sirius moaned softly as Eodon pressed two fingers into him, panting softly as he rocked back.

"You kept yourself entertained didnt you?"Eodon asked, his voice deep and full of lust and love.

"Y-yes!"Sirius gasped, arching his back once again as Eodos fingers found his prostate and rubbed against it.

Eodon growled deeply at the image of his husband fucking himself with his fingers, his cock rock hard and aching to be inside his husband. Sirius whimpered lightly when Eodons fingers dissapeared but the whimper turned to a full out scream as Eodon thrusted into him with a hard push of his hips. His hands gripped onto the vampires shoulders, nails digging into the skin and sure to draw blood as Eodon didnt waite but pulled out only to pound back into him. Eodon grunted softly, capturing Sirius' mouth in a heated kiss as one of his hands wrapped around Sirius' cock, pumping him in time with his brutal thrusts.

Sirius knew that it was the fact that Eodon hadnt had a chance to feed for a few days and also being away from him that drove his husband to be like this, not that he minded too much. Sirius panted as he rested his head against Eodons shoulder, shivers and tremors racking his body as he felt his climax nearing. Eodon tilted his hips to the side slightly and smirked when Sirius threw his head back and screamed his name as his prostate was struck. The assult continued untill Sirius arched his back painfully and screamed once more, cumming hard and clentching around Eodon. Eodon grunted as he thrusted into Sirius, his husband weakly grinding down against him whispering in his ear.

"Eodon, I want you to cum inside me. Please I need to feel you brand me once more."Sirius whispered, shivering as Eodon slammed into him.

Eodon bit down on Sirius' shoulder with a fearl growl as he slammed into Sirius' still as he came. Sirius moaned at the feeling of Eodon filling him, slumping against his husbands chest as Eodon gently rubbed his back. Eodon smiled softly and pulled out of Sirius, picking his husband up in his arms as he stood. He carried Sirius out of the bathroom and laied his mate down on the bed, casting a drying spell over the both of them befor climbing in beside Sirius who curled up against him instantly. Eodon drew the covers over their bodies and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, his eyes widening when he felt his own magic and Sirius combining his lover. He smiled softly and kissed the top of Sirius' head, knowing what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James groaned lightly as sunlight streamed into the bedroom, flipping over and streaching a arm out to see if Lily was still next to him. His eyes opened when he met the sheets, looking around the room as if Lily was standing there smiling at him. Instantly he sat up, pulling his wand out from under the pillow and slowly getting to his feet.

"Lily? Where are you babe?"he called, grabbing his glasses and looking around the room, straining to hear anything.

"B-Bathroom."Lilys voice called, making James sigh and lower his wand.

He walked to the bathroom and blinked, his eyes widening when he saw Lily leaning against the sink looking slightly pale. He rushed to her side and looked at her, his eyes worried as he saw that her hand was slightly shaking. Lily looked at him and smiled softly, leaning foward and resting her head on James' shoulder. James looked at his wifes head confused, wrapping his arms around her waist as he waited for her to explain what was going on.

"James..Im pregnet."Lily whispered, her voice soft and small in fear that he would get mad.

James' eyes widened once more as he lightly grabbed Lily's arms and looked at her properly, spotting the fear in her eyes which made him smile gently. He leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly, before he pulled her close. Lily sighed happily and wound her arms around James, resting her head on his chest happily.

"We'll finally have a family of our own."James said, his voice soft as he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon sighed lightly as he laied in bed, Sirius sleeping ontop of him as he gently traced lines in his husbands back with one of his fingers. He knew that he really should tell Sirius that he was now pregnet. Sirius hated being kept in the dark about things involving Eodon and their relationship. Eodon smiled lightly as Sirius stirred, flipping over so that his back was pressed to the vampires chest, one of Eodons hand resting on Sirius' stomach. Eodon lightly kissed the top of Sirius' head, breathing in his husbands scent as Sirius slowly opened one of his eyes.

"Morning love."Eodon whispered, smiling as Sirius rolled off of him but curled up into his side.

It was five days after Sirius had passed his tests, and while Sirius did have morning sickness, the man just passed it off as having eaten something bad the night before. Eodon smiled gently as Sirius yawned and streached before laying his head down on one of Eodons arms.

"Mornin'."Sirius mumbled, smiling lightly as NightWing flew in one of the windows and landed on the sidetable by the bed.

(Have you told him?)she asked, peering thoughtfully at Sirius.

(Not yet, but I am.)Eodon said, blinking when he saw NightWing look at him.

(You seem to forget that I can feel what feelings you are expierencing...so when you and Eodon first came together as a cupple...)she trailed off, shivering lightly as she remembered that night for her.

Eodon flushed lightly but looked at Sirius, once again resting a hand on his husbands stomach and wondering how he would tell Sirius without having his mate freak out on him. Sirius tilted his head to the side lightly, feeling the vampires emoations waring inside him. He smiled lightly when Eodon turned to look at him once more, leaning in and kissing his husband gently.

"Sirius, I have something that I should have told you the day you got you passed."Eodon said, bitting his lower lip lightly as he twisted the covers in his hand slightly.

"What is it Eodon?"

"Well...that night mine and your magic came together and well.....your pregnet."

Eodon winced lightly and opened one of his eyes, looking at Sirius whos eyes were wide. Sirius looked at his own stomach and lightly placed one of his hands on it, closing his eyes as he felt his own and Eodons magic. Eodon blinked and his eyes widened when Sirius started crying softly, instantly sitting up and hovering over his husband, trying to calm him down.

"Siri Im sorry! I didnt know that you would get pregnet."he said, his voice showing that he was worried that he made Sirius upset.

"No, no. Im not upset about that Eodon."Sirius said, smiling as he opened his eyes and met the confused ones of his husband.

"Im happy that I'll finally be able to start a family with you. I was worried that I might not be able to carry children as only a few male wizards can."Eodon smiled and bent down, kissing Sirius gently.

"Sirius, there is something else..something that Im worried about. Our child has a chance that it will be born a vampire or a normal child. Carrring a vampires child is alot harder then carring a normal child."Eodon said, lightly resting one of his hands atop of Sirius'.

---------------------------------------------------(Few months later..)-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Severus bit back their laughter as Sirius and Lily yelled at their husbands, Eodon and James both wondering what the fuck they did wrong and trying to calm down their lovers. Both Sirius and Lily had taken leave off of work as they had started to show and Sirius' line of work is more dangrous then most. Eodon had come back home from a mission which had taken a month and a few days to compleat, that very day which was why everyone else was there to welcome him back. Sirius had burst into tears when Eodon had come through the floo, throwing himself at his husband while the others watched happily. Then James had comented on the fact that Lily and Sirius were both getting along well in their pregency which had started both pregnet adults into fits of anger. Eodon had tried to explain to Sirius that James had just ment that he was glowing but that in turn made Sirius angery with Eodon.

Remus winced as James was thrown back by an outburst of wandless and wordless magic from Lily, while Severus smirked, enjoying the show greatly. Eodon grunted as Sirius accidently threw him against one of the walls, his side connecting painfully with the coffee table and reopening one of the wounds he had gotten on his mission. Sirius and Lily froze when they saw blood blosom on Eodons white shirt, before brusting out crying and rushing over to the vampire and fussing over him. James blinked and sighed greatfully, running a hand through his hair.

-Only a few more months of this.-he thought, smiling softly as Lily ran over to him, crying that she was sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Severus ran through the halls of Hogwarts, heading towards the hospitial wing and dodging any students who were walking. If any of the students were to look properly at the two wizards all they would see was a streak of tawny color and black color. The two had just gotten news that Sirius had gone into labor and that Severus was needed to help with the birthing. Remus was comming along as Eodon and Sirius wanted him there along with the others. Remus skidded to a halt outside the doors and looked at Severus who nodded. They pushed open the doors and Remus winced at the loud noise. Severus hurried over to Poppys side, instantly going into action and helping the med-witch. The doors closed behind Remus, blocking out any noise so that the students wouldnt be alarmed.

"God damnit!"Sirius cried, his eyes shut in pain as Eodon helped hold him down.

Eodon was worried for his husband, knowing that Sirius was in alot of pain was making his senses go wild with the need to help his mate and then just calm him down. Poppy shook her head, and bit her lip, knowing that Sirius would have a hard time as it was his first time giving birth.

"Remus, help Eodon hold Sirius down. Eodon we need to get him to calm down before damage is done."Poppy said, looking at the vampire who nodded.

Remus hurried over to Sirius and pinned down his arms as Eodon let go. James turned his head away as did Remus and Albus when Eodon bent foward and sunk his fangs into Sirius' neck. The reaction was instant, Sirius nearly went limp against the bed as his eyes closed. Eodon growled lightly against Sirius' throte, warning his mate and telling him to calm down. Richard and Bella closed their eyes and turned around so that they were facing the windows instead of their son and son-in-law. They knew how hard it was for Eodon to see his husband like this but it was needed. Eodon let go of Sirius and sat down, lightly picking up his mates hand and smiling when Sirius gripped on tightly, now calm and able to handle any pain.

"Alright, now push!"Poppy said, smiling as Sirius did as she had asked.

Sirius cried out as he shut his eyes tightly, listening to Eodons whispers and Poppys instructions. After a 15 minutes and loud cry sounded in the air, Sirius slumping back against the bed as Eodon waved his hand, cutting the babies umbilical cord and also cleaning his husband up. Severus took the baby in his arms and cleaned it up, smiling brightly as he made sure that everything was alright.

"Congrulations Eodon, Sirius, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl."Severus said, smiling as he handed the baby girl to Sirius.

Sirius sobbed gently, leaning into Eodon as he laied down on the bed next to him. Eodon smiled gently as his finger was gripped by his daughter, kissing Sirius' forehead as pride swelled inside him.

"Your daughter is not a vampire but will have a mixture of your powers Eodon."Poppy said, smiling as Albus and the others gathered around Sirius' bed.

Lily was allowed in and smiled, tears streaming down her face as James wrapped an arm around her waist. Sirius chuckled when his daughter opened her eyes, revealing them to be the same stormy blue as his own. Poppy sighed as she sat down, smiling as Severus handed her a calming potion and also a magic restoring potion

"Whats her name?"Bella asked, walking over to the family with a bright smile on her face.

"Marabell Karen Cross will be her name"Sirius said, smiling as Eodon nodded his head in agreement.

"Remus, Severus, we want you to be her godfathers."Eodon said, smiling at the shocked faces of the two wizards.

Remus smiled happily and stood, walking over to Severus and kissing him on the cheek as a smile broke out on the Potions Masters face. Richard and Bella got to hold Marabell first, then Remus and Severus, Albus and finally James and Lily. Poppy pushed everyone out, wanting to give Sirius some time to relax and rest while Eodon took care of Marabell. Poppy smiled as she walked over to the family, her eyes gazing fondly at Sirius as the man slept. She looked at Eodon who held Marabell in his arms, humming softly to her as NightWing perched on his shoulder.

"Thank you Poppy, for helping."he said, looking up and smiling at the woman.

"Dont think anything of it Eodon, I was happy to help."she said, smiling as she walked towards her office.

(Shes so tiny.)NightWing said, looking at Marabell with swirling blue eyes.

(Yes but she will get bigger just as you had.)Eodon said, smiling as Marabell gurgled happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon shifted lightly as he waited outside the birthing room of St. Mungo's hospital, looking around at the others who were pacing or sitting down in chairs. James was inside the room helping Lily, Remus was watching Sirius pace while Severus held Marabell in his arms while sitting as well. Lily's father was lightly pacing also, while casting glances at Eodon because he knew that Eodon was a vampire. Lilys mother was inside the room with her daughter and son-in-law which made the others even more nervous. Suddenly a soft cry was heard from inside the room and everyone visibly relaxed. Eodon smiled as he took Marabell from Severus, pulling out a bottle from the bag which was by Remus' chair and sitting down with his daughter in his arms. It was a few weeks after Marabell had been born and Poppy had been over run with treating an outbreak of the flu which even wizards didnt have a cure for.

"I introduce Harry James Potter."James said, smiling brightly as he came out of the room holding a bundle in his arms.

Eodon stiffened slightly in the chair, watching as the others stood and took turns holding Harry in their arms. He knew that he couldnt touch his younger self, or fear one of them dissapearing. It was one of the things that the Albus from the future and this time had warned him about. Sirius smiled as he held Harry in his arms, looking into the babys emerald eyes, before blinking lightly and looking to his husband. Eodons eyes were darker in color and also had the violet rim around the emerald. Remus narrowed his eyes as he looked at Eodon then to Harry, putting one and one together. Eodon looked up as Remus walked towards him.

"I need to talk to you."Remus whispered, looking at Eodon closely.

Eodon sighed and passed Marabell to Sirius who had given Harry back to James. He got up and walked with Remus to a spare room, blinking when he was pinned to the wall by a slightly angered werewolf.

"Why the hell is your scent nearly the same as Harry's?"Remus asked, narrowing his eyes as Eodon waved his hand, closing the door and casting a sliencing spell over it.

"Because I am Harry Potter. For reasons I cant tell I was turned into a vampire and brought to the past for another chance of life. Voldemort took so much away from me."Eodon said, his eyes pleading with the werewolf to believe him.

"What about James and Lily? They would never had let you come to the past let alone get turned into a vampire unless..."Remus said, his eyes going wide as he looked at Eodon who nodded slowly and sadly.

"I am Eodon now, and I have been ever seince my 5th year when everything became harder and harder on me."Eodon said, closing his eyes as all the memories came back.

Remus caught Eodon in his arms before the vampire hit the floor, cradling the older man in his arms. He couldnt believe what he had been told, knowing that Eodon was, no had been, Harry at one point was a shock. The biggest shock was the Eodon trusted him enough to tell him the truth instead of lie to him about the whole thing.

"I promise not to tell anyone, but you should tell Sirius at some point."Remus said, standing up as Eodon calmed down.

"I know, but not now."Eodon said, casting a charm which got rid of the tear tracks on his face and strightened up his cloths.

They both went back to the others, smiling as Sirius was named Harrys godfather along with Eodon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus cursed under his breath as the mark on his arm burned till it nearly caused him to fall. He waved his hand, putting the potion under a stablizing charm which would keep it like it was untill he got back and removed the spell. He walked over to his bench and pulled on a black robe and sighed as he grabbed his mask. Severus really hated that he had been forced to join Voldemort, and saw that he had made the right choice by becoming a spy for Albus. He placed the mask over his features and pushed a few stones on one of the walls in his rooms, the wall melting away and leading to a passage which took him to the forest. He looked around and sighed, before heading into the passage to which the stones formed into a wall once more.

Voldemort tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne, looking at Lucius with red eyes before looking back at the door which led to the throne room where he was waiting for Severus to come. He had called the Death Eater after Lucius had told him something rather important and concerning Severus personally. Severus walked in through the doors and his eyes swept the room, his guard on high aleart when he noticed that there was only Lucius and Voldemort in the room. He walked over to Voldemort and bowed low before the man, sheilding his mind and pushing false memories to the front, not two seconds before he felt Voldemort enter his mind.

"Severus, Lucius has told me some most upsetting news."Voldemort said, glad to have found that his Potions Master had been brewing a potion that he had given him.

"Lucius has told me that he found evidence that you are a spy for Albus. Is this true?"he asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning foward to peer at the younger man in front of him.

"No my lord, I only serve you."Severus said, mentally cursing Lucius and wondering how the hell he had gotten information.

"Severus, if you are lying to me, then you will call out."Voldemort said, causing Severus to look at him.

"Crucio."Voldemort hissed, watching as Severus' eyes closed in pain.

Severus felt his sheilds starting to fall as Voldemort increased his magic, more and more pain pounding down onto his senses and causing his knees to buckle, sending him to the ground so that he was kneeling in front of the steps that led to Voldemorts throne. Voldemort stood and kept his wand pointed at the fallen man, a light smirk on his face.

"Now Severus, are you a spy for Dumbledore?"he hissed, Lucius watching with a smirk on his face as well.

"No my lord. I only serve you."Severus said, his voice not breaking even under all the pain.

Voldemort released his hold on Severus, before looking at Lucius who dropped to his knees. Severus looked up as he watched Lucius get thrown into a wall and cursed many times for his false words. He winced as pain still coursed through his body, knowing not to get up untill Voldemort dismissed him.

"Stand up Severus."Voldemort ordered, watching as Severus did as he was told.

Severus' eyes widened as he was flung across the room, feeling his arm break as he hit a wall by the door. He crumpled to the floor, panting as Voldemort sat down on his throne once more.

"Let that be a warning to you and also a reminder of who you serve."Voldemort said, watching as Severus picked himself up and walked out of the room after bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21 year old Eodon Cross smiled as he held Marabell who had just turned one a few days ago. He laughed softly as she tugged on his hair, causing his daughter to giggle. Marabell had grown, her hair was like Eodon, silky to the touch with streaks of blue and silver while her eyes were Sirius'. Eodon smiled gently as he place Marabell in her crib, kissing her forehead and waving his hand so that a soothing melody filled the air. He swiftly and sliently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking downstairs. Sirius was at work, doing paperwork on a case him and James had early that day.

Eodon blinked as he stood up from the couch, pulling his wand out and turning to face the door as the wards were breached.

-No, not now. Not here-he thought, holding up a hand and throwing a sheild up as the door was blasted open.

Eodon cried out as he was thrown off of his feet by a large figure. He hissed and lashed out with his claws, causing the werewolf above him to let out a howl of pain. Eodon jumped to his feet, sending curse after curse at the werewolf while moving so that he was in front of the stairs. He would not let them kill his daughter. Eodon snarled in his throat as Voldemort stepped into the house, looking around with distaine.

"So this is where you are now. Living with your husband and daughter, pretending that nothing is happening?"Voldemort asked, smirking as Lucian tackled Eodon to the ground.

"Bastard!"Eodon shouted, sending a black and silver curse towards Voldemort who dodged it skillfully.

"My, my. One of Dumbledores lackys using such a dark curse, I am proud of you."Voldemort said, walking over to Eodon.

Lucian let go of the vampire and raced upstairs, Eodon struggling as Voldemort restrained him using a spell. Eodon cried out in pain and sarrow as he heard Marabells cries of fear and pain before everything fell slient. Eodon went limp as his eyes widened, feeling Voldemorts hold on his dissapear.

"Get up and fight vampire. Dont you want to live to tell Sirius what had happened? On how you let Marabell die."Voldemort said, smirking as Eodon lept to his feet.

Curses and spells flew through the living room as the two battled, Eodon rage out of control over his lost daughter and the thought of losing his husband and mate. Voldemort chidded him on, telling him what he was planning on doing with Eodons clan and Sirius, which only futhor enraged the vampire. Eodons eyes turned compleat violet as he swiped at Voldemort with his claws, feeling the wizards skin tear before he was blasted back. Lucian ran though the door and outside where he dissapeared, following Voldemorts orders that he should only kill the child then run.

Eodons clan was away at Hogwarts, helping Albus with another clan who wanted to join their side. Voldemort hissed as his arm was clawed, blood comming from his sides, arm, and around his neck as well. He was having a hard time keeping up with the vampires speed and strength, but knew how to bring the vampire down. He smirked and threw a deep grey curse towards Eodon, which caught him in the chest and flung him back against the wall. Eodon gasped for breath as his eyes widened, feeling something spreading through his body at a slow but alarming rate. He couldnt get up, and couldnt fight.

"The spell injects a poision leathel to any vampire. You will die slowly and painfully, listening to the sobs of those you love as they watch you die before them."Voldemort said, picking up Eodons head before throwing him onto the couch.

He smirked and walked outside, throwing the Dark Mark above the house before dissapearing, the wards around Eodon and Sirius' house screaming out to any who would listen. Eodon closed his eyes as a tear escaped, wishing that Sirius was there, just so that he could see his mates face one more time. NightWing crawled into the room, her eyes fading slowly as her life was being drained as well. She climbed onto Eodons lap and curled up, humming softly and sadly to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius gasped as he ran towards his house, Remus, James and Lily following behind him closely as Albus ran ahead. Fear filled his mind as he burst through the door, crying out in pain when he saw Eodon limp on the couch with NightWing in his lap.

"Eodon!"he called, running towards him huband and gathering the vampire into his arms as he sank to the ground.

"Sirius......I....Im sorry.....I couldnt...protect Marabell.."Eodon gasped, his eyes slowly fadding as he looked at his lover.

"Eodon its ok. We can have another child! You just need to hang on, we'll get you out of here safely."Sirius said, grabbing one of Eodons hands in his as the vampire struggled to sit up.

"No Sirius....its too late.....the poision already reached my heart....I wanted to see you....one more time...."Eodon said, smiling gently as he cupped Sirius' cheek.

Sirius leaned into the contact, crying freely as he looked at Eodon. His eyes closed as Eodon leaned up and kissed him, his hands going to his husbands hair and holding him there. Sirius' eyes flew open when Eodon went limp, looking at the vampires dull eyes.

"Eodon...Eodon! Dont leave me! Please! Come back to me!"he cried, gripping onto his husbands body even as Remus and James tried to pull him away.

Lily cried as James gave up, wrapping his arms around his wife as he closed his eyes. Remus turned away, tears running down his face as he heard Sirius' broken cries. Marabell was dead, and now Eodon was, all because Eodon defied Voldemorts wants and became a member of the Order. Albus bowed his head as Marabells body was brought down and laied beside Eodon and Sirius. Sirius burried his head in Eodons chest, crying brokenly as he felt his heart break to peices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aw damn! Now Im crying and I wrote the thing! (Sniffles) Any way, this is perhaps the longest chapter of this story so far and I hope you all really liked it. I must warn you though there is only one more chapter and then it ends....or doest it?? I was up from 5:01am this morning till now which is 10:02am trying to finish this. Please review and hang on till chapter 9! Though I must warn you, chapter 9 is gonna be a short one but still good.

Preview for chapter 9:

"Remus, where is Eodon burried."

"By Sirius Hermione, along with Marabell."

"Can we him?"

"Of course Ron, lets go." 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone, here is the very last chapter for Vampires Kiss! I am sad that this story has come to an end but as I mentioned in chapter 8 there is a huge suprise that will catch you all off guard at the end! This will most likely be one of my shortest chapter of the story but hey, at least it will go off with a bang! Please dont mind my spelling mistakes seince I dont have a beta or spell check. Please read and review! Guys, disclaimers please.

James: VEP doesnt own HP and co. jus the OC's.

Remus: Warnings for swaring, guyxguy relationships, and mentions of mpreg.

Eodon: Damn..I cant believe that this is the last chapter.

Sirius: I know..(sighs softly)

Severus: At least the last one was long..

VEP: Alright all of you hush or back to the closet.

(All cower in fear)

-Thoughts-  
::Moony talking::

Chapter 9. Burrial and What He Would Have Wanted, Vampires Kiss and Moving Foward, Telling Ron and Hermione, The Graves and Flowers, Suprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius leaned heavly against Remus and James, his eyes dull and looking unseeingly at the white and silver coffin in front of him. Three days had pasted seince Eodon had died in Sirius' arms, and the man was hardly talking and eating. Only with Lily and the others watching would he really eat and take care of himself. It felt as if Eodon had taken his soul when he died, leaving him empty. The death of Marabell had also hit him hard, having lost his only and first child at the hands of a werewolf. Remus gently wrapped an arm around Siurius' waist as James took one of his hands. All three of them moved foward towards the coffin, Sirius' eyes filling with tears once more. Marabells coffin was set up beside Eodons, both of them dressed in the finest clothing.

"Padfoot..do you want us to leave for a little?"James asked, brushing a strand of black hair away from his friends eyes.

Sirius nodded and placed his hands on the side of Eodons coffin as James and Remus' hands left him, listening to them move away and out the door. The coffins were set up in the livingroom, where they had been found. Sirius smiled sadly as he looked at Eodon, reaching out to his husbands face and lightly running his fingers down Eodons cheek.

"We were supposed to live together, and die together. You werent supposed to leave me."he whispered, closing his eyes and trying to fight against the tears that were falling.

"I will never forget you Eodon, you showed me that someone could care about me. You showed me real love."

He walked over to Marabells coffin and sobbed lightly, looking at his daughter as she was dressed in a emeral and violet silk dress, a white flower in her hands. Sirius knew that the flowers were ever lasting but didnt know what kind they were. He gently kissed Marabells forehead before looking back to Eodon. He knew that it would be hard, and that he would most likely die of a broken heart. But for the death of him he would try. Sirius bent down and placed a loving kiss on Eodons lips, hoping that Eodon would wake up and kiss him back, but nothing happened. He walked out of the room, covering his eyes with his arm as he cried. Lily blinked and instantly walked over to Sirius, wrapping her arms around the broken man and rocking him lightly as he cried into her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The burrial was beautiful, all of Eodons clan was prestent, Richard and the others had their heads bowed as they prayed for Eodon and Marabells safe travel to the other world. Sirius stood between his friends, knowing that even Severus was there but hidden in the shadows of the grave yard. The marble coffins were lowered into the ground and dirt was thrown ontop of them. Sirius walked foward and ingraved their headstones, tears sliently streaming down his face as he stood and looked at the graves. He had hoped to never have to burry his husband and child, and yet here he was, doing just that. People slowly started leaving, save for Remus, Severus, James and Lily, who walked over to Sirius and looked at him.

"Siri, he wouldnt have wanted you to waste away like this. You knew him better then any of us."James said, lightly resting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I know, but its hard. I lost my soul mate James, I should be dead now."Sirius said, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"With some bonds, if one dies but they wish their mate to live on..well that mate will live on untill they die."Remus said, leaning against Severus who nodded his head.

"I dont know what to do anymore."Sirius whispered, closing his eyes.

"Live out your life the best you can."Lily said, kissing Sirius' cheek as the man looked at her.

Sirius looked back at Eodons grave, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to the headstone before rising again. He knew that he couldnt wither away, he had to be there for Harry and for the others. After all, it is what Eodon would have wanted for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard and Bella watched Sirius carefully over the next few days, watching him press on and try to go through each day without breaking down. Bella blinked one night as she watched the house, spotting Sirius walk out the door and dissapear. She walked to where Sirius had dissapeared and breathed in, her eyes slowly closing as shadows swallowed her, taking her to the graveyard. Bella opened her eyes and watched sadly as Sirius laied down between Eodon and Marabells graves, one hand resting on each. She moved towards him sliently sitting down near the end of Eodons grave. Her own heart was filled with sarrow at the loss of her son, but she couldnt imagin what Sirius was going through.

"When does the pain stop?"Sirius asked, his voice soft as he looked at the elder vampiress.

"It never truely does, but it does become lighter."Bella said, smiling gently as Sirius nodded.

He turned his head and blinked when he saw a white flower growing ontop of Eodons grave, the petals having a blood red tint it them. Sirius looked to Bella and tilted his head to the side when he saw her smiling at the flower. He looked over to Marabells grave and saw the same flower, and both flowers were growing where Eodon and Marabells hearts would be.

"Its call a Vampires Kiss. If a vampire should die or their child, even if that child is human, then a Vampires Kiss will grow where their hearts are. I know that more then one will grow, seince you were left behind. It is a way that the vampire lets their mate know that everything is alright."she said, smiling as Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Its just so hard letting go. It feels like if I do then I wont remember him."Sirius said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees.

Bella stood and walked over untill she was in front of Sirius. She smiled and sat down in front of him, lightly grasping his hands with hers, watching as he looked at her.

"As long as you hold Eodon and Marabell in your heart they will never be forgotten."Bella said, smiling gently as he looked at her.

Sirius nodded his head and stood up, bringing the vampire with him. Together they left the graveyard, knowing that everything would play out like it was ment to. Sirius sighed as he walked inside his home, looking around with saddened eyes, but he knew that he would recover, no matter how long it would take.

Only two weeks later the attack on the Potter family happened, the day before Sirius had found a letter from Eodon, telling him who he really was. While Sirius was shocked, he figured that the name Harry was really a mask, and he would forever be Eodon through and through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -----------------------------------------------From now on is in the time of Ron and Hermione------------------------------------------

Remus yawned as he looked around the library of Grimwald Place, shaking his head and deciding to get back to work. Him, Severus, the Weasleys, many Order members, and Hermione were working on restoring the old house so that it looked new, and no longer looked grim and forboding. Ginny was sullen, wondering why her brothers and Hermione had looked so happy even though Harry was dead. She sighed as she sent another box downstairs with a flick of her wand, looking around the study. Ginny blinked as she found a old photo album, pulling it out of the drawer and blowing the dust off of the cover.

"Gin, we need you.....whats that?"Bill asked, tilting his head to the side as he walked over to his sister.

"I think it's Sirius' old photo album."Ginny said, handing Bill the leather bound book. Bill and Ginny walked out of the study and headed to the library where Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were working, figuring that Remus would be able to tell them if the album belonged to Sirius or not.

"Remus, Ginny found this in the study."Bill said, crouching down by the werewolf and handing him the album.

Remus' eyes widened as he took the album, looking at Severus who walked over to him along with the others. Remus flipped it open, smiling when Eodon and Sirius waved up at him.

"Pictures of Sirius and his husband, and if I remember their daughter."Severus said, eyes flickering over the photos.

"Sirius had a daughter?"Ginny asked, looking at the Potions Master in wonder.

"Yes, he gave birth to her, but Marabell and his husband were killed two weeks before Harrys parents had been killed."Remus said, his eyes flashing with sadness.

Ginny looked at her old professor then to Ron and Hermione who looked slightly alarmed along with Fred and George. Bill knew of corse, seince Eodon had sent him and Charlie a letter explaining everything, and could under stand why the werewolf and the others were saddened. Ginny left to get something to eat, leaving the others looking through the album.

"I didnt know that Eodon and Sirius had a daughter.."Hermione said, looking at Remus as the werewolf leaned into Severus for comfort.

"Marabell was killed as Eodon was held down..he nearly went mad from what his memories had shown us."Severus said, looking at the witch who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Memories? He perserved them!"Fred said, looking at his twin with light suprised.

"Yes, we found them not long after Eodons body was taken away."Remus said, closing the album and sending it to Sirius' old room.

"Did Sirius know who Eodon really was?"Bill asked, watching the werewolf closely.

"Yes. He found a letter from Eodon telling him who he used to be. I had found out when Harry had been born. Harry was Eodons mask, one that we had only seen a few times during his life with us."Remus said, smiling softly at the memory of when Lily and James found out that their son had really been Eodon.

"Remus, where is Eodon burried?"Hermione asked, looking at the older man.

"By Sirius Hermione, along with Marabell."

"Can we him?"Ron asked, looking at Remus and Severus with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Ron, lets go."Severus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione shivered lightly as her, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, and Charlie were led into the graveyard where 'Harrys' body had been burried three years ago. She knew that in the coffin the dummy body was gone, all that would be left was a pile of dust. Severus smiled softly as he took Remus' hand, leading the group towards a more private section of the grave yard. Hermione blinked and pushed past the two wizards, gasping when she saw the graves.

"The Vampires Kiss has grown over the years."Remus said, kneeling down by the three graves.

Indeed the flowers had grown, what was once a mear flower was now a large bush of them. Each flower had a different shade of deep red, while vines climbed up the gravestones with promising buds of deep green. Even Sirius' gave had Vampires Kiss growing atop it, and one thing that the group noticed was that vines and roots were connecting the three graves, so that even in death the family was together.

"Its beautiful and yet so sad."Bill said, his eyes looking to the graves.

"The thing is...is that not more then two weeks later was the attack on the Potters. Lucian had been captured by James a week before and killed. Sirius had been glad that his daughters killer was killed but he couldnt do anything about Voldemort."Remus said, standing up and smiling as Severus wound his arms around his waist.

"It nearly tore Siri into peices when he was accused of being a spy. The Ministry didnt even think about Eodon and Marabell having been killed because of Voldemort, even when Eodon was directly killed by the monster. When he escaped, it took alot out of him not to see Eodon in Harry."Remus said, remembering the look on Sirius' face when he was accused.

Hermione turned and burried her face in Rons neck, his arms wrapping around her waist while Bill closed his eyes. The twins were holding eachother, while Remus and Severus gazed at the graves with saddened eyes. It seemed like just yesterday when they had gotten the notice that Eodon and Marabell had been killed, the wound fresh in their hearts and minds.

"Lets go, we can get something to eat."Ron said, knowing that it was hard for everyone to look at the graves, hell even he was struggling.

"Alright, we need a break from cleaning and things that are depressing."Bill said, smiling as they headed away from the grave.

Hermione turned around and waved her wand, white and dark blue roses appearing behind the graves in large healthy bushes. As they all walked away, none of them saw that the Vampires Kiss's were slowly dissapearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures stood outside Grimwald Place, the second slightly shorter then the first appeared to be holding a third in their arms. The two figures looked at eachother and nodded, lightly grasping hands as they walked past the wards of the hold house and entered the building.

Remus and Bill laughed at Fred and Georges joke as the twins smirked, happy that they had gotten the older werewolf and their brother to laugh. Hermione and Severus were talking about a certain potion, to which Ron suprisingly was putting his one opinion in. Remus blinked as they stepped into the old house, his eyes narrowing as three scents filled his nose, making the others look at him with worry.

"What is it Remus?"Severus asked, placing a hand on his mates shoulder.

"It smells like...no! Its not..."Remus trailed off, walking briskly towards the kitchen.

Hermione and the others spared eachother a glance before they followed Remus, their eyes widening when they saw a light comming from under the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasly and Ginny were back at the Burrow, Mr. Weasley was still at the office putting his new found power as the Minister to help the others in office get things back together while Charlie was at home as well. They each pulled out their wands as Remus and Severus pushed the door open.

All seven wands clattered to the ground at the sight before them, Remus' eyes filling with tears as he looked in front of the group while Severus stared in shock. There sitting at the long dinning room table and looking like they had just stepped out of a photo album, was a 21 year old Eodon Richard Cross, his 21 year old husband and mate Sirius Orion Black-Cross and in Sirius' arms was one year old Marabell Karen Cross. Eodon smiled as he stood up, looking at his friends with tear filled eyes.

"Hey Moony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So? How was that for the ending of the fic?? I had been planning on bringing them back to life seince the first chapter and I saw this as a great way to leave room for the sequeal. Please dont hate me because I left it off here because I am going to work on the sequeal Vampires and Werewolfs War. I shall tell you only a small bit of what the sequeal is about. Eodon and Sirius' daughter is chosen to lead the Vampires in a war, while she has broken one of the laws of the old code. Hehehe I know you guys will love it and please please please Review! I love good reviews! I hope you all enjoyed Vampires Kiss! 


	10. Author's note

Author's Note.

Alright, I know you all are wondering why I am putting up author note's on fanfics that are already done. I have been struck by different ideas and ways that I can improve this fanfic and I will be editing and adding/removing things from the chapters to make them better and run more smoothly to your eye.

Please take note of this however, if you are a fan of this fanfic and you would like to re-read it once it is edited, add me to your Author Alert List. I may be completely deleting the story so there will be no confusion as to what was edited and what wasn't. I don't know this for sure but it may happen.

Thank you all.

Violet Eyed Princess


	11. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
